¿Quién atentó contra Yoh Asakura?
by Selesme Cari
Summary: ¡Hay que averiguar que le sucedió a Yoh!CAPÍTULO 5: Búsquedas en medio de la oscuridad, mal entendidos que aclarar e Yoh sigue sin despertar
1. Depués de tanto tiempo

**_Disclaimer: Shaman King y sus hermosos personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo sólo soy una admiradora escribiendo una historia._

* * *

**

¡¿QUIÉN ATENTÓ CONTRA YOH ASAKURA?!

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**CAPITULO 1**

**"Después de tanto tiempo"**

La noche estaba fresca, la casa Asakura permanecía en completa calma, Fausto y Elisa habían salido a dar un paseo, avisando que no regresarían hasta muy tarde.

Anna cenaba tranquilamente, a su lado Yoh comía muy apresuradamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Que hambre tenia! -dijo Yoh levantándose

Anna lo observó en silencio, el joven shaman caminó hasta la cocina tarareando muy alegre.

-Ya son casi las diez de la noche, me pregunto que tan tarde pueden regresar -Yoh salía de la cocina muy animadamente.

Observó a su joven prometida, parecía no prestarle mucha atención.

Suspiró. Aunque las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado un poco, en ocasiones Anna lo ignoraba por completo.

-"Mañana ya se cumple un año, un año y aún las cosas siguen igual o peor" -pensó Yoh mientras miraba a la joven

-Yoh.

-¿Ah? -la voz de Anna lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Terminé -le dijo extendiéndole el plato para que lo lavara.

-¿No quieres mas? -le preguntó el chico.

-Aunque tu sazón ha mejorado bastante, y la cena de hoy ha sido bastante reconfortante, no apetezco más -le dijo la joven.

Yoh ya estaba en la cocina.

-No sé que tanto puedan tardar, pero Fausto dijo que no los esperáramos -le dijo Anna al verlo salir de la cocina nuevamente.

-Entonces, me retiro -sonrió el joven shaman.

-¿Te vas a dormir tan temprano?

-Sí, Anna. Quiero estar descansado para mañana.

-¿Mañana?

-¿Ya lo olvidaste? ¡Mañana será un gran día! Por todo lo que representa.

Anna se sonrojó levemente ante lo dicho por Yoh.

-Hasta mañana -le dijo a su prometida, sonriendo.

Yoh se dirigió hasta su habitación, dejando a una Anna muy pensativa.

-"Así que aún lo recuerda" -suspiró Anna

Ella también se dirigió hasta su alcoba, ya acostada cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos.

Aquel día Manta e Yoh habían acabado muy temprano "sus quehaceres" y después de mucho rogarle había accedido a dejarlos ir al festival que habría en la ciudad, con la condición de que ella también iría, los tres se encontrarían con Ryuu en el templo.

Manta, Yoh y Ryuu se habían divertido bastante, ella, pues se la había pasado bien.

-"Pudo ser peor" -pensó mientras regresaban a casa y veía a los tres shamanes platicar entre ellos.

Ryuu y Manta se despidieron, Ryuu llevaría a Manta hasta su casa, dejando a los jóvenes prometidos solos.

Ambos caminaban en silencio, Yoh contemplaba las estrellas, Anna veía fijamente hacia el frente, sin prestarle mucha atención. El joven se detuvo repentinamente, haciendo que la joven itako también lo hiciera.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó al muchacho

La miró y sonrió. Sonrió como tratando de darse valor. Anna lo miró como exigiéndole una respuesta rápida.

-¿Y bien? -le dijo la chica con fastidio.

-Esta noche... -el shaman dudó.

-¿Esta noche, qué? -le dijo la joven cruzando los brazos.

-Esta noche...luces extremadamente bonita -sonrió Yoh con nerviosismo y rogando el no tener que arrepentirse por lo que dijo.

Anna no supo que decir, definitivamente Yoh la había tomado por sorpresa, ni siquiera pudo evitar sonrojarse profundamente.

Tardó en reaccionar, pero finalmente le iba a decir algo, cuándo el joven shaman suavemente la tomó de la barbilla con una mano y con la otra la sujetó de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Te ves preciosa -dijo con más seguridad.

-Exageras -alcanzó a decir.

Yoh sonrió, Anna iba entonces a apartase de él, pero el joven no lo permitió, rápidamente la abrazó. Por primera vez Anna no supo que decir, ni que hacer. Yoh la apartó entonces y se inclinó hacia ella y con suavidad depositó sus labios en los de la joven.

La besó. Y nadie lo vio, nadie estuvo ahí, sólo ellos, teniendo como únicos testigos a la luna y las estrellas.

Caminaron en silencio, tomados de la mano, pero sin decir nada. Estuvieron así hasta llegar a su hogar.

Amidamaru los esperaba con ansiedad.

-¡Bienvenidos! -sonrió el espíritu.

-Nos hubieras acompañado –exclamó Yoh.

-No se preocupe, me la pase muy bien con Tokaguero y Mosuke.

-Me alegro, también nosotros nos la pasamos muy bien, ¿verdad Annita?

Anna no respondió, Yoh la miró con una gran sonrisa.

De eso, era ya casi un año. Precisamente mañana sería ya un año de aquello, la primera y única vez que Yoh la había besado.

-"¿Cómo puede darle tanta importancia, si ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre lo que sucedió esa noche?" -pensó antes de quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Anna abrió lentamente los ojos. Era muy tarde ya.

-¡Rayos! me quedé dormida.

Rápidamente se paró. Se colocó su fino vestido negro. Cepilló cuidadosamente su cabello y colocó la pañoleta roja sobre él.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchó un fuerte escándalo que provenía de la estancia.

-"¿Y ahora que sucede?" -pensó Anna con fastidio.

Al llegar a lugar de donde provenía dicho escándalo, se topó con Ryuu, Manta, Horo Horo y sus respectivos espíritus acompañantes.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -les preguntó Anna algo irritada.

-¡Hola Anna! -la saludó Horo Horo.

-Muy buenos días Doña Anna, hoy luce tan magnífica como de costumbre -sonrió Ryuu.

-¿Qué le están haciendo a mi casa? -preguntó Anna mientras observaba la decoración que la hacían a su hogar.

-Doña Anna, ¿no me diga que Don Yoh no le dijo nada?

-¿Qué se supone que debía decirme? -Anna lo miró intrigada.

-Que extraño, ayer que lo vimos nos dijo que él se encargaría de pedirte permiso -dijo pensativo Horo Horo.

-¿Permiso para qué? -Anna cruzó los brazos.

-¿Cómo para qué? ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Lyserg! Vendrá de Inglaterra a festejarlo con nosotros y le estamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa. ¡Llevamos planeándola toda la semana! -le explicó Horo Horo.

-¿Una fiesta sorpresa? ¿Toda la semana? ¿Hoy? ¿El cumpleaños de Lyserg? ¿Aquí en mi casa? ¿Yoh me pediría permiso? -Anna estaba tan sorprendida como enojada.

-Yoh no te dijo nada ¿verdad? -a Manta le salió una gota en la nuca.

Anna frunció el ceño.

_-¡Mañana será un gran día! Por todo lo que representa_ -recordó a un animado Yoh decírselo.

-"A esto se refería" -pensó Anna enfadada.

-Por cierto Anna, ya que estás aquí, tráete un refresco ¿no? -le dijo Horo Horo contento.

Anna desquito su rabia con el pobre HoroHoro, quien decidió que lo mejor sería que él mismo fuera a buscar que beber.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? -Ryuu estaba nervioso.

-Ya no hay remedio, organicen su ridícula fiesta sorpresa, supervisaré todo personalmente -dijo Anna aun molesta.

-¿Tú? -Manta tragó saliva.

-¿Tienes alguna objeción? -Anna lo miró severamente.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! -rió con nerviosismo el pequeño.

-¿Y en donde está Yoh? -Anna los miró amenazante.

-El amo Yoh salió muy temprano y extrañamente no quiso que lo acompañe -le respondió el espíritu acompañante de su joven futuro esposo.

-Dijo que necesitaba hacer algo muy importante, que era sumamente especial -Ryuu completó lo dicho por Amidamaru.

-¿Algo sumamente especial? -Anna los miró pensativa.

-No nos quiso decir nada más –Horo Horo justificó el no poderle dar mas información.

-"Quizás...quizás no lo olvidó y..." -pensó Anna ante lo dicho por los amigos de Yoh.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Debo ir a recoger el regalo que le compre a mi Lyserg! -dijo Ryuu dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Y ya tienes tu disfraz Ryuu? -Manta fue tras él.

-No aún no. ¡Es que no tengo idea de que me puedo disfrazar! -dijo Ryuu deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

-¡Tú no necesitas disfraz! ¡Así como estás ya parece que traes un disfraz! -rió Horo Horo.

-¡Mocoso apestoso! -Ryuu se mostró ofendido.

-¿Disfraz? ¿De que disfraz hablan? -Anna interrumpió la discusión de los dos shamanes.

-¡Es que será una fiesta de disfraces! -le dijo Manta contento.

Cuándo creyó que ya no podría estar mas enojada… ¡Manta le dice que será una fiesta de disfraces!

-¿Una fiesta de disfraces? -alcanzo a decir la joven sacerdotisa.

-Sí -sonrió Manta.

- ¿Y de quien fue la brillante idea de hacer una fiesta de disfraces? -dijo Anna en tono sarcástico.

-De Yoh -le respondió Manta.

-¿De Yoh? ¿Pero por que de disfraces? -Anna parpadeó.

-Es que le conté de una película donde hubo un baile de disfraces y... dijo que parecía divertido -sonrió nuevamente Manta.

-¿Divertido? -murmuró Anna enojada.

-¡La idea de disfrazarse! -Manta no había notado que Anna estaba enojada.

Antes de que pudiera desquitar su coraje con el pequeño amigo de su "novio" tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién será? -dijo manta mientras abría.

Eran Tamao y Pilika.

-¿Qué tal les fue? ¿Consiguieron un buen disfraz? -les preguntó Ryuu.

-¡Parece que no existe el disfraz perfecto para mí! -se quejó Pilika.

-¿Y tu Tamao? -le preguntó Manta.

-Pues yo... la verdad es que... -Tamao estaba nerviosa.

-Tamao no está muy a gusto con la idea de disfrazarse -le dijo en secreto Pilika a su hermano.

-¿Y por qué no? -parpadeó Horo Horo.

-Le da mucha pena -le confesó en voz baja su hermanita

-"Así que le da mucha pena" -pensó Horo Horo.

-Díganme, ¿En que les ayudo? -sonrió la joven de cabello rosado.

-Pues Ryuu, quiere ir a buscar el regalo que le compró a Lyserg, ¿puedes terminar lo que estaba haciendo él? -le preguntó Manta.

-¡Claro! ¡Con mucho gusto! -sonrió enormemente Tamao.

-¡De ninguna manera! -dijo rápidamente Ryuu.

-¿Qué pasa Ryuu? -le preguntó Manta.

-¡No puedo permitir que la dulce Tamao se encargue de mis deberes! ¡De ninguna manera! -dijo Ryuu algo alterado.

-Pero si yo lo hago con mucho gusto -sonrió la joven.

-¡No y no! -repitió Ryuu.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasara con el regalo? -Manta lo miró intrigado.

-Iré por él, desde luego -sonrió Ryuu.

-Pero dijiste que... -Manta se mostró confundido.

-Iré por el regalo para mi querido amigo Lyserg. Y Horo Horo se encargara de mis deberes -sonrió Ryuu.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? -dudó Manta.

-No habrá ningún problema, ¿verdad Horo Horo? -Ryuu miró al joven.

Pero HoroHoro no contestó, tenia la mirada clavada en la dulce chica de cabello rosa.

-¿Horo Horo? -Ryuu se le acercó.

-¿Te ocurre algo, hermano?

-¿Ah? –Horo Horo miró a sus amigos y a su hermana.

-Parece que andas algo distraído -le dijo Manta.

-¿Pues qué tanto piensas? -le preguntó Ryuu.

-¿Yo? ¡En nada en especial! -dijo Horo Horo nervioso- ¡Es cierto! Pilika, ¿entonces no te vas a disfrazar?

-¡Claro que lo haré! Es sólo que... ¡no importa! -sonrió- ¡Tendré el mejor disfraz de todos! sólo que aún debo escoger uno.

-Mientras no te disfraces de calabaza, cualquier disfraz estará bien -rió Horo Horo

-¡¿Como se te ocurre, hermano?!

-Bueno, yo nada más decía -le sonrió su hermana.

-A propósito, ¿qué le sucede a la señorita Anna? -le preguntó Tamao a Manta.

-No lo sé, ya lleva un rato así, callada, parece ausente -le dijo Manta.

* * *

-¿En donde quedará la casa de Yoh Asakura? -exclamó una Shalona muy confundida.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que venir hasta aquí? -se quejó Elly.

-Yo pienso que fue buena idea venir a visitarlos, pero... ¡no sabemos en donde vive! -dijo una Milly muy cansada.

-¡Hay que seguir buscando! ¡Debemos dar con su casa! -escandalizó Shalona.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de verlo? ¿No será que ya te enamoraste de él? -le dijo Sally.

-¡No digas tonterías! -gritó Shalona.

-Lamento interrumpir su discusión, pero... ¿no es ése Yoh Asakura? -habló Lilly.

En efecto, era Yoh, quien iba muy distraído.

-¿Qué disfraz será bueno? tal vez debí dejar que Amidamaru me acompañará, así podría ayudarme a escoger uno -murmuró Yoh algo cansado.

-¡Hola! -le saludó Shalona acercándosele.

-¿Hum? ¡Vaya! cuánto tiempo sin verlas, 5 lillys! ¿Qué las trae por aquí? -sonrió Yoh.

-Vinimos a visitarlos -sonrió Milly.

-¿Sí? Pues que gran sorpresa, precisamente hoy habrá una gran fiesta -les comentó Yoh.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Qué clase de fiesta? -parpadeó Shalona.

-Una fiesta sorpresa para Lyserg -dijo Yoh sonriente.

-¡¿El príncipe Lyserg está aquí?! -gritó emocionada Milly.

-No, pero más tarde lo estará. Ya que hoy es su cumpleaños y viene a pasársela con nosotros -les explicó Yoh.

-¡Tengo muchos deseos de verlo! -exclamó Milly.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no vienen? -las invitó Yoh.

-¿En verdad? -se sorprendió Elly.

-¡Claro! a todos les dará mucho gusto verlas de nuevo -sonrió el joven shaman.

-Entonces, ¡Está decidido! ¡Iremos a esa celebración! -exclamó contenta Shalona.

-¡Ah! otra cosa... deben usar disfraces -les dijo Yoh.

-¿Disfraces? -Sally lo miró intrigada.

-Sí, porque se trata de una fiesta de disfraces -Yoh sonrió enormemente.

-¿Y ya tienes el tuyo? -le preguntó Shalona.

-No, pero pronto lo tendré. Además, tengo otra cosa que hacer...-les dijo Yoh.

Las cinco miraron a Yoh, parecía muy contento.

-¡Ah! ya es tarde y aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Nos vemos en mi casa a las siete de la tarde! ¡Y no olviden disfrazarse! -Yoh se fue corriendo.

Las lillys lo observaron, hasta que la gente hizo que se les perdiera.

-¡Así que una fiesta! -rió Shalona.

-¡Que bien! ¡Una fiesta! -Milly y Elly estaban muy emocionadas.

-A propósito, ¿alguna de ustedes sabe en dónde queda el lugar donde se llevará a cabo dicha fiesta? -les preguntó Lilly.

-Él dijo que seria en su casa, ¿no? - parpadeó Milly.

-¿Y saben en dónde se encuentra? -Lilly cerró los ojos esperando la reacción de sus amigas.

-¡Es cierto! ¡No le preguntamos! -gritó Elly.

-¿Y ahora que haremos? ¡Yo tengo muchas ganas de ver al príncipe Lyserg! -lloriqueó Milly.

-Calma, sólo debemos seguirlo -dijo Shalona muy tranquila.

-Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Andando, antes de que se vaya mas lejos! -dijo Sally.

* * *

Fausto y su amada esposa habían regresado de hacer unas compras.

-Aquí están las cosas que hacían falta -Fausto le extendió una bolsa a Manta.

-Gracias -sonrió el pequeño.

-¡Esta fiesta se va a poner bien buena! -exclamó contento Horo Horo.

-¡Claro! ¡Por que es el cumpleaños de mi Lyserg!

-¡No, tonto! porque yo la estoy organizando -dijo Horo Horo

-¿De que hablas? Yo sólo he visto que te la has pasado jugando, además si mal no recuerdo, ustedes dijeron que Yoh fue quien dio la idea de hacer una fiesta de disfraces. -cruzó los brazos Anna.

-¡No! Yo tuve la idea de organizar la fiesta, a Yoh sólo se le ocurrió decir que debían ser de disfraces -le aclaró Horo Horo.

-¿Y eso qué? Será una fiesta de disfraces ¿no? -Anna lo miró.

-Sí -contestó Horo Horo.

-Entonces, fue idea de Yoh -finalizó la joven.

-¡Pero a mí se me ocurrió! -dramatizó Horo Horo.

-Por cierto, ¿a que hora se supone que llegará de Londres? -Anna miró a Manta.

-A las tres de la tarde -le respondió el joven Oyamada.

-Y ya es la una de la tarde. Lo mejor será que dejen de perder el tiempo y se den prisa -les ordenó Anna.

-No te preocupes, Ren irá por él al aeropuerto, ¡Él se encargara de entretenerlo hasta que sea la hora! -sonrió Manta.

-¿Y eso qué? -le dijo Anna.

-¿Ah? -Manta se mostró confundido.

-No es excusa para que estén perdiendo el tiempo -les llamó la atención Anna.

-¡Se me estaba olvidando! -se alarmó Ryuu.

-¿Qué sucede? -Manta miró a su amigo.

-¡Mi regalo! -Ryuu corrió hasta la puerta.

-¡Pero no me dejes! -gritó Tokaguero detrás de él.

-¡Espera Ryuu! ¡Aún hay mucho por hacer! -le gritó Horo Horo.

Demasiado tarde, Ryuu ya se había ido.

-Yo tengo que ir por mi disfraz -dijo Manta.

-Entonces, tú ya tienes el tuyo.

-Sí, Horo Horo. Debo ir por él antes de las tres de la tarde -Manta miró su reloj.

-¿Y por qué antes de esa hora? -le preguntó Pilika.

-Porque a esa hora cierran la tienda en donde lo dejé encargado -le explicó Manta.

-Entonces, dejen de platicar y terminen su trabajo -les ordenó Anna.

-¡Nos vendría bien más ayuda! -se quejó Horo Horo.

Anna le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Me refiero a... ¡¿En donde rayos esta Ren?! -gritó Horo Horo.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto escándalo? -le llamó la atención Anna.

-¡Pero es que...! –Horo Horo decidió que lo mejor sería guardar silencio.

-Ren pasaría por Lyserg al aeropuerto, pero se supone que vendría a ayudarnos primero- dijo Manta pensativo.

-Es verdad, ya se tardó mucho, todos quedamos en que nos veríamos aquí a las diez de la mañana -comentó Fausto.

-Se me hace que le dio flojera, ya saben como es él -cruzó los brazos Horo Horo.

-¿Tú crees eso? -dudó Manta.

-¡Claro que sí! Recuerda que estamos hablando de Ren -señaló Horo Horo.

-¡Hermano! ¡No digas eso!

-Pero, si es la verdad Pilika, de seguro llegará hasta que todo esté listo -dijo Horo Horo.

-¿Por qué siempre estas hablando mal de él? -lo regañó Pilika.

-¿Y por qué siempre tienes que defenderlo? -se quejó Horo Horo.

-¿Ah? -Pilika se sonrojó.

Horo Horo frunció el ceño.

-¿Y de que te vas a disfrazar, hermano? -preguntó nerviosa Pilika.

-"Claro, cámbiame la conversación" -pensó Horo Horo molesto.

-¿Hermano? -sonrió nerviosa Pilika.

-Pues no sé, tal vez de... ¡No no no! mejor de... ¡Ya sé! no tampoco... quizás de...o quizás no... ¡No sé de que disfrazarme! -dramatizó Horo Horo.

* * *

Los hermanos Tao se encontraban en una de las tantas tiendas departamentales...

-Gracias por acompañarme en mis compras, Ren -sonrió Jun.

-De nada -Ren se sonrojó levemente.

-Pero, ¿no se supone que debías ir a la casa de Yoh Asakura? -dijo Jun pensativa.

-¡Lo olvidé! -Ren se sorprendió de su despiste.

-¿Por qué no vas ahora? quizás aún necesiten ayuda -señaló Jun.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿y tú? -Ren la miró.

-No te preocupes por mí, Bruce Long siempre me ayuda con mis compras -sonrió su hermana.

-Lo sé –Ren frunció el ceño.

-Entonces ¿qué esperas? se te va a hacer más tarde -le señaló la joven.

-"Precisamente porque Bruce Long siempre te ayuda en todo, es que decidí acompañarte"-pensó Ren con enfado.

-¿Ren? ¿Qué sucede? -Jun lo miró preocupada.

-Nada -le respondió tratando de ocultar su enfado.

-Mejor date prisa -le sonrió su bella hermana.

-Está bien -se ruborizó Ren.

-Entonces, ¡nos veremos luego! -se despidió Jun.

-Hasta al rato -murmuró Ren.

-¡Vayámonos Bruce Long! -dijo la Taoista.

Ren salió de la tienda muy enojado.

-No soporto que pasen tantos tiempos juntos, ¡Es intolerable! -Ren caminaba muy enfadado.

Ren venía tan molesto y distraído que no se dio cuenta de que del lado contrario y directo a él, venía Yoh. ¡El choque fue inevitable!

-¡Auch! -se quejaron del dolor por el golpe.

-¡Ren! -lo reconoció Yoh.

-¿Yoh? ¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí? -Ren se mostró sorprendido.

-Lo mismo te pregunto, ¡yo te hacía en mi casa! -le respondió Yoh.

-Pues... yo también pensaba que estabas en tu casa -murmuró Ren.

-¡Pues ya ves! -le respondió Yoh riendo.

-¿Andas en busca de un disfraz? -le preguntó Ren.

-No… bueno... sí. ¿Y tú? -le contestó Yoh nervioso.

-Yoh yo no puedo disfrazarme -le respondió Ren tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué? no me digas que eres tan vanidoso que no te atreves a ponerte un disfraz... ¿o te da pena? -dudó Yoh.

-Dime, ¿qué explicación le daría a Lyserg, si voy a buscarlo al aeropuerto, disfrazado? -le preguntó Ren

-Es cierto, no había pensado en eso. ¡Ya sé! puedes decirle que estás saliendo de una fiesta de disfraces, o que te gusta disfrazarte de vez en cuándo.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Ni que estuviera loco para andar disfrazado por ahí! -se enojó Ren y su tongari creció en el acto.

-¡Bueno, pero no te enojes!

-¡Tonto! -Ren cruzó lo brazos.

Yoh sólo rió.

-Tal vez... no es tan buena idea. -murmuró Ren.

-¿Eh? -Yoh lo miró confundido.

-Lo de utilizar disfraces para la fiesta de Lyserg -le dijo Ren.

-¡Pero será muy divertido! -sonrió Yoh.

-Si tú lo dices.

Asakura volvió a reír.

-Bueno, debo irme.

-¡Oye! ¿Esa no es tu hermana? -Yoh miró a una pareja caminar hacia ellos.

-¿Hum? -Ren miró hacia donde el otro shaman miraba.

-¡Y viene con Lee Bruce Long! -sonrió Yoh.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Ren se puso verde de coraje, ¡ya que su hermana venia tomada de la mano con Lee Bruce Long!

-Parece que no nos han visto -dijo Yoh.

Ren no dijo nada, ¡estaba muy molesto! Yoh por el contrario, comenzó a agitar los brazos mientras gritaba:

-¡HOLA, HOLA, HOL…!

Yoh no terminó de saludar ya que Ren se arrojó sobre él, tapándole la boca y lo jaló hacia detrás una arboleda.

-Me dio la impresión de que nos hablaron -exclamó Jun.

-Yo no escuché nada -le contestó su fiel Bruce Long.

-Tal vez fue mi imaginación.

-Démonos prisa, Tao Jun.

-Tienes razón... ¿No te gustaría comer un helado?-sonrió la chica Tao.

-¿Un helado? -dudó Bruce Long.

-¡Yo invito! -dijo entusiasmada la joven.

La joven pareja comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar.

Y detrás de la arboleda, Ren soltó finalmente a Yoh.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó Yoh confundido.

-No puede ser, ¿pero que se han creído? -murmuró con rabia el joven chino.

-¿Ren? -Yoh lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué quieres? -dejó de ignorarlo su joven amigo.

-¿Por qué nos escondemos? ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Por qué no quieres que tu hermana y Lee Bruce Long nos vean? -Yoh no entendía nada.

-¡Ni crean que se saldrán con la suya! ¡Andando Yoh!-gritó repentinamente.

-¿A dónde? -Yoh lo miró sin entender.

Ren no contestó, comenzó a correr tras su hermana, Yoh no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

Ambos comenzaron su persecución, tratando a toda costa de evitar que la parejita se diera cuenta.

No muy lejos de ellos, las 5 Lillys se quejaban de su mala suerte, ya que aún no encontraban a Yoh.

-¡Como pudo perdérsenos! -gritaba Shalona.

-¡Ahora jamás sabremos en donde vive! -lloraba Milly.

-¡Y no iremos a la fiesta! -suspiró Elly.

-Y yo que pensaba comer hasta reventar -se quejó Sally.

-¡Miren, ahí está! -les indicó Lilly.

En efecto, Yoh y Ren estaban ocultos entre unos arbustos, espiando a Jun y Lee Bruce Long quienes estaban sentados en una banca, muy quitados de la pena.

-Sabe delicioso, ¿no opinas lo mismo? -le sonrió con dulzura Jun.

-Sí, es delicioso -le contestó Bruce Long.

Ren trataba desesperadamente de escuchar lo que conversaban, mientras que Yoh sólo observaba todo, aún sin comprender.

-¡Rayos! están tan lejos que no escucho lo que dicen... -musitó enojado Ren.

-¿Y para que quieres escuchar lo que dicen? -Yoh trataba de comprender el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

-Debemos acércanos, toma esas ramas, nos vamos a acercar poco a poco y silenciosamente... ¿te quedó claro? -Ren ignoró la pregunta de Yoh.

-Pues... -Yoh titubeó.

-¡Bien! vamos -Ren volvió a ignorarlo.

-¡Espérame! -alcanzó a decir Yoh.

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse a la pareja, iban cubriéndose con unas ramas, las personas que estaban en el parque los observaban con curiosidad; de hecho fue gracias a las personas que habían comenzado a reunirse para ver lo que hacían "los dos chicos de las ramas", que las Lillys los encontraron.

-¿Pero qué están haciendo? -exclamó Shalona a lo lejos.

-No lo sé, pero la gente los mira como bichos raros... -dijo Milly.

-Tal vez enloquecieron -afirmó Sally.

-De por si eran personas muy extrañas -señaló Elly.

-Debemos acércanos a ellos -les dijo Shalona.

Aunque varias personas estaban atentas a lo que Ren e Yoh hacían, Jun y Lee Bruce Long no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

-Tao Jun...

-¿Sí?

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte...

-¿En serio? ¿Y de que es?

-Verás... tú significas mucho para mí...

-Tú también significas mucho para mi -sonrió la joven.

-Por favor, déjame continuar... de lo contrario… dudo que vuelva a juntar el valor necesario para decírtelo... -miró fijamente a Jun.

Yoh y Ren ya estaban detrás de la banca, escuchando toda la conversación, tapándose con unas ramas.

-Es el colmo... -dijo Ren en voz baja.

-Ren estás comportándote muy raro -murmuró Yoh.

-¿Qué piensa decirle? -nuevamente Ren ignoró al prometido de Anna.

-¿Ren me estás escuchando? -insistió Yoh.

-Ya no puedo soportar más... -Ren estaba muy enojado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -Yoh lo miró confundido.

Shalona y las demás Lillys ya estaban detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué están haciendo? -los habló Shalona.

-¡BAJA LA VOZ! -le pidió Ren desesperado.

-¿Por qué? -Milly lo miró confundida.

-Las pueden escuch...

-¿Ren? ¿Yoh?

Demasiado tarde, Jun y su acompañante ya los habían descubierto.

-¡Hola! -Yoh por fin logró saludarlos.

-¿Qué están haciendo con esas ramas? -Jun los miró confundida.

-¡Pero miren la hora que es! ¡Será mejor irnos Yoh! -dijo Ren nervioso.

-Pero...

-¡Aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer! ¡Vayámonos! -Ren jaló a Yoh del brazo.

-¡Nos vemos! -apenas alcanzó a decir Yoh, mientras Ren lo arrastraba del brazo.

-¡Se va! -gritó Shalona.

-Mejor dicho, lo llevan -le aclaró Elly.

-¡El chiste es que se nos volverá a perder! -gritó Shalona.

-¡Pues vamos tras ellos! -gritó Milly.

Las 5 corrieron tras los dos shamanes; mientras que Jun y Lee Bruce Long permanecieron muy confundidos.

* * *

-¡Hasta que aparecen! -exclamó Horo Horo al ver a los recién llegados.

-¿En donde estaban, Yoh? -preguntó Manta.

-Es un larga historia... -Yoh estaba agitado.

-Y la verdad no es muy agradable para estar contándola... -Ren también estaba cansado

-A mí se me hace que tuviste que traerlo a la fuerza, ¿verdad Yoh? -bromeó Horo Horo

-¡Claro que no! ¡Si no había venido antes es porque... tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer! -Ren aún estaba enfadado.

-Ay si como no -HoroHoro cruzó los brazos.

-¡Hermano! -lo regañó Pilika.

-A propósito, Yoh... -Manta se le acercó.

-¿Qué pasa? -Yoh miró a su pequeño amigo.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Anna? -Manta lo miró acusador.

-¿A Anna? -Yoh parpadeó.

-Sí, sobre la fiesta... -continuó Manta.

-Es verdad, Anna está muy enfadada -le dijo Horo Horo.

-¿Qué no le dije nada a Anna? ¿Qué no le conté sobre la fiesta? -Yoh trataba de hacer memoria.

-¿Y bien? –Horo Horo lo miró intrigado.

-¿Le dijiste o no? -le preguntó Manta.

-Pues… ¡No lo recuerdo! ¡Yo creía que sí! pero si Anna dijo que no... Fue porque seguramente... ¡Se me olvidó! -chorros de agua brotaban de los ojos de Yoh.

-¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar algo tan importante? -le reprochó Horo Horo.

-¡Ni siquiera recuerdo que haya olvidado decirle! -Yoh seguía llorando, imaginando su castigo.

-Pues, Anna está en su cuarto... y está muy enojada... -le advirtió Oyamada.

-Aunque hace un rato andaba por aquí -comentó Pilika.

-Es verdad, hace poco se retiró a su habitación, pero nos pidió que le avisáramos en cuanto llegara, joven Yoh -le explicó Tamao.

-¿Eso dijo? -Yoh tembló.

-Ni modos, Yoh... ¡tú solito te lo buscaste! -sonrió Horo Horo.

-¿Y en donde está Amidamaru? -preguntó Yoh.

-Pues... ¡con Anna! -rió Horo Horo.

-¿Qué? -Yoh sorprendido.

-Dijo que así tendrías que ir a verla de inmediato –Horo Horo seguía riendo.

-¡Hermano!

-¿Qué piensas hacer Yoh? -le preguntó Manta.

-Pues… tendré que... ir a su cuarto y ¡esperar mi castigo! -Yoh volvió a llorar.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Y ahora quien será? -se preguntó Manta mientras abría.

-¡Hola! -saludaron contentas las Lillys.

-¡Las 5 Lillys! -sonrió Manta.

-¡Agggh! -gritó Ren.

-¡Nos costo mucho trabajo llegar hasta aquí, ¿y nos reciben así?! -Shalona le reprochó a Ren.

-¿Qué pasó con mi hermana? -les preguntó nervioso Ren.

-Pues, supongo que sigue en el parque... -le contestó la rubia mujer.

-¿De que hablan? -preguntó curioso Horo Horo.

-¡De nada! -gritó Ren.

Todos miraron a Ren, quien estaba muy nervioso y molesto, ¡molesto de sólo imaginar a la feliz pareja del parque! Pero, de todos los que lo miraban, había alguien que lo miraba con dulzura, sin perder detalle de cada gesto que hacía, y que con cada gesto del rostro del chico chino, un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas, ese alguien era Pilika.

-"Si tan sólo...recordara mi existencia" -pensó la hermana de Horo Horo con tristeza.

-Veo que ya tienen todo casi listo...-exclamó la líder de las Lillys.

-Sí, así es-le respondió Ren.

-¡Pero no gracias a ti! -le gritó Horo Horo al chico chino.

-Y yo supongo que tampoco gracias a ti -le respondió Ren.

-¡Pero si yo hice casi todo! -seguía gritando Horo Horo.

Horo Horo y Ren comenzaron a pelear como era costumbre. En ese momento...

-Buenas tardes -era la voz de Jun.

-¡Ay no! -Ren tembló.

-Hola Ren -su hermana lo saludó sonriente.

-Ho… hola -sonrió nervioso el shaman chino.

La situación era bastante incomoda, por un lado Yoh seguía tratando de buscar una buena explicación que darle a su querida prometida y por el otro Ren parecía tratar de ocultar algo...y ahora con la llegada de Jun, Ren parecía mas preocupado.

-A propósito... ¿En donde está Bason? -Pilika miró a Ren.

-¿Bason? -el chico miró confundido a la hermana menor de Horo Horo.

-Sí, Bason -dijo ella sonrojada por el simple hecho de que el chico chino le haya dirigido la palabra.

-¡BASON! ¡Es cierto! -gritó alarmado Ren- la última vez que lo vi fue en la tienda departamental... ¡Con todo lo que pasó me había olvidado de él! ¡Iré a buscarlo!

-¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por Bason? –Horo Horo lo miró interrogante.

-¡Tonto, yo siempre me... es natural que me interesé saber el paradero de mi espíritu! -le explicó Ren.

-¿No será que estás tratando de huir de alguien? –Horo Horo le habló en voz baja a Ren.

-No seas ridículo, ¿y de quien podría estar tratando de huir? -dijo nervioso Ren.

-Tal vez de...tu hermana -sonrió inquisitivo Horo Horo.

-¡Claro que no! -gritó Ren.

-¿Seguro? -dudó Horo Horo.

-¡Debo ir por Bason! -Ren salió corriendo.

-¡Te acompaño! -dijo Jun saliendo tras él.

-¡Un momento! ¡Ren nos tienes que ayudar! -gritó Horo Horo.

Demasiado tarde, los hermanos Tao ya se habían marchado.

-Yoh.

Yoh tembló al reconocer la voz...

-¡Annita! -sonrió nervioso el chico de cabello castaño.

-¿Se puede saber en donde has estado? ¡Son las tres y media de la tarde y tú apenas estás llegando! -le reprochó Anna.

-"¿Sólo está molesta porque me desaparecí toda la mañana?" -pensó Yoh.

-¡¿LAS TRES Y MEDIA DE LA TARDE?! -gritó Manta-¡Tenia que ir por mi disfraz antes de las tres de la tarde!

Manta salió corriendo.

-¡Aquí lo tengo! ¡El regalo perfecto para Lyserg!-gritó emocionado Ryuu.

-¡Al fin regresas! -lo saludó Horo Horo.

-Acabo de toparme con Ren y la señorita Jun, al parecer llevaban prisa... ¿no me digan que apenas van a buscar a Lyserg al aeropuerto? -les preguntó Ryuu.

-¡Chispas, Lyserg! -gritó Horo Horo- ¡Me olvidé por completo de él! ¡Y al parecer Ren también!

-¡Yo iré a recordárselo a Ren! -dijo Pilika de inmediato.

-¿Tú? –Horo Horo la miró extrañado.

-Sí, me imagino que no han de ir muy lejos. -sonrió la joven.

-Será lo mejor. -exclamó Shalona.

Pilika salió rápidamente de la casa. Horo Horo frunció el ceño. Definitivamente no le gustaba la forma en que su querida hermana menor miraba a Ren Tao. ¿Qué si Horo Horo sabía sobre los sentimientos de Pilika? Pues quizás, ya había notado que en más de una ocasión su joven hermana se sonrojaba con el chico chino y eso era algo que le disgustaba. Por que desde que todos se volvieron a ver, hace aproximadamente seis meses, Pilika se comportaba de un modo bastante extraño.

Detestaba las miradas que le lanzaba al shaman de china, sus sonrojos y suspiros... y lo peor -según Horo Horo- ¡Que se pusiera de parte de Ren en vez de la suya! ¡Eso sí que no lo soportaba!

Aunque al parecer Ren no le correspondía, a veces incluso la ignoraba por completo... Y eso en vez de alegrar a Horo Horo, lo ponía peor. No podía creer que el tonto de Ren hiciera sufrir a su hermana con su indiferencia. ¡Simplemente no lo comprendía! En los últimos años, Pilika se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita, llena de pretendientes, que él se encargaba de alejar, y que para su fortuna, ninguno parecía gustarle a ella; la jovencita parecía no estar interesada en tener un noviazgo, hasta hace seis meses, cuándo se reencontraron con sus amigos y al parecer Pilika quedó prendada del joven chino. Horo Horo sí que temió entonces, dio por pérdida a su hermana, dio por hecho que no podría evitar que Ren se la llevara. Pero, al contrario de lo que él esperaba, Ren no mostró ningún interés sentimental en la joven y eso al principio lo alivió, pero últimamente lo enfurecía, estaba harto de ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de su hermana menor

Debía hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Se supone que él no sabe nada, ya que Pilika ha tratado a toda costa de evitar que alguien descubriera sus sentimientos, pero ¿ocultarlos de su propio hermano? Eso fue imposible, sólo que ella no debía saberlo.

-¡Al fin! ¡Después de tres años sin verlo me reencontraré con el príncipe Lyserg! -gritó emocionada Milly.

La voz de Milly sacó a Horo Horo de sus pensamientos.

-Ya debe de estar impaciente, le dijimos que Ren estaría en el aeropuerto desde las tres de la tarde-exclamó Horo.

-¡Al fin llegué! -exclamó Bason.

-¡¿Bason?! -todos los presentes lo miraron con asombro.

-Díganme, ¿en donde se encuentra el señorito Ren? -les preguntó el espíritu.

-Pues... él fue a buscarte -sonrió Yoh.

Ren caminaba en silencio, se sentía culpable por haber estado espiando a su hermana y lo peor temía que la joven le reprochara.

-Es muy extraño que Bason haya desaparecido de repente, ¿no te parece? -comentó Jun.

-Hermana...

-¿Sí?

-Quiero...pedirte una disculpa...

-¿Una disculpa? -Jun lo miró confundida.

-Por lo que sucedió en el parque...yo estoy muy avergonzado...

-¿En el parque? Ren... yo... ¡no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando!

-¡¿Queé?!

-¿Qué se supone que pasó en el parque?

-Pues, Yoh y Yo... las ramas...

-¿No estaban jugando al escondite con Shalona y las demás?

-¡¿Eh?!

-Yo pensé eso.

-¿Jugando al escondite?

-No tiene porque darte pena... ese juego es muy divertido -sonrió su hermana.

-"Me pregunto si estará hablando en serio" -pensó Ren mientras escuchaba a su hermana comentar sobre lo divertido que es jugar de vez en cuándo.

-¿Sabes cuál otro es muy divertido? ¡El de los encantados! ¡Ese es uno de mis favoritos!-exclamó Jun.

-Entiendo...

-Ren... -Jun lo miró.

-¿Sí?

-No importa lo que pase... siempre serás mi hermano -Jun le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Tú sabes que te quiero mucho! Aunque seas bastante celoso, mi cariño por ti nunca desaparecerá -Jun sonrió enormemente.

-¡Un momento! entonces sí te diste cuenta de que...

Jun seguía sonriendo, mientras que Ren comenzaba a ponerse rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡REN! -gritó Pilika a lo lejos.

-¿Hum? -Ren miró a la chica de cabello azul.

-¡Hasta que los alcanzo! -dijo muy agitada.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Jun.

-Tienes que ir por Lyserg al aeropuerto...-le dijo Pilika al shaman chino.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Qué hora es? -se alarmó Ren

-Las tres y media o más tarde... -le contestó la hermana de Horo Horo.

-Ya es muy tarde y todavía debo buscar a Bason... -suspiró Ren.

-Si quieres...-Pilika dudó

Jun miró fijamente a la jovencita.

-¡Yo puedo ayudarte a buscarlo! -dijo muy roja la joven de cabellos azules.

-No es necesario... puedo hacerme cargo de las dos cosas, es más le pediré a Lyserg que me ayude, con su poder -el chico chino cruzó los brazos.

Los ojos de Pilika se entristecieron.

-No es mala idea, Pilika puede ayudarte -sonrió Jun.

-¿Qué? -Pilika miró a la chica muy sorprendida.

-Entre los tres pueden buscar a Bason, de esa forma ustedes dos entretendrán a Lyserg -exclamó la joven de cabellos verdes.

-Pero... -Ren miró a ambas chicas.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Jun le devolvió la mirada a su hermanito.

-No... Es sólo que... -Ren no sabía que decir.

-¿Sólo qué? -Jun lo miró intrigada.

-En la casa de Yoh deben de necesitar ayuda, Horo Horo lo dijo... de lo contrarió no terminarán con los preparativos y aun deben disfrazarse... -argumentó Ren

-¿Ese es el GRAN problema? -sonrió Jun.

-Pues sí... -Ren la miró nervioso.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo iré a suplir a Pilika! -Jun sonrió enormemente.

-¡¿Queé?! -Ren la miró sorprendido.

-Bueno, nos vemos -Jun se despidió.

-Pero...-Ren la miraba suplicante.

-Hasta luego Pilika -Jun le guiñó el ojo a la joven.

-¿Ahhh? -Pilika la miró confundida.

Jun y su fiel Lee Bruce Long corrieron en dirección a la casa Asakura.

-Y... ¿Por dónde comenzamos a buscar? -dijo Pilika muy nerviosa.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos por Lyserg al aeropuerto.

-Tienes razón.

Ambos caminaron en dirección al aeropuerto. Mientras tanto, Yoh y los demás...

-Al parecer nadie tiene disfraces, ¿cierto? -Anna observaba a los jóvenes trabajando.

-Pues no -le contestó Horo Horo.

-¿Y aún así piensan llevar a cabo la idea de una fiesta de disfraces? –la rubia parecía aún enfadada.

-Sí, podemos improvisar algo -sonrió Yoh.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente...

-¡LA TIENDA ESTABA CERRADA! -gritó Manta.

Un zapato de Anna le cayó al pobre chico.

-¡No estés haciendo tanto escándalo! ¡Y ten mas cuidado la próxima vez, puedes romper la puerta! -le gritó Anna.

-Discúlpame...-Manta le devolvió su zapato.

-¿Y ahora qué harás? -le preguntó Ryuu.

-No lo sé... -Manta se veía frustrado.

-¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea! -exclamó Yoh emocionado.

-"¡Oh no! ¡Otra de sus brillantes ideas!" -pensó Anna.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Y ahora quién será? -se preguntó Horo Horo.

-Bien, ya volví -sonrió Jun.

-¿Y Ren? -preguntó Yoh.

-Fue al aeropuerto.

-Aquí hay alguien que lo espera -señaló Ryuu.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Jun.

-Bason -le indicó Yoh.

-¿Bason? ¡Mi hermano te está buscando!

-Entonces debería ir por él... -dijo Bason.

-¿Irás por él? -Jun lo miró.

-¡Antes de que te vayas! -sonrió Yoh.

-¿Qué sucede? -Bason lo miró extrañado.

-Sería bueno que escucharas mi propuesta, para que luego le avisaras a Ren -sugirió Yoh sonriente.

-¿Y cuál es su propuesta Don Yoh? -le preguntó Ryuu.

-Pues... como todos saben la fiesta será de disfraces...se me acaba de ocurrir que... ¡Sería bueno que nos disfrazáramos de cada uno de nosotros! -dijo Yoh emocionado.

-¡¿QUEÉ?! – soltaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Eso lo hará más divertido, será un sorteo... meteremos nuestros nombres en un recipiente y los revolveremos, después cada uno tomará un papel y el nombre que aparezca escrito en el papel que sacamos, será el nombre de la persona de la que tenemos que disfrazarnos -les explicó Yoh.

-Suena divertido -exclamó Ryuu.

-¿No creen que ya es muy tarde para eso? -señaló Horo Horo.

-¿Por qué? Hasta ahora nadie tiene disfraz...-le dijo Yoh.

-¿De dónde vamos a sacar unos disfraces de nosotros mismos? -le dijo Horo Horo.

-¡Nosotros los elaboraremos! Sólo necesitamos que Ren entretenga a Lyserg por más tiempo -exclamó Yoh.

-Es la idea más tonta que he escuchado -opinó Shalona.

-Entonces no vengan a la fiesta -le contestó Horo Horo.

-¿Y bien? -Yoh los miró interrogante.

-¡Está bien!

Yoh comenzó a reír.

Mientras tanto, Ren y Pilika ya habían llegado al aeropuerto...

-El vuelo ya se retrasó mucho ¿no? -exclamó Pilika.

-Es verdad -respondió el joven.

-Se supone que debió de haber llegado a las tres de la tarde... me pregunto que hora será.

-Imagino que alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde -el chico parecía desanimado.

Pilika lo observó en silencio, Ren no parecía tener ni el mínimo interés en entablar una conversación con ella. La chica suspiró desilusionada.

-Lo siento, no soy bueno para conversar y menos con una chica -exclamó repentinamente el shaman.

-¿Ah? ¡No te preocupes! -dijo la chica tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Me imagino que te has de estar aburriendo.

-¡No, claro que no! Al contrario, no tienes idea de cómo disfruto de tu compañía...digo... -Pilika se puso muy roja.

-Iré a preguntar el motivo de esta larga espera -dijo Ren poniéndose de pie.

-Sí.

Pilika lo observó en silencio, pronto el chico había desaparecido entre la gente. Pilika volvió a suspirar.

-"¿Por qué es así conmigo?" -pensó con tristeza.

Suspiró nuevamente, cerro los ojos y dejó volar su mente, recordó un paseo entre Yoh, Ren, su hermano y ella, hace tres meses atrás. En ese dichoso paseo, también pensaba Ren, mientras se dirigía a pedir informes sobre el vuelo de Lyserg.

Yoh había aprovechado que Anna estaría fuera de la ciudad, ya que tuvo que ir a atender un asunto del que no lo quiso decir nada, Tamao la había acompañado.

Yoh permanecería en casa, acompañado de Ren, que en aquel entonces vivía en la casa de Anna e Yoh.

Al saber de la ausencia de Anna, Horo Horo les propuso un paseo por la ciudad, Yoh aceptó gustosamente y a Ren no le quedó más remedio que acompañarlos. Por su parte, Pilika -al enterarse de que el shaman chino iría- insistió en acompañarlos y Horo Horo terminó accediendo.

Aquel día los cuatro paseaban por la calle, todo parecía indicar que sería un paseo normal, entre amigos; incluso Pilika comenzaba a desanimarse, ya que el chico chino parecía no prestarle mucha atención, estaba más interesado en discutir con Horo Horo o hacer corajes con los comentarios de Yoh.

De pronto, Horo Horo señaló emocionado un puesto de pastelillos, Yoh y él corrieron a probarlos, pronto se vieron rodeados de puesteros ansiosos de que los dos chicos probaran las muestras gratis de la comida que se vendía en sus puestos.

Pilika observó con asombro como su hermano e Yoh eran envueltos por la gente de los puestos.

-Par de tontos -murmuró Ren.

-¿Crees que puedan comer tanto? -le preguntó Pilika.

-¡Como si no conocieras al tragón de tu hermano! -sonrió Ren, cosa que sonrojó a Pilika.

-Aquí tiene, joven -le dijo un señor extendiéndole un folleto.

-No, gracias -Ren rechazó la propaganda.

-Oye Ren...- tragó saliva Pilika.

-¿Sí?

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, pero este no es un buen sitio para hacerlo...

-¿Qué sugieres?

Pilika lo llevó hasta el parque.

-¿Y ahora? -Ren se sentó en una banca.

-¿Ah? -la chica lo miró.

-Te escucho

-Bueno...yo...tú...-Pilika sintió que las manos le sudaban.

-Aquí tiene, joven -nuevamente el chico de la propaganda le extendió a Ren un folleto.

-No, gracias -volvió a rechazarlo el joven shaman.

-Esto que voy a decirte es sumamente importante, al menos lo es para mí...- Pilika se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y qué es? -Ren la miró fijamente.

-Pues... quiero decirte que tú…

-Aquí tiene, joven -era el chico de la propaganda que le extendía un folleto a Ren.

-No la quiero -repitió Ren algo enfadado.

-¿Seguro, joven? -insistió el sujeto.

-Estoy seguro -le respondió el chico chino.

-¡Ren! -Pilika llamó su atención.

-¿Qué?

-Te estaba a punto de decir algo -le reprochó la joven.

-Lo siento, pero tú lo viste, ese tipo ha estado dando lata -se disculpó el chico Tao.

-Bueno, ya no importa -suspiró la hermana de Horo Horo.

-¡No! me trajiste hasta aquí y ahora me lo dices.

-Pero... es que no puedo...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya me acobardé.

-¿Cómo que te acobardaste? no te entiendo... ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no te lo voy a decir!

-¡Vaya, tienes un pésimo genio!

-¿Tú crees eso? -Pilika lo miró con tristeza.

-Para ser hermana de Horo Horo, estás bien -Ren cruzó los brazos.

-¿Lo estoy? ¿Y que quieres decir con que estoy bien? -Pilika lo miró confundida.

-Me refiero a que...

-Aquí tiene, joven -el sujeto de la propaganda interrumpió a Ren.

-¡¿Usted de nuevo?! -gritaron enojados Ren y Pilika.

-Pos, sí -el de la propaganda tembló.

-¡Ya me tiene harto! ¡Hay muchas otras personas más aquí, ¿por qué insiste conmigo?! -le gritó Ren.

-Es que... -el sujeto comenzó a sudar.

-Probablemente...-Pilika miró al hombre de la propaganda.

-¡Contésteme! ¿Por qué sólo me molesta a mí? -Ren estaba muy molesto.

-¡Corre Ren! -Pilika tomó del brazo al chico chino.

-¡¿Queé?! -exclamó Ren mientras Pilika se lo llevaba corriendo.

-¡Debemos huir de ese sujeto! -le gritó ella sin dejar de correr.

-¿Pero, por qué? -Ren corría sin entender.

-¡Quizás es un espía!

-¿Un espía? ¿De que rayos hablas? ¿Cómo que un espía? -Ren parecía enojado.

-¡De otra manera, no nos estaría siguiendo!- le señaló Pilika.

-¡Joven, su folleto! -gritaba el chico de la propaganda.

-¡Ay, no! ¡Ahí viene! -exclamó Ren.

-¡Te lo dije! -sonrió Pilika.

-¡Joven! ¡Joven!

-¡Debemos perderlo! -sugirió la joven.

-¿Y cómo? -Ren la miró confundido.

-¡Detrás de esos botes, pronto! -le indicó Pilika.

-¡Entendido!

Ambos chicos se escondieron atrás de unos botes de basura, el hombre de la propaganda pasó y no los vio.

-¡Lo logramos! -sonrió satisfecha Pilika.

-Estás loca -Ren sacudió el polvo de su ropa.

-¿Loca? ¡Te salvé! ¿Qué tal si era un secuestrador?

-Tal vez sólo era un tipo al que le interesaba repartir todo sus folletos, ¿sabes? Para eso los andan.

-¡Eres un mal agradecido! -Pilika parecía enojada.

De pronto...

-¡Joven!

-¡Aggghhh! -gritaron Ren y Pilika.

-Aquí tiene, joven.

-¡Vamonos! -Pilika volvió a jalar a Ren.

-¡Esperen! ¡No me hagan correr, por favor! -les gritó el sujeto de los folletos.

-¡Ese viejo, está loco! -exclamó Ren.

-¡Te lo dije! -le reprochó Pilika.

De pronto, ambos chocaron contra una vendedora de rosas.

-¡AUCH! -se quejó Pilika del dolor.

Todos habían terminado en el piso, menos...

-Aquí tiene, joven...

-Gracias...-desde el suelo, Ren tomó finalmente el dichoso folleto.

El tipo de la propaganda se marchó. Pero, ahora tenían otro problema.

-¡Mis rosas! ¡Mis rosas! -exclamaba espantada la vendedora.

-Lo siento mucho... -se disculpó Pilika.

-¡Con eso no me regresas mis rosas! ¡Todas quedaron arruinadas! -la vendedora la miró amenazante.

-Prometo que le pagaré...-dijo avergonzada Pilika.

-Aquí tiene -Ren sacó su billetera.

-¡¿Qué haces, Ren?! -dijo asombrada Pilika.

-¿Qué crees que hago? ¡Pagándole las rosas! -masculló el joven.

-Pero... fue mi culpa... -Pilika estaba avergonzada.

-No, fue mía. Aquel tipo me seguía a mí -murmuró Ren.

-Pero... no debimos haber salido corriendo como locos.

-Sólo tratabas de ayudar, supongo.

-Pues... supones mal -a Pilika le rodó una gota por la nuca.

-¿Qué? -Ren la miró confundido.

-Es que pensé que sería divertido y... -Pilika le sonrió nerviosa.

-¡¿Divertido?! -a Ren la salió una enorme vena.

-Sí.

-¡¿A eso le llamas diversión?! ¡Mira todo lo que pasó por querer divertirte! -a Ren le crecía una y otra vez la aleta de tiburón que tiene en la cabeza.

-Yo...lo siento.

-¡¿Lo sientes?! -Ren estaba muy enojado.

-¡No era mi intención causar daños! ¡Sólo trataba de…! -se detuvo.

Bajó la mirada, Ren la miraba con enojo.

-No quería que siguieras aburriéndote conmigo... -soltó de pronto.

-¿Qué? -Ren la miró sin entender.

-¡Lo que oyes! ¡Sé que te aburres horrores cuándo estás conmigo! ¡No tienes por que fingir! ¡Lo sé! ¡Soy demasiado tonta para ti!

-¿De que hablas?

-¡No me hagas repetirlo, porque la que se aburrió ahora, fui yo! -Pilika lo miró con rabia y tristeza en sus ojos.

Ren no supo que decir, la chica se fue corriendo de ahí.

-Joven, su cambio -era la vendedora de rosas.

-¿Ah? -Ren la miró confundido.

-Que aquí tiene su cambio.

-¿Ella cree que...? -Ren no le prestó atención a la señora.

-¡JOVEN! -la mujer se enfadó.

-"Si tan sólo supiera" -pensó Ren con tristeza.

-¿Sabe qué? ¡Me voy! -la mujer de las rosas estaba enojada.

-¡Oiga espere! ¡Mi cambio! ¿Piensa robárselo?

La vendedora de rosas estaba que sacaba chispas del coraje. Pero Ren no lo notó, lo que sí notó fue una rosa, la única que había sobrevivido.

-Oiga, vieja... -le dijo Ren

-¡¿Vieja?!

-Quédese con el cambio, ya me cansé de esperarlo.

-¡¿Esperarlo?! ¡Pero si yo...!

Ren ya se había ido.

Pilika lloraba en una banca del parque...

-Creo que exageré las cosas... ¿se habrá dado cuenta de lo que siento por él?

Comenzó a secar sus lágrimas, lo más conveniente era que regresara; iba a levantarse cuando sintió a alguien parado junto a ella.

-¿Ren?

-Oye...mira, sobrevivió una -Ren le dio la rosa que había encontrado.

-Gracias -sonrió ella.

Ren se sentó a su lado.

-Escucha... yo no me aburro contig... lo que quiero decir es que...

-¿Ren? -Pilika lo miró ansiosa.

-¡Fue muy divertido! Correr de ese viejo loco.

-Sí, lo fue.

-Ojala de nuevo volvamos a salir.

-¿Perdón? -Pilika se sonrojó: ¿acaso le estaba pidiendo una cita?

-Sí, Yoh, tu hermano, tú, yo... ¿me entiendes?

-Sí... entiendo.

Estuvieron unos 5 minutos sin decir nada más.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Y qué era lo que había en el dichoso folleto? ¿A que le hace propaganda ese tipo raro? -Pilika trató de hacerle plática.

-Pues... no lo he visto aún -Ren desdobló el folleto.

-¿Y bien?

-¡¿Pero qué se ha creído?!

-¿Qué ocurre, Ren?

-¡Es una peluquería! ¿Qué tiene en contra de mi cabello? ¡¿Por eso me seguía tanto?! ¡Ya estuvo que se va a vivir con Ryuu!

-No te lo tomes tan en serio -sonrió Pilika.

-Es hora de irnos, Yoh y Horo Horo deben estar buscándonos.

-Tienes razón.

Ambos se levantaron. De repente...

-¡Buuuuuu! -un niño salió de los arbustos.

-¡Aggggggghhhhhhh! -gritó Pilika abrazando a Ren.

- ¡Te asusté! -el niño se echó a reír.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! -le reclamó Pilika

-¡Es muy divertido espantar parejitas en el parque! -el niño seguía riendo.

-En primera: ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? y en segunda, Ren y yo sólo somos amigos.

-¡Eso dicen todos! -el niño se fue riendo.

-¡Mocoso malcriado, regresa! -gritó Pilika enojada.

-Pilika...-le habló Ren

Pilika seguía abrazada de Ren.

-¿Hum? ¡Ahhhh! -Pilika se sonrojó- ¡Ahora entiendo porque ese niño no me creyó! lo siento, Ren...-dijo soltándolo

La chica lo había soltado, pero pronto sintió como el shaman la tomaba del brazo y la atraía hacia él.

-¡¿Qué haces, Ren?! -la muchacha se espantó.

Ren la rodeó de la cintura y apoyándose de un árbol la fue atrayendo poco a poco hacia él.

-Pero... Ren...-susurró la joven a unos centímetros de él

Él la miró y acarició su cabello, su rostro, sus labios. Ella se fue estremeciendo poco a poco, de pronto él dejo de acariciarla.

-Si me dices que no, lo entenderé -le dijo él.

-¿Ah? -ella lo miró confundida.

-Que si no quieres no lo hago -le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Qué si no quiero? yo... lo deseo como no tienes idea -dijo ella sin importarle que sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo.

-Yo también -le volvió a sonreír.

Entonces tomó su barbilla y con suavidad le depositó un beso, ella lo abrazó del cuello, quizás para mayor comodidad. Fue al principio un beso suave, tímido, después se olvidaron de sus nervios, para convertir ese tímido beso en un beso apasionado.

De repente...

-¡Al fin los encuentro!

Era la voz de Yoh, rápidamente los dos se separaron, ante un espantado y asombrado Yoh...

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? -a Yoh le salió una gota gigantesca en la cabeza.

-Yoh... Escucha... –Ren trató de calmarlo.

-¿No me digas que...? -Yoh miró a Ren.

-Yo...-Ren no sabía que decir.

-¿Qué Pilika se pasó a ahogar y tuviste que darle respiración de boca a boca? -dijo Yoh tranquilamente.

Pilika y Ren cayeron de espaldas.

-¿No era eso? -Yoh los miró confundido.

-¿Ah? bueno...- Ren comenzó a sudar.

-¿De que me perdí? -llegó Horo Horo.

-Pues, Pilika...

Yoh no terminó de hablar, Ren le tapó la boca.

-Ya es muy tarde, regresemos a casa -sonrió nervioso Ren.

Desde aquel día, ninguno de los dos -digo, de los tres-, había mencionado lo sucedido. Cosa, que tenia a Pilika muy triste.

-"No lo entiendo, ¿por qué se porta así conmigo? yo creí que a partir de ese beso... todo iba a cambiar" -pensó Pilika con tristeza

Como ya mencioné antes, ella no era la única que recordaba aquel día.

-"¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada al respecto? ¿Acaso no le importó? ¿Realmente no le importó que la hay besa...? -el sólo pensar en ello hacía que se sonrojara.

Mientras tanto, Yoh estaba muy animado con la idea surgida por su mente y el sorteo ya se estaba realizando.

-¡Pero que suerte tengo, aquí dice su nombre Don Yoh! -exclamó contento Ryuu.

-¿Quién sigue? -Yoh miró a las Lillys, mientras reía divertido.

-¡Yo! -Milly sacó un papel del recipiente- ¡¿Jun?! -gritó sorprendida.

-¡Es mi turno!-se acercó Horo Horo- Veamos, aquí dice... ¡TAMAO! -el chico se puso muy rojo.

-¿De mí? ¿Se va a disfrazar de mí? -Tamao se sonrojó de la pena.

-Y yo debo disfrazarme de Fausto -exclamó Manta.

-¿Ya todos tomaron su papelito? -les preguntó Yoh.

-Pues yo no he visto a Anna tomar el suyo -indicó Horo Horo.

Anna le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Annita, es tu turno -sonrió Yoh.

Anna tomó el papel, lo leyó y...

-¡NO DE NINGUNA MANERA LO HARÉ! ¡No pienso vestirme de Manta! ¡Es ridículo! ¡No lo haré!

-Pero Anna, debes hacerlo...-Yoh trató de convencerla.

-¡He dicho que no!

-Entonces vuelve a meterlo en el recipiente y saca otro -le dijo Yoh.

-¡Eso es trampa! -se quejó Shalona.

-Sólo quedan dos papeles -observó Fausto.

-Los de Ren y Pilika -le indicó Ryuu.

-¡De veras! ¿En donde está Pilika? -preguntó Horo Horo a Jun.

-Se quedó a hacerle compañía a Ren -sonrió la joven Tao.

Horo Horo frunció el ceño.

* * *

-¿Qué te dijeron? -preguntó Pilika.

-El vuelo se retrasó y llegará hasta las seis. -le respondió Ren.

-Tendremos que esperar mucho.

-Puedes irte si quieres, no tienes porque esperarlo.

-Pero...

-Aún debes buscar un disfraz ¿no?

-Sí, pero... creí que te ayudaría a buscar a Bason.

-No te preocupes, ya aparecerá -le sonrió Ren

Pilika se sonrojó profundamente.

-¡Señorito! -gritó Bason

-¿Qué te dije? -exclamó Ren a Pilika.

-¡Le tengo noticias sobre la fiesta!

-¿Qué clase de noticias? -Ren lo miró intrigado.

-Antes que nada, deben tomar uno de estos papeles.

-¿Y para qué? -preguntó Pilika.

-¡Tómenlos, por favor! -insistió Bason.

-¿Anna? ¿Por qué en este papel dice Anna? -Pilika miró a Bason extrañada.

-Bason... ¿tiene esto algo que ver con la fiesta? -le preguntó Bason.

-Sí. -le respondió el espíritu.

-Déjame adivinar, nos debemos disfrazar de la persona que nos salga en el papel-Ren dobló el papel que acababa de tomar.

-Sí, así es. ¡Que listo es señorito!

-¡Dile a Yoh que de ninguna manera me pienso disfrazar de Ryuu! -gritó Ren furioso.

-¡No se enoje señorito! ¡Enseguida voy y le digo! -Bason desapareció.

Ren arrugó el papel y comenzó a murmurar muchas cosas difíciles de entender.

-Tranquilo... sólo es un juego -sonrió Pilika.

-Tal vez, pero... ¡no lo voy a hacer!

-¡Ren!

-¡Además no me puedo disfrazar! ¡Debo esperar a Lyserg! ¿Qué explicación puedo darle si me ve vestido de Ryuu?

-Bueno…no lo sé.

-¡Ven! -tomó a Pilika de la mano- ¡Debo hablar con Yoh!

-S...sí...-Pilika estaba muy roja

Ambos chicos salieron del aeropuerto, estuvieron caminando largo rato. Ren seguía sin soltar a Pilika, estaba tan enfadado por el asunto de los disfraces que no se había dado cuenta de que venia casi arrastrando a la joven.

-¡En cuanto llegue a su casa me va a oír! -repetía una y otra vez Ren

De pronto, Ren choco contra alguien, haciendo que frenara de inmediato.

-¡Fíjese por donde va! -gritó Ren

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces por aquí? -exclamó Pilika

Era Horo Horo.

-Iba directo al aeropuerto, quería ver si ya había llegado Lyserg... ¿Y ustedes a donde iban?-Horo Horo miró con enfado a Ren.

-¿Eh? -Ren no comprendió el enojo de su amigo.

-Ren...-murmuró Pilika.

-¿Qué? -el chico chino la miró.

_-Nuestras manos_- Pilika le indicó con la mirada.

-¡Ah! -Ren soltó a Pilika sonrojado.

-Hermano... ¿Y quien te tocó para disfrazarte? -Pilika nerviosa.

-¡Señorito! -Bason apareció.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó un nervioso Ren.

-Le informo que ya cumplí con lo que me pidió.

-¿Y que te dijo Yoh? -Ren trató de ignorar la penosa situación de hace unos minutos.

-Dijo que no había problema, ya que usted no será la única persona que no piensa disfrazarse -le respondió Bason.

-¡Bien! Ahora debo regresar al aeropuerto... ¡Adiós! -Ren se fue rápidamente.

-¡Señorito espéreme! ¿Sabe quien se va a disfrazar de usted? -Bason siguió a Ren.

Horo Horo miró a su hermana con enfado, ella sonrió tratando de calmarlo.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, ya eran las seis de la tarde. Ren esperaba impaciente el vuelo en donde vendría Lyserg.

-Al menos me dio tiempo de darme una ducha -exclamó el chico de ojos dorados.

Por fin fue anunciada la llegada del vuelo en donde llegaría Lyserg.

-¡Ya era hora! -se quejó Ren.

Y por fin lo vio, reconoció rápidamente la cabellera verde de su amigo.

-¡Ren Tao, que gusto verte! -sonrió Lyserg.

-A mí también me da gusto verte -le respondió el Tao.

-¿Y en dónde están los demás?

-Pues... ¡El avión tardó mucho! -exclamó Ren.

-Es verdad, hubieron algunos contratiempos, pensé que no llegaría -volvió a sonreír Lyserg- ¡Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Yoh y a los demás!

-¿Sí? Ellos estaban aquí, pero como ya era muy tarde tuvieron que irse.

-Comprendo.

-Pero no te preocupes, podemos ir a la casa de Yoh.

-¿En serio? -se emocionó el chico inglés.

-¡Pero primero demos un paseo para que conozcas la ciudad!

-¿Un paseo?

-Sí, y te advierto que yo no sé mucho de esta ciudad, ya que tampoco soy de aquí...pero aún así, ¡Haré un intento por ser un buen guía!

-Está bien. Mientras me puedes contar como han estado todos por aquí.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, yo te cuento. Yoh está igual de despistado que siempre.

-¿Cómo ha estado Ryuu?

-Bien, extrañándote como siempre.

Seguían caminando.

-¿Y Manta?

-Tan enano... digo pequeño como siempre.

Seguían caminando

-¿Y Anna?

-Igual de gruñona que siempre.

Seguían caminando

-¿Y Fausto?

-Sigue tan enamorado de su esposa como siempre.

Seguían caminando

-¿Y Tamao?

-Tan tímida como siempre.

Seguían caminando

-¿Y Horo Horo?

-Igual de tonto como siempre.

Seguían caminando

-¿Y tu hermana?

-Con Lee Bruce Long como siempre

Seguían caminando

-¿Y Pilika?

-Igual de hermosa como siempre.

Ren se detuvo bruscamente... ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-¿Eh? -Lyserg lo miró confundido.

-Yo...

-¿Ocurre algo malo? -Lyserg lo miraba extrañado.

-No, nada.

* * *

-¡Díganme, ¿no estoy idéntico a Ren?! -dijo contento Yoh.

-Si tú lo dices -le respondió Anna.

-¡Parecen que ya estamos todos! -dijo entusiasmado Manta.

-Amidamaru, ¿puedes avisarle a Ren que ya está todo listo?-le preguntó Yoh.

-¡Claro! -Amidamaru se fue.

Ren estaba en el parque con Lyserg.

-Se ve que a Morphie le dio mucho gusto ver a Bason -sonrió Lyserg.

-Sí, así parece -contestó Ren.

-Y dime, ¿qué ha acontecido por aquí?

-¿Acontecido? nada en especial... las cosas siguen igual que siempre.

-¿No me digas que las cosas entre Anna e Yoh siguen estando igual?

-Sí

-¿Ryuu y Horo Horo siguen sin novia?

-Sí

-¿Y tú?

-También

-¿Y no hay nadie que te guste?

-No. Ni a Horo Horo, ni a Manta... ¡Así que cambiemos el tema!

-Como gustes.

-¿Sabes quienes están aquí?

-No

-¡Las 5 Lillys!

-¿En serio? ¡Que coincidencia!

-A propósito... ¿Tú tienes novia o alguien que te guste?

-¡No! -Lyserg se sonrojó

-¿Seguro?

-¡Claro! -Lyserg estaba nervioso.

-Pues, te pregunto porque Milly sigue soltera.

Lyserg lo miró sonrojado.

-Bien -murmuró el chico de cabellos verdes.

-Y en estos dos años se ha puesto muy bonita, aunque de por sí ya era bonita ¿No te parece?

-No lo sé, no la he visto...así que no se si se haya convertido en una linda jovencita.

-Cuando te pregunté si te parecía, me refería a ¿qué si no te parecía que Milly era bonita?

-Bueno...si era muy bonita, por eso a Ryuu le gustaba tanto.

-¿Sólo a Ryuu? -Ren lo miró interrogante.

-¿Perdón? -Lyserg tembló.

-Olvídalo.

Lyserg bajó la mirada, Ren sonrió satisfecho.

Lyserg miraba al suelo, mientras que Ren miraba a las estrellas, de pronto...

-"Esa no es una estrella" "Lo que viene ahí es... ¡Amidamaru!" -pensó Ren.

-¡Todo está listo! ¡Todo está listo! -gritaba el samurai.

-¡Guarda silencio! -gritó Ren.

-¿Qué sucede? -Lyserg alzó la vista.

-¡Nada! ¿Qué te parece si ya nos vamos a la casa de Yoh? -dijo nervioso el shaman chino.

-Sí, está bien.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Yoh.

-¡Ahí vienen! - le informó Amidamaru a todos.

-¡Bien! -sonrió Horo Horo.

-¡Apaguen las luces! -pidió Ryuu.

Y a fuera de la casa.

-¿Estás seguro de que hay alguien en casa? -preguntó Lyserg.

-Claro.

-Todo se ve muy oscuro.

-A ellos les gusta estar a obscuras -excusó Ren jalando la puerta

-¿Seguro que podemos entrar sin llamar a la puerta?

-Claro.

Y adentro de la casa.

-¡Hay que encender las luces! -gritó Yoh.

Y la puerta se abrió...

Y las luces se encendieron...

-¡SORPRESA! -gritaron todos.

-¡AGGGHHHHHHH! -gritó aterrado Lyserg.

Todos miraron extrañados al joven inglés, quien apuntó hacía el piso.

Para sorpresa de todos, ahí tirado... en casi la entrada estaba el cuerpo de...

-¡REN! -gritaron todos.

-¡Ejem! Yo estoy aquí junto a Lyserg -habló el chico chino.

-Si no es Ren entonces es...-Manta miró al cuerpo ahí tirado.

-¡YOH! -gritó con terror Anna.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

__****  
****N/A****:** ¿Cómo vieron este primer capitulo? ¡Con toda confianza, díganmelo! Acepto cualquier crítica, sobre todo tratándose de ortografía y más en los acentos... ¡Los acentos son mi perdición! En fin, espero no haber tenido muchos horrores ortográficos.

Sobre la historia Supuestamente es una parodia de esas novelas de detectives, ¡ojalá me salga bien!

Y aunque la trama es buscar al culpable del atentado contra Yoh, no pude evitar añadirle otras cosillas, que ojala no hayan desentonado la trama.

_**¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_!


	2. Sospechas

**¡¿QUIÉN ATENTÓ CONTRA YOH ASAKURA?! **

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 2**

**"Sospechas"**

**  
**  
Todos esperaban ansiosos, se miraban unos a otros intrigados y preocupados. El silencio que invadía el lugar era sumamente incomodo y lo sería aún más, si no fuera porque de vez en cuándo unos sollozos femeninos, lo interrumpían.

Horo Horo no dejaba de moverse de un lugar a otro, aún ataviado en su disfraz de Tamao; Tamao, por su parte, estaba llorosa, de ella eran los sollozos, que interrumpían el silencio incomodo que invadía a todos los presentes.

Las Lillys parecían inquietas, temerosas, veían fijamente a la puerta, como esperando el momento oportuno para salir de ese lugar.

Manta se encontraba sentado en el piso, sus enormes ojos reflejaban la angustia que lo invadía. A su lado, se encontraba Ryuu, quien temblaba, a pesar de que se repetía mentalmente así mismo: "cálmate, cálmate".

Jun permanecía en silencio, serena. Del lado contrario a ella, se encontraba Pilika mirando al suelo, tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido; parado junto a ella y recargado en la pared, se encontraba Ren, sin mirar a nadie.

Lyserg no dejaba de lanzar miradas acusadoras a todos, cargadas con fuertes dosis de desconfianza.

Anna por su parte, inexpresiva como siempre, se encontraba en un estado mental de incredibilidad... ¿qué le había pasado a Yoh?

La puerta se abrió y Fausto entró a la habitación.

-Se encuentra fuera de peligro, solo está inconsciente. -declaró el rubio.

Todos suspiraron con alivio.

-Y bien, ¿quién fue? -Anna los miró con frialdad.

Todos la miraron confundidos.

-¿Quién de ustedes quiso matar a mi prometido?-soltó la itako.

-¡¿Queeé?!

-Uno de ustedes trató de matarlo y exijo saber quien. -les dijo Anna con voz muy firme.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Yo, no! ¡Sabes que no mataría ni a una mosca! -se apresuró a decir Horo Horo.

-¡Jamás le haría daño a Don Yoh! -exclamó con tristeza Ryuu.

-Le tengo mucho aprecio a Yoh como para desearle algún mal... -aclaró con suavidad Fausto.

-Yoh es mi mejor amigo... ¡¿cómo iba a querer matarlo?! -lloriqueó Manta.

-¡Yo jamás pensaría en lastimar al joven Yoh! -expresó con angustia Tamao.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna asesina! -Shalona se indignó.

-¡Y nosotras tampoco! -las demás Lillys también estaban indignadas.

-¡Yo tampoco sería capaz! -Pilika también manifestó su inocencia.

-¿Y ustedes? -Anna miró a Lyserg y a Ren.

-Ni siquiera estábamos aquí. -murmuró Ren.

-Pues alguien tuvo que ser. -Anna miró a todos con desconfianza.

-A mi parecer, todos son sospechosos. -declaró Lyserg.

Anna asintió en silencio, ¡por primera vez estaba de acuerdo en algo con el chico inglés!

-Eso te incluye a ti, Anna. -le aclaró Lyserg.

-¿Qué? ¿A mi? -Anna parecía sorprendida.

-Es verdad Anna, ¡bien pudiste haber sido tú! -soltó Horo Horo.

-¿Yo? ¡No seas ridículo!

-¿Y por que no? -Sally la miró desconfiada.

-¿Qué motivo tendría para matarlo? -preguntó Anna.

-Mejor pregunta que motivo tendrías para no matarlo. -le aconsejó Elly.

-Cualquiera de ustedes pudo haber tenido un buen motivo… -murmuró Ren.

-¡Tú también pudiste haber tenido un buen motivo! -le señaló Horo Horo.

-Pero yo no lo hice. -le contestó Ren.

-¿Y por qué habría de creerte? -Horo lo miró desconfiado.

-Por una sencilla razón: yo no estaba adentro de la casa. -explicó el chico chino.

-¿Y eso que? ¡Bien pudiste haber entrado en secreto! -Horo seguía dudando.

-¿Con ustedes en la entrada? ¡No seas ridículo Tamao! -musitó el chico Tao.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! -Horo Horo se puso muy rojo.

-Tamao. -dijo Ren.

-"¿Acaso él sabe lo que siento por ella?" -pensó Horo con nerviosismo.

Tamao los miraba confundida.

-¿Por qué me dices así? –Horo Horo trató de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Por tu disfraz... ¿por qué otro motivo lo haría? -Ren lo miró con curiosidad.

-¡Ah! -Horo Horo se sonrojó.

-Déjense de tonterías y díganme de una buena vez quien lo hizo. -se escuchó la siempre fría voz de Anna.

-¡Yo digo que fue Ren! -insistió Horo Horo.

-Y yo te repito que estaba afuera de la casa y no pude haber entrado en secreto con ustedes en la entrada. -Ren estaba muy tranquilo.

-¡Pudiste haber entrado por alguna otra parte! -exclamó Horo.

-¡Lo mismo pudo haber hecho Lyserg! -se escuchó la voz de Pilika.

-¿Yo? -Lyserg se sorprendió.

-Sí, tal vez fuiste tú quien entró en secreto y trató de matar a Yoh. -la hermana menor de Horo Horo lo miró con desconfianza.

-¡Lyserg jamás haría tal cosa! -Ryuu se mostró indignado.

-Pues que yo recuerde, ya trató una vez de matar a Yoh Asakura ¿no? -Elly los miró.

-Sí, cuándo estaba con los X-laws -le respondió Horo.

-¿Lo ven? -insistió Pilika.

-¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! ¡Yo creo ciegamente en la inocencia del príncipe Lyserg! -Milly parecía disgustada.

-A este paso nunca resolveremos nada, todas insisten en defender a sus hombres. -Anna miró a Pilika y a Milly.

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron ante lo dicho por Anna.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos -Jun se dirigió a su joven hermano.

-¿Eh? -Ren se mostró sorprendido.

-¿Y porque la prisa? -Anna la miró desconfiada.

-No hay ninguna prisa, es sólo que esta situación es muy extraña y todos estamos muy estresados, me gustaría descansar. -le explicó Jun.

-Y a mi me gustaría que nadie saliera de la casa. -dijo Lyserg con voz firme.

Todos miraron confundidos al inglés.

-¿No me digas que aún quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños? -se rascó la cabeza Horo Horo.

-Lo que quiero es averiguar quien trató de matar a Yoh. -le explicó tranquilamente el chico de cabello verde.

-Pero, aquí todos somos sospechosos -dudó Manta.

-A excepción de Lyserg y yo. -aclaró Ren.

-¡Aja! ¡Ya lo descrubí todo! -exclamó Shalona.

-¿Tú? ¿Has descubierto al culpable? -Sally la miró asombrada.

-¡Fueron Lyserg y Ren! ¡Entre los dos trataron de matar al líder de los YohYohs! -Shalona acusadora.

-¡Eso es un disparate! -se quejaron Pilika y Milly al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mi Lyserg es inocente! -exclamó Ryuu.

-Creo que lo mejor por ahora, es descansar -Lyserg habló en voz alta.

-Entonces, ¿nos podemos ir, ya? -Jun rogaba con la mirada que así fuera.

Anna, ¿te molesta si nos quedamos a dormir aquí? -preguntó Lyserg.

-Sí, me molesta. Pero, no hay de otra... a cambio tienes que entregarme la cabeza del homicida. -dijo Anna muy seria.

-¿L...la...c...cabeza? -Manta tragó saliva.

Anna les asignó una habitación, a cada uno.

Las Lillys dormirían en el mismo cuarto, Tamao y Pilika compartirían alcoba.

Jun le pidió una habitación para ella sola, cosa que se le hizo muy extraño a la joven sacerdotisa, ya que por lo general, la joven Tao no exige mucho. Fausto también tenía una habitación para él solo...bueno, no tan solo, para él y para Elisa.

Lyserg pidió que todos los chicos estuvieran en la misma habitación, para así vigilarlos; Ryuu estaba muy emocionado con la idea de dormir junto a Lyserg: "Será como en los viejos tiempos" había dicho.

Cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, Anna permaneció en el corredor, esperando a Fausto. Él estaba examinando nuevamente a Yoh.

-Sigue inconsciente. -declaró Fausto saliendo de la alcoba de Yoh.

-Pero, despertara... ¿cierto? -la chica parecía preocupada.

-Sí, lo hará. Pero, por ahora hay que esperar. -le sonrió Fausto con dulzura, como tratando de darle ánimos.

Fausto se dirigió a su habitación; Anna entró a la alcoba de su prometido, ahí estaba él, inconsciente.

-Yoh... ¿pero que fue lo que pasó? -Anna tomó una de sus manos.

Súbitamente el recuerdo de su primer beso llegó a su mente, haciéndola sonrojar.

Mientras tanto, en otra alcoba de la casa: Las Lillys no podían dormir, estaban muy nerviosas.

-¿Pero quién pudo haberlo hecho? -preguntó Elly, más para si misma que para sus amigas.

-No tengo idea. -murmuró Shalona.

-Yo no recuerdo nada...bueno, sólo que él estaba muy emocionado. -añadió Lilly.

-Todo esto me ha dado miedo… -susurró Milly.

-Pero... ¿qué motivo pudo tener alguien para querer matarlo? es verdad que a veces es exasperante, pero… no es para querer matarlo ¿o si? -Elly parecía confundida.

-Existen más motivos para querer matarlo, el hecho de que Yoh sea exasperante, no fue lo que motivó a la persona que quiso asesinarlo. -se escuchó una voz masculina en la puerta del cuarto.

-¡Príncipe Lyserg! -exclamó sonrojada Milly.

Por primera vez desde que entró a la casa Asakura, Lyserg miró a Milly, quien con los años se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita. Ahora ella era más alta, pero no tan alta como sus amigas; Su cabello seguía del mismo largo que antes, su rostro aún reflejaba una inocencia de niña, en sus ojos se podía ver todavía aquel brillo de picardía y ternura a la vez; Y al parecer, a pesar de los años, seguía enamorada de él.

Lyserg se sonrojó repentinamente, por lo que mejor dejó de mirar a Milly, tratando de concentrarse en el asunto de Yoh.

-¿Cuáles motivos? -se escuchó la voz de Sally.

Lyserg miró confundido a Sally, la voz de la chica lo había sacado muy bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-Tal vez, Yoh sabe algo de alguien...y ese alguien no quiere que los demás se enteren de ese algo. -afirmó Lyserg.

-¿Cómo? ¿Alguien... algo... alguien? ¡Entre tanto algo y alguien ya me confundí! -bramó Shalona.

-Tal vez, alguien quiso vengarse de él... -dijo Lyserg ignorando la queja de Shalona.

-¿Vengarse? -Milly parpadeó.

Lyserg asintió en silencio, sonrojándose nuevamente.

-Tal vez... al alguien le estorba Yoh. -declaró Lyserg evitando mirar a Milly, para no sonrojarse nuevamente.

-Pero se supone que todos ellos son sus amigos. -argumentó Elly.

-Si, pero a veces...es no importa. -murmuró Lyserg con amargura.

-¡Hay no! ¡Eso significa que estamos bajo el mismo techo que un asesino despiadado que nos puede matar a todos! -gritó Milly espantada.

-Cálmate, nunca dejaría que algo malo te pasara... -Lyserg la miró con ternura.

Milly se sonrojó profundamente. Las demás Lillys miraron al chico inglés con asombro.

-¡No le creas Milly! ¡Recuerda lo que te hizo aquel día en que se unió a los soldados X! -se escuchó con fuerza la voz de Rally.

-¡Es verdad! ¡No le creas ni una palabra! -Elly cruzó los brazos.

-¡No porque ahora te hable bonito le vas a perdonar el daño que te hizo! -se escuchó la voz de Lilly.

-¿Qué? pero creí que eso ya había quedado en el pasado… -Lyserg las miró confundido.

-¡Pues creíste mal! -Sally lo miró desafiante.

-Yo cometí muchos errores y estoy arrepentido de ellos... ¡créanme! -Lyserg les lanzó una mirada suplicante.

-Pues... ¡pídele una disculpa a Milly! -le ordenó Shalona.

-¡BASTA!

El grito de Milly detuvo la discusión.

-¡Dejen de decir tonterías! -Milly estaba tan enojada como apenada.

-¡No son tonterías! ¡Él te despreció! -gimió Elly.

-¡Lo mínimo que puede hacer ahora es pedirte perdón! -exclamó Rally.

-¡Ya no sigan! -Milly estaba muy avergonzada.

-Pero... -sus amigas la miraron confundidas.

-El príncipe Lyserg lo ha dicho… ¡todo eso ha quedado en el pasado!

-No, Milly. -Lyserg la miró muy serio.

-¿Eh? -la joven parpadeó.

-Ellas tiene razón...discúlpame. -Lyserg se inclinó a la altura de la chica.

-Príncipe Lyserg... -Milly lo miró con una mezcla de confusión y sonrojo.

-¡Oh! eso es algo. -exclamó Elly.

-¡Pero no es suficiente! ¡Ahora debes convertirte en su esclavo! ¡Sólo así pagaras por el sufrimiento que le causaste! -rió Shalona.

Milly la miró con una gota.

-¡Ya es muy tarde! es mejor que nos acostemos a dormir. -se estiró Lilly.

-¡Tienes toda la razón! -Elly miró el reloj.

-Me retiro… buenas noches y que tengan dulces sueños. -sonrió Lyserg.

-¡Igualmente! -Milly parecía muy contenta.

-Antes de que te vayas... -Shalona lo detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Sí? -Lyserg la miró confundido.

-Quiero que me digas... cuales son tus intenciones con Milly. -los ojos de Shalona brillaban con interés.

-¡Mejor nos acostamos a dormir! -Milly jaló a su rubia líder.

-Que descanses Lyserg. -Lilly le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Con todo y la puerta en su rostro, Lyserg estaba muy rojo.

En otra habitación de la casa, Tamao y Pilika no podían dormir.

-¿Quién pudo haber sido? -preguntó angustiada Tamao.

-No lo sé... todos son sospechosos ¡hasta tú!

-¿Yo?

-¡Una mujer despechada es capaz de todo! ¡Y bien lo pudiste haber querido matarlo al sentirte rechazada!

-¡Jamás haría tal cosa! -Tamao tembló.

-Pues lo dudo mucho... ¡oh no! ¿Qué tal si mientras duermo tratas de matarme? ¡Como he descubierto tu secreto!

-¡Que yo no fui!

-Mejor dormiré en el pasillo, ¡aunque puedes atacarme ahí también! ¡Ningún lugar es seguro! ¡Mejor iré con mi hermano!

Pilika salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a una asustada Tamao sola.

-¿Y si no fue Tamao? ¡Ay no! entonces corro más peligro en cualquier otra parte de la casa...pero si voy con mi hermano estaré a salvo… ¡él me protegerá! pero... ¿y si fue alguno de los chicos? quizás fue Ryuu... o Manta... ¡tal vez Lyserg! porque mi hermano no pudo haber sido... ¡eso ni pensarlo! y tampoco pudo haber sido Ren...

Al mencionar el nombre del joven chino, se sonrojó rápidamente.

-"Soy una tonta...". -pensó con tristeza.

-¿Todavía despierta? -escuchó una voz masculina a su lado.

-¡Ahhhggggghhhhh!

-¡No grites! -le pidió el chico.

-¡Me asustaste! -le reclamó la joven.

Ren le sonrió levemente, por lo cuál Pilika se sonrojó. ¡Vaya! ¿Acaso lo había invocado con el pensamiento? Justo acababa de pensar en él... ¡y se viene apareciendo!

-Todo este asunto te tiene muy inquieta ¿verdad?

La voz de Ren la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y a quien no? -exclamó con sencillez.

-Tienes razón… todo esto es muy extraño. -Ren cruzó los brazos.

-¿De quien sospechas? -Pilika lo miró curiosa.

-¿Sospechar?

-Sí... porque tuvo que ser alguien ¿no? -Pilika estaba tan nerviosa como emocionada... ¡al fin estaba charlando con Ren!

-Nunca se me cruzó por la mente que alguno de nosotros intentara matar a Yoh... -Ren la miró pensativo.

Pilika no pudo evitar sonreír. Hasta ahora (con o sin beso) ella y Ren no habían sostenido una conversación en donde no se limitaran a preguntar y responder. La diferencia entre la conversación que habían tenido aquel día del dichoso paseo y esta nueva conversación era que ahora estaban más tranquilos, no tan agitados como aquel día y sin un hombre latoso que los estuviera persiguiendo. Con la única preocupación que el atentado contra Yoh... ¡chispas Yoh! Pilika sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación ¡no era tiempo para estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas! ¡Ahora lo importante era averiguar quien de ellos quiso quitarle la vida al chico Asakura! No importaba si frente a ella se encontraba su amado chico de ojos dorados, mirándola fijamente, sonriendo levemente, divertido... ¿divertido? ¿Por qué Ren parecía estar divirtiéndose?

-¿Qué te pasa? -logró preguntar Pilika.

-Eso mismo te pregunto a ti... ¡estás haciendo cada gesto! ¿Pues en que tanto estás pensando?

Pilika se puso muy roja… ¿Qué en que tanto estaba pensando? ¡Pues en él! ¿En quién más podía pensar? Aunque debería estar pensando en el asesino que anda suelto por la casa...pero en vez de eso solo pensaba en él…

-Yo no pienso en nada en especial… ¡sólo en el pobre de Yoh! ¿Cómo pudieron tratar de matarlo? ¡Él no se mete con nadie! -exclamó Pilika alejando de su mente, cualquier otra clase de pensamiento.

-Yoh sabe muchas cosas, cosas que nadie más sabe. -dijo Ren con firmeza.

-Es verdad, aunque actúe como tonto sabe más de lo que creemos.

-Dame un ejemplo.

-¿Un ejemplo? pues... no sé.

-Entonces, te daré yo uno: sabe algo de nosotros que nadie más sabe. -Ren le habló al oído.

-¿De nosotros? -Pilika se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Ren en su oreja.

-Si, sobre ti y sobre mi -Ren aspiró el aroma de la joven.

Pilika tembló. ¿A que estaba jugando Ren? De pronto recordó aquel día, la carrera que emprendieron huyendo de aquel hombre, la señora de las rosas, el enfado de Ren, su tristeza, la cercanía del chico chino, el beso… sus labios, sus suaves labios sobre los suyos... pero sobre todo recordó, que después de eso, nada cambió. Recordó la indiferencia con la que Ren la ha estado tratando, la poca importancia que el joven le había dado a lo que para ella fue su primer beso. Ella lo amaba y a Ren parecía no importarle…

-"Si Ren sabe sobre mis sentimientos hacía él... ¿por qué me hace esto? ¿Acaso sólo se está burlando de mi?" -Pilika no podía dejar de pensar en el extraño comportamiento del shaman.

Abrió con asombro los ojos al ver que Ren se acercaba lentamente a ella, se estremeció al sentir los labios de Ren muy cerca de los suyos… dio un paso hacía atrás ¡no podía caer nuevamente ante él! Pero Ren parecía no querer rendirse fácilmente, se acercó nuevamente a ella, acorralándola contra el barandal de la escalera.

Pilika estaba por ceder, cuándo el recuerdo del beso anterior y de todo lo que ocurrió después (o más bien de lo que no ocurrió) saltó a su mente. ¡Ren no volvería lastimarla! ¡No iba caer en sus jueguitos nuevamente!

-¿Y que es lo que Yoh sabe de nosotros? -preguntó en voz alta.

Ren la miró confundido.

-Lo que ocurrió aquel día... -le dijo sonrojado.

-¿Aquel día? ¿Qué día?

-El día del paseo. Anna no estaba en la ciudad y Horo Horo organizó una salida...

-¡Ah! ese día... ¿y qué con eso?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Recordar? ¿Qué se supone que debía recordar?

Ren la miró profundamente, Pilika no estaba dispuesta a mencionar el asunto del beso, él debía hacerlo primero... sólo así comprobaría que no se estaba burlando de ella.

-No tiene caso. -soltó él en seco.

Ren apartó la mirada, ¿acaso Pilika se estaba burlando de él? ¿Tan poca importancia le dio? ¿Tan poca importancia que... lo había olvidado?

Ren bajó la mirada, apretando los puños con rabia... ¡mientras él pensaba en ese dichoso beso todos los días, ella lo había olvidado por completo!

Pilika lo observó en silencio... ¿estaba enojado? porque parecía estarlo… ¿estaba enfadado porque su jueguito no salió como él quería?

Pilika contuvo un sollozo, mientras que para ella ese beso había significado mucho, para Ren sólo había sido un juego.

Ren alzó la mirada y la sorprendió mirándolo.

-Mejor ya vete a dormir... mañana será un día muy agitado. -le dijo dándole la espalda.

-Ren... -Pilika se acercó a él.

-¿Si? -ni siquiera la miró.

-Yo…

Pilika se contuvo. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que sí recordaba el beso? ¿Iba a permitir que se burlara de ella?

Ren la miró ansioso… ¡quizás todo había sido un malentendido!

-Yo creo que ningún motivo es bueno como para tratar de matar a alguien. -le dijo la joven cambiando de tema.

Ren no respondió.

-¡No importa los motivos! ¡Nada justifica un acto tan vil!

-Tienes razón. -afirmó Ren.

-¡Tengo mucho sueño! ¡Hasta mañana!

Pilika regresó a la habitación con Tamao. Dejando a Ren pensativo.

-"Te lo mereces, Ren Tao. Tratan de matar a uno de tus amigos y tú solo puedes pensar en esa chica y en el delicioso sabor de sus labios… y resulta que ella ni siquiera recuerda el haberte besado. Quizás así aprendas que tanta importancia debes darle a cada cosa"

Pilika dejó cerrar la puerta con lentitud. Tamao se alegró (y sorprendió) al verla regresar.

-¡Señorita Pilika! ¿ya cree en mi inocencia? -se le acercó.

Pilika no respondió. Tenía los ojos sumamente húmedos, tratando a duras penas de contener el llanto. Tamao la miró asombrada.

-¿Qué le sucede? -Tamao estaba preocupada.

Pilika no soporto más. Aventándose sobre el futón, comenzó a llorar. Tamao se sentó en el piso, la miró confundida.

-Señorita Pilika, por favor dígame que le pasa...

-No lo entiendo...simplemente no lo entiendo... -Pilika hundió más y más su rostro en el futón.

-¿Qué no entiende? -se atrevió a preguntar Tamamura confusa.

-No entiendo su actitud... no lo entiendo a él... -Pilika se sentó.

-¿Él? -Tamao cada vez se confundía más.

Pilika la miró entre lágrimas, Tamao se acercó lentamente.

-Cuénteme... ¿a quien se refiere? -Tamao se sentó a su lado.

Ante la cercanía de la chica, Pilika no pudo evitar dejar brotar más lágrimas. Tamao la miró con ternura y preocupación (sin olvidar la confusión).

-Perdóneme si le hice sentir peor con mi pregunta...es solo que me preocupa verla así.

Pilika negó con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso tuvo algún problema con su hermano? -insistió Tamao.

-No. No es eso. -contestó afligida.

-¿Entonces?

Pilika no contestó. Se abrazó de Tamao con fuerza, la chica de cabello rosado no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Sin embargo, le correspondió en el abrazo. Fue entonces cuándo Pilika dio rienda suelta a su llanto, ya sin tratar de evitarlo.

Mientras tanto, Ren aún se encontraba de pie frente a la habitación de las dos jóvenes. Se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, dio un profundo suspiro y caminó rumbo a las escaleras, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz femenina que decía:

-Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo llevara inconsciente?

-No lo sé, es muy probable que para mañana ya haya despertado. -le respondió una voz masculina.

Ren arqueó la ceja, reconociendo a los dueños de dichas voces. Era su hermana, quien hablaba con Fausto. Muy discretamente, prestó atención a la conversación; Jun parecía nerviosa, preocupada, Fausto sólo le sonreía.

-Descuida. Elisa y yo nos hemos convertidos en tus cómplices. -le dijo muy gentil Fausto.

Jun lo miró con asombro y posteriormente le sonrió.

-Gracias. -murmuró la joven china.

-Ahora lo mejor será que nos acostemos. -consideró Fausto.

-Sí, ha sido un largo día. -exclamó Jun.

Ren trató de huir al ver a su hermana subir las escaleras seguida de Fausto. Pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Jun lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación. Fausto en cambio, no se inmutó.

-¿Aún despierto? -le preguntó el rubio tranquilamente.

-Sólo me aseguraba de que nada sospechoso estuviera sucediendo...-murmuró el shaman chino desconfiado.

-¿Y notaste alguna anomalía? -Fausto seguía muy tranquilo.

-No... Todo parece estar bien. ¿Y ustedes no piensan irse a dormir? -Ren seguía mirándolos desconfiado.

-Bueno... lo que pasa es que... -Jun estaba muy nerviosa.

-Con todo lo sucedido, es normal que no se pueda conciliar el sueño. -le explicó Fausto sin perder su naturaleza gentil.

-Pues... hay que tratar. -Frunció el ceño Ren.

-Tienes toda la razón. Buenas noches. -sonrió Fausto.

-Dulces sueños Ren... -le dijo más tranquila Jun.

-Que descansen. -murmuró el chico chino.

Jun y Fausto se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ren, caminó hacía el cuarto que le correspondía compartir con los demás chicos.

-¿En dónde andabas? -le preguntó Horo Horo desconfiado.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. -le respondió con fastidio.

-Tenemos que permanecer juntos... -señaló Lyserg.

-¿Y para qué? -Ren se tiró sobre el futon.

-Así descubriremos más pronto al culpable. -explicó Lyserg.

-En pocas palabras nos quieres tener bien vigilados ¿verdad? -le increpó Horo.

-Hablando de vigilar... ¿no sería bueno que alguien vigilara a Yoh? ¿Qué tal si tratan de matarlo? como no lo lograron hace unos momentos... bien pueden volver a intentarlo. -señaló Manta.

-Manta tiene razón. -afirmó Ren.

-Ren, tú te encargaras de vigilar a Yoh. -mandó Lyserg.

-¿Ren? ¡Pero si él es el principal sospechoso! -se quejó Horo Horo.

-No insistas en eso, es una tontería. -le pidió el chino.

-¡No es tontería! -rezongó Horo.

-Cuidaré de Yoh. -Ren salió del cuarto.

-¡No me parece buena idea! -le señaló Horo a Lyserg.

-Ren no estaba en el momento en que ocurrieron los hechos. -habló Lyserg sin alterarse.

-Mejor dicho, sí estaba. Pero del otro lado de la puerta. -exclamó Ryuu.

-A lo que me refiero, es que él no fue. Me consta. -afirmó el chico inglés.

Todos lo miraron en silencio. De esa forma dio a entender que estaba seguro, que el culpable estaba entre ellos. Sin descartar la posibilidad, de que pudo haber sido una de las chicas... cosa aún más difícil de creer.

-¿Alguien tiene algo más que decir? -preguntó Lyserg mientras se acomodaba en su futon.

-¡Quiero ir al baño! -exclamó Horo Horo.

A Lyserg le salió una gota. Horo Horo salió hecho un rayo hacia el baño.

-¿Y qué harás mañana, Lyserg? -Manta se acomodó para dormir.

-Comenzaré por... hum... ¡chispas, no lo sé!

-¿Por qué no empiezas por interrogarnos a todos? -le sugirió el cabezón.

-¡Buena idea! mañana, después de desayunar interrogaré a cada uno de ustedes. -Lyserg parecía entusiasmado.

-¿Interrogarnos? -Ryuu tragó saliva.

-¡Pero ahora estoy muy cansado! -Lyserg se estiró.

Manta miró fijamente al chico inglés, dudó por unos momentos pero finalmente le habló:

-Lyserg hay algo que debo decirte...

-Dime, te escucho. -Lyserg se sentó sobre el futón.

Manta también se sentó, miró a Ryuu, quien ya se encontraba profundamente dormido o al menos eso parecía. Tragó saliva y comenzó:

-Pues... hace un rato... antes de que las luces se apagaran...

Manta estaba tembloroso, Lyserg lo miró intrigado.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo sucedido a Yoh? -preguntó con cautela el chico de cabellera verde.

-Sí… veras... en ese momento...

Manta apretó los puños y dio un hondo suspiro.

-Mejor olvídalo. Tal vez no tenga importancia.

Dicho esto, se volvió acostar. Dejando muy intrigado a Lyserg.

-"Bien, ya sé por quien comenzare el día de mañana" -pensó Lyserg mientras comenzaba a tratar de dormir.

Mientras tanto, Horo Horo caminaba rumbo al baño.

-"Que no esté ocupado, que no este ocupado" -pedía mentalmente el joven ainu.

Las sombras de personas corriendo pudieron verse en la oscuridad del pasillo.

-¿Pero que rayos fue eso? -se preguntó así mismo el chico.

Olvidándose de sus ganas de ir al baño, deicidió que averiguaría que estaba pasando. Observó en silencio a las sombras.

-Esto se me hace muy sospechoso... -murmuró acercándose para ver mejor.

Entre la oscuridad pudo visualizar que aquellas sombras eran en total cuatro, tres más altas que una.

-"¡Las cinco Lillys!" -pensó asombrado.

¿Cinco? No. Sólo eran cuatro de las Lillys.

-¡De prisa! -se pudo escuchar la voz de Shalona.

-¿En donde lo ocultamos? -Elly parecía temerosa.

-Hum... ¡ahí! -señaló la líder del simpático quinteto.

-¡Está muy alto! -se quejó Milly.

-Busquemos en el piso. -sugirió Lilly.

-¿En el piso? -sus amigas la miraron confundidas.

-Debe de haber alguna tabla suelta. -es explicó la joven.

-¡Excelente idea! -sonrieron Milly y Elly.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? -preguntó apresurada Shalona.

Las cuatro chicas se inclinaron sobre el piso.

-"Pero que tanto hacen?" -se preguntaba Horo sin perder detalle de lo que hacían.

Las Lillys buscaban una madera suelta ¡y al fin la hallaron! Levantaron la madera del piso y metieron algo abajo, para después volver a colocar la madera.

-¡Listo! -sonrió Shalona.

-Ahora Vamonos antes de que alguien venga. -pidió Elly.

Las lillys corrieron silenciosamente hasta su cuarto. HoroHoro se acercó al sitio en donde las lillys habían estado paradas. Miró fijamente la tabla suelta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -lo hablaron.

-¡Aaagh! -gritó Horo.

Después de haber pegado ese grito, logró reconocer a la persona que le había hablado. Era Sally.

-¡No me asustes así! -se quejó el chico.

-Así tendrás la conciencia.

-¿Y tú en donde estabas? -Horo la miró con desconfianza.

-En el baño, ¡no logro dormir sin darme una ducha antes!

-Así que en el baño... ¡de veras! ¡Tengo que ir al baño!

Dicho esto, corrió directamente al baño.

Mientras tanto, Ren se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Yoh. No dejaba de pensar en la extraña conversación de Jun y Fausto. Lo que más lo confundía era el hecho de no saber que tanto de extraña tuvo. ¿A qué se refería Fausto con que ahora eran cómplices? Recordó a Shalona decir que Lyserg y él eran cómplices en el intento de asesinato que se había dado a lugar hace unas horas, teniendo a Yoh como victima. ¿Estaba eso relacionado con la plática de su hermana y Fausto? ¿Era a caso que su hermana…?

Sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación, su hermana no era capaz ¿o sí?

-Debo dejar de pensar en eso... -se dijo así mismo.

De pronto escuchó un sonido que provenía de la habitación de Yoh.

-¿Y ahora qué? -frunció el ceño.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con la joven itako.

-¿Has venido a terminar tu trabajito? -Anna lo miró rencorosa.

-Estoy vigilando que nadie se acerque a Yoh.

-¿Vigilando? -la joven se mostró desconfiada.

-Sí. Lo cuido de todos y eso te incluye a ti, Anna.

-¡Tonterías! -la sacerdotisa cruzó los brazos.

-Te voy a pedir que salgas de la habitación...

-¡¿Queeé?!

-Nadie que no sea Fausto, Lyserg o yo, puede acercársele.

-¡Es mi prometido! y si quieres que salga de aquí tendrás que sacarme a la fuerza.

-¿Anna? -Ren estaba asombrado.

Aunque el tono de voz en que Anna le había hablado era desafiante, su mirada reflejaba suplica, suplica que era ocasionada por la inmensa preocupación que sentía muy dentro de ella. Ren se sintió conmovido.

-Entiendo. Pero, si algo anormal ocurre... es decir si Yoh amanece muerto, tú serás la principal sospechosa ¿entendido?

Anna le lanzó una mirada congelante, pero asintió en silencio.

-Iré a la cocina. Necesito beber algo. (Léase: leche)

Ren se dirigió a la cocina. Una vez ahí, se percató de que no estaba solo. Sentado, con la vista fija en el vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa, se encontraba Horo Horo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -el chico chino se le acercó.

Horo Horo alzó la vista, la voz de Ren lo había sacado de sus reflexiones.

-Nada... sólo no podía dormir.

-Si Lyserg se despierta y no te encuentra estarás en grandes problemas.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Es bastante sospechoso que estés aquí solo, después de que alguien trató de matar a Yoh.

-¡Yo no fui!

-¡Ese es el punto! Todos dicen no haber sido.

-¿Tienes alguna sospecha sobre alguien?

-No puedo asegurar nada. Yo estuve en la calle durante los preparativos de la fiesta, así que no pude notar algún comportamiento extraño.

-Pues yo estuve aquí toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde... pero tampoco note nada.

-No me es raro. Lo único en lo que siempre estás pendiente de notar, es en los gestos que hace Tamao.

-¡¿Qué dices?! -Horo se puso muy rojo.

Ren sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Hace algún tiempo que tenía la sospecha.

-¿Sospecha? -Horo seguía sonrojado.

-Y tú me lo comprobaste hace unas horas.

-¿Comprobar que? -Horo estaba nervioso.

-Te gusta Tamao. -le dijo Ren en voz baja.

Horo Horo sintió que su rostro estaba a punto de estallar por el bochorno.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajaja ¡pero que cosas se te ocurren! jajajajajajajaja ¡para nada! jajajajajajajajaja ¡de veras que inventas cada cosa!

-Tu risa tonta no me va engañar.

-¡Cree lo que quieras! Pero…. ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

-¿Lo que me quieres preguntar es si eres tan obvio?

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-No, no lo dijiste. Pero eso entendí yo.

-¡Pues entendiste mal! yo no tengo porque preguntar si soy obvio… ¿y sabes por qué no tengo que preguntarlo? ¡Por que no me gusta esa chica!

-Calma. Además no tiene nada de malo, la chica es muy linda, dulce, amable, tiene muy buen sazón... ¡en fin! será una excelente esposa.

-Sí, es cierto que tiene muchas cualidades y es admirable... pero yo sólo la veo como una amiga ¿entendiste?

-¡Claro! yo te creo...

-¿En serio? -respiró aliviado Horo.

-No, pero no voy a lograr que lo admitas... Así que mejor te sigo la corriente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. De pronto Horo Horo dio un hondo suspiro.

-¿Soy tan obvio? -preguntó resignado.

-Pues, eres bastante discreto, sólo que a veces te quedas completamente abobado con ella... -le respondió Ren con satisfacción.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-No lo sé, al menos yo no lo he comentado con nadie.

-Te voy a pedir que no le digas a nadie... ¿puedes guardarme ese secreto?

Ren lo miró fijamente.

-Es bastante vergonzoso que alguien te guste y lo es más cuándo esa persona con trabajo sabe que existes. -murmuró con tristeza Horo.

-Y no olvides el hecho de que esa persona está enamorada de alguien más. -añadió Ren.

-Sí, De uno de mis mejores amigos. -Horo Horo se mostró triste.

-Descuida, no le diré a nadie ¿y sabes por que?

Horo Horo parpadeó.

-Ya tendrían a quien culpar del atentado. -soltó Ren.

-No te entiendo.

-Serías uno de los principales sospechosos, como Tamao está loquita por él, lo quisiste quitar de en medio.

-¡Yo jamás haría tal cosa! -Horo se ofendió.

-Lo sé. Por eso no voy a dejar que tengan motivos para inculparte de algo que no hiciste.

-Gracias, Ren. Pero, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de mi inocencia?

-Por que te conozco. Serías incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. -sonrió el joven chino.

Horo Horo no pudo evitar sentirse abochornado. Pero trató de disimularlo.

-¡Pues así es! ¡Soy un angelito del cielo!

-Tampoco exageres. -Ren cruzó los brazos.

-¡Pero si tú mismo lo dijiste!

Ren caminó hacía el refrigerador, sacó un envase de leche y vació un poco en un vaso.

-Yo nunca dije que fueras un angelito. -le dijo a Horo mientras guardaba la leche.

-¡Dijiste que era incapaz de matar a alguien!

-Sí, pero... ¡olvídalo!

-¿Lo ves? ¡No puedes negarlo!

De un sólo tragó, Ren se bebió todo el contenido del vaso.

-Me voy. Tengo que cuidar que nadie trate de matar a Yoh, de nuevo.

Antes de salir de la cocina, se detuvo y miró a Horo Horo.

-Mejor ya vete a dormir. -le sugirió.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡ya es muy tarde! -Horo miró el reloj.

Ren salió de la cocina.

-"Así que cree conocerme. Pues mi estimado Ren, te recomiendo que me vayas conociendo mejor." -pensó mientras terminaba de beber el agua que se había servido desde hace un rato.

En otra parte de la casa, Tamao tampoco podía dormir.

-Señorita Pilika, ¿aún sigue despierta?

-¿Tú qué crees? -apenas si contestó Pilika.

Tamao sonrió.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no te has dormido? -Pilika se sentó.

-Pues, toda esta situación me tiene muy nerviosa... ¡estoy muy preocupada por el joven Yoh!

-Tranquila. Según Fausto, él está muy bien. -le sonrió con ternura.

-Sí, pero... -Tamao se mostró angustiada.

-En cuánto Yoh despierte, nos dirá que le sucedió.

-¿Cree que él haya visto a su atacante?

-Pues... depende.

-¿Depende, de que?

-De cómo lo atacaron, si por delante o por detrás... ¡un momento! yo no recuerdo que Yoh tuviera alguna herida...como una puñalada o un balazo...

-Tal vez lo golpearon... -murmuró Tamao.

-Sólo Fausto lo sabe... pero no nos dio muchos informes sobre el estado de Yoh, solo nos dijo que estaba inconsciente. -Pilika pensativa.

-Y nadie pregunto.

-¡Exacto! era como para que Anna preguntara...era como para que Fausto nos contara...

-¿Cree que ellos se aliaron? -Tamao tragó saliva.

-¿Aliarse? -Pilika parpadeó.

-¡Para atacar al joven Yoh!

-Pues, yo no dije eso... pero es probable.

Tamao volvió a tragar saliva. Pilika alzó la ceja con sorpresa y un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos.

-¡Aja! estás tratando de inculpar a Anna... pero la verdadera asesina eres tú. -Pilika dio un brinco hacía ella.

-¿Otra vez con eso? -Tamao se mostró fastidiada.

-¡Por eso sigues despierta! ¡Tu conciencia no te deja dormir!

Tamao nuevamente tragó saliva.

-¡Oh no! sólo estás esperando a que yo me duerma para asesinarme... o para ir a asesinar a Yoh -Pilika se mostró asustada.

-¡No diga eso por favor! ¡Jamás le haría daño al joven Yoh! ¿Cómo querer matarlo cuándo lo único que deseo es su bienestar? ¿Cómo querer matarlo cuándo yo...

Tamao bajó la mirada.

-Cuándo yo le quiero más que a nada. -soltó con tristeza.

Pilika tragó saliva, avergonzada.

-Perdóname. Tienes razón, no serías capaz...es solo que todo este asunto me tiene muy confusa y nerviosa. -Pilika se le acercó apenada.

-A todos nos tiene así. -sonrió Tamao.

-Pero si a esto le sumas otras preocupaciones, te puedes dar una idea de cómo me siento.

-Señorita Pilika, sé que no debería preguntar... pero ¿por qué lloraba?

-¿Ah? bueno, lloraba porque, me siento como una tonta... -sus ojos se nublaron.

-Señorita Pilika... -Tamao la miró preocupada.

-Lo siento, es que no quiero hablar de eso...

-Lo entiendo. Perdóneme si la hice sentir mal al preguntarle.

-No te preocupes -sonrió.

Ambas chicas decidieron que lo mejor sería que siguieran tratando de dormir, aunque ninguna tenía mucho éxito.

En el pasillo, Ren también estaba muy pensativo. Estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que vio una figura femenina atravesar el pasillo. Alzó la ceja con desconcierto. Bason apareció a su lado.

-¿Pero quien puede ser? -preguntó el espíritu.

-Mi hermana.-contestó Ren en seco.

-¿Y cómo lo sabe? -Bason lo miró sorprendido.

-Por que esa es su habitación. -Ren señaló el cuarto de donde había salido dicha figura.

Bason lo miró como exclamando mentalmente un: "¡que listo es señorito!"

-¿Qué hará despierta tan tarde? -logró preguntar el fiel Bason.

Ren dio un hondo suspiro.

-Tengo que regresar a donde está Yoh.

Ren caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto de Yoh. Para su sorpresa, Jun estaba parada ahí mismo.

-¡Ren! -la chica se mostró sorprendida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Ren la miró con desconfianza.

-No podía dormir, así que salí a caminar un rato. Y aproveché para venir a ver como seguía Yoh. -Jun trató de mostrarse tranquila.

Ren alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy cuidando de él.

-¿Tú?

-Sí. Los demás son sospechosos del atentado.

-Comprendo.

Jun lo miró fijamente.

-Te ves cansado. Si quieres yo te suplo.

-¿Suplirme?

-Sí. Así puedes dormir aunque sea por un rato.

-Aunque intente dormir, no podré. Además no es conveniente que lo deje sin mi supervisión.

-Pues hace unos momentos no estabas aquí. Él ha estado sin supervisión por un buen rato.

-Anna está con él.

-¿Anna? -Jun se asombró.

-Así es. Y es más que obvio que ella no fue quien quiso matarlo.

-Entonces, ya descartaste a un sospechoso, en este caso sospechosa. Ahora solo quedan los demás.

-El descartar sospechosos y buscar al culpable, le corresponde a Lyserg. Él se ofreció ¿no?

-¿Debo suponer entonces, que no te interesa saber quien es el culpable?

-Cuándo Yoh despierte nos lo dirá, al menos que decida guardarse el secreto.

Jun permaneció en silencio por un largo rato. Miró a Ren y sonrió levemente.

-Me retiro. Estoy muy cansada.

Jun se alejó unos pasos de él.

-Ren, ¿Anna pasara toda la noche en la habitación de Yoh?

-Eso parece.

Jun caminó rumbo a su cuarto.

-Señorito... -Bason miró con inquietud a Ren.

-Lo sé. Estaba muy extraña.

-¿Quiere que la siga?

-No. Sea lo que sea es cosa de ella.

-Como usted diga.

-¿Qué esperas para ir?

-¿Eh?

-Que vayas tras ella.

-¡Sí!

El espíritu se fue en su forma Chibi.

En la alcoba de Jun, una leve luz proveniente de una lámpara, era lo único que iluminaba en la profunda oscuridad. La joven china se encontraba sentada en su futón, a su lado se encontraba su fiel Lee Bruce Long.

-Temo como pueda reaccionar Ren cuándo todo se descubra. -dijo Jun afligida.

-Creí que Fausto te había prometido guardar el secreto.

-Así es, él no dirá nada. Pero, de todos modos esto se sabrá y me temo que será muy pronto.

-¿Lo dices por Lyserg?

Jun asintió.

-Mañana comenzarán las averiguaciones, luego comenzarán las sospechas, al final quedaremos al descubierto.

-Tao Jun...

-Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de...

-Yo tampoco.

-Lo importante es que estamos juntos.

-¿Qué le dirás mañana a Lyserg? por que si Manta ya le contó, te va a preguntar.

-Le diré la verdad. ¿O a caso puedo decirle otra cosa?

Jun sonrió. Del otro lado de a puerta, Bason abrió enormemente los ojos..."que conversación tan extraña" pensó el fiel espíritu de Ren.

Mientras tanto, Manta aún no lograba dormir.

-"Quizás... quizás debí decirle a Lyserg...pero... ¿y si hago mal en sospechar de ella? El hecho de que ella haya desaparecido misteriosamente no quiere decir nada... ¿o si?" -el cabezón estaba muy pensativo.

Manta sacudió con fuerza la cabeza. ¡Debía dejar de pensar en ese asunto! De pronto, una idea se le cruzó por la mente...

-"Si le digo a él...-la imagen de Ren apareció en su mente- ¡No! se puede crear un conflicto mayor... ¿qué debo hacer?"

Después de mucho pensarlo, tragó saliva y salió de la habitación.

-¡Ni hablar! se lo diré a él. Espero que esto no genere más problemas...

En la habitación de Yoh, Anna se había quedado dormida con la mano de Yoh entre las suyas. Al entrar Ren se sintió incomodo, pero no pudo evitar sentir ternura por la chica...

-"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" ahora siento ternura por la gente… no por

cualquier gente... ¡sino por Anna Kyouyama!" -pensó Ren confundido.

Ren sacudió la cabeza. Se acercó a la joven.

-Anna, Anna despierta. -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa? -la chica apenas abrió los ojos.

-Es muy noche. Mejor ve a tu habitación y descansa.

-¿Para que puedas cumplir con tu cometido? No, no lo haré.

-¡Vamos, Anna! ¿Realmente crees que fui yo?

Anna lo miró en silencio.

-Es sÓlo que... quiero asegurarme de que no le pase nada. -soltó Anna de pronto.

Ren sonrió levemente. Ese quiero más bien sonaba a un: "tengo". Comprendió que para la joven itako era una necesidad velar por el bienestar de su prometido. ¿Tan profundo era el amor de Anna por Yoh que la obligaba siempre ha estar a su lado? ¿Tanto que la hacía sentir la necesidad de protegerlo? ¿Y por que no lo demostraba? Anna nunca era tan obvia en sus sentimientos hacía Yoh, realmente todo el asunto del atentado le había pegado con fuerza.

-¡SEÑORITO! -se escuchó de pronto.

El grito de Bason lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. ¿Cuántas veces ya lo habían hecho regresar a la realidad de esa forma?

-¿Qué te pasa? -Anna miró a Bason.

-Es que... -el espíritu estaba nervioso.

-¡Habla ya! -le ordenó Ren.

-Es sobre... lo que usted ya sabe. -Bason le habló en secreto al chico.

-No entiendo a que te refieres. -Len cruzó los brazos.

-¡Acompáñeme! -le pidió Bason.

Ambos salieron del cuarto, dejando a Anna con un semblante de desconfianza.

-¿Qué fue eso de: lo que usted ya sabe? -Ren lo miró receloso.

-Me refería a su hermana...

-¿A mi hermana? Dime, ¿qué averiguaste?

-Resulta que...la escuché hablar con Lee Bruce Long y... al parecer...

Bason comenzó a relatar todos los detalles sobre la conversación entre la joven Taoista y su fiel Zombi.

-¿Y eso qué? -preguntó Ren al terminar de escuchar el relato de Bason.

-¿No se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? Es probable que...

-No podemos asegurar nada. ¿A que se refería Bruce long con:

cuándo Lyserg te pregunte... Y ¿qué es lo que sabe Manta?

-No lo sé. Terminaron de hablar y la luz de la lámpara se apagó. Por lo tanto, ya no pude averiguar más.

Ren se apoyó contra la pared, estaba muy confundido y asombrado.

-¡Ren! -se escuchó a lo lejos.

La voz de Manta lo sobresaltó.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? -le preguntó al recién llegado.

-Necesito hablar contigo. -el cabezón estaba muy serio.

-¿Ahora? es muy tarde...

-¡Por favor Ren!

Ren lo miró intrigado, el pequeño parecía angustiado.

-Te escucho. -dijo resignado.

-Estábamos todos esperando por ti y por Lyserg, Yoh estaba entusiasmado, dijo que le divertía que todos estuviéramos disfrazados unos de otros… Ryuu repetía una y otra vez que al fin vería a Lyserg, refiriéndose a él como SUYO, por lo cuál Milly comenzó a discutir con él. Las demás Lillys comenzaron a darle pequeñas probadas a los bocadillos. Tamao trataba de impedir que Conchi y Ponchi se devoraran el pastel de cumpleaños. Horo Horo y Pilika discutían por quien sabe que... mientras que Fausto y Elisa estaban como siempre, viéndose enamorados.

Manta se detuvo agitado.

-¿Y qué con todo esto? -Ren lo miró confundido.

Manta tomó aire. Miró al joven chino y con un suspiró le soltó:

-¿No te das cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-¿Quién falta? ¿Quién de nosotros falta además de Lyserg y tú?

Ren se quedó paralizado.

-Mi hermana... -murmuró.

-Así es, ella no estaba. Amidamaru avisó que tú y Lyserg venían en camino. Yoh corrió emocionado a apagar la luz. Según él, estábamos todos, pero no era así... faltaba Jun.

-Pero, cuándo el señorito abrió la puerta... -Bason se unió a la conversación.

-Yoh ya estaba inconsciente. Lyserg gritó y fue cuándo notamos el cuerpo en el piso. Al estar disfrazado de ti nos destanteo de que se trataba de Yoh... Pero al darnos cuenta de que era él, todos nos sorprendimos bastante... Anna no pudo evitar gritar y Tamao se desmayó de la impresión. Fue en ese momento cuándo... cuándo Jun apareció y se acercó a mí preguntándome por lo que estaba pasando.

Al terminar de hablar, Manta miró al joven chino, dio un suspiró y bajó la mirada. Ren no había dicho nada, escuchó todo en silencio. Tenía la mirada en el piso y los puños apretados.

-Señorito... -Bason se le acercó.

-¿Estás insinuando que fue mi hermana quien trató de matar a Yoh?

La voz de Ren se escuchó fría y dolida. Manta no supo que decir.

-¿Quieres decir que mi hermana es una asesina? ¿Eso es lo que me estás tratando de dar a entender? -Ren lo miró con rabia.

-Ren, cálmate. Yo no quise decir eso... -Manta dio un paso alejándose de él. es solo que ... ¿no se te hace extraño?

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡De ninguna manera mi hermana haría tal cosa! -Ren se le acercó amenazante.

-¡Yo lo sé Ren! perdóname si te ofendí... -Manta parecía asustado.

-¡A quien estás ofendiendo es a mi hermana! ¡Retráctate de lo que dijiste! -Ren sacudió a Manta.

-Pero Ren...discúlpame, yo no quise ofender a nadie... tanto a ti como a tu hermana los aprecio mucho... es sólo que...

Ren dio un hondo suspiro, soltándolo.

-¿A quien más le has dicho esto? -Ren se mostró más tranquilo.

-A nadie. Sólo pensaba decírselo a Lyserg mañana. -dijo el pequeño en voz baja.

-No. No lo harás. Quiero que olvides este asunto ¿te quedó claro?

-¿Olvidarlo? Pero, Ren... ¡Lyserg debe saber todo lo que paso antes y después del atentado!

-Escúchame bien. No voy a permitir que acusen a mi hermana de algo que no hizo.

-Ren, alguien trató de matar a Yoh y quizás...

-Y quizás fue mi hermana ¿no? ¿Eso ibas a decir?

-¡No! Yo... quizás si Lyserg sabe todos los detalles sea más fácil averiguar quien fue.

-Te equivocas. -Ren caminó rumbo a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? -Manta lo miró preocupado.

-¡Espéreme señorito! -gritó Bason mientras tomaba su forma Chibi.

-"¿Y ahora que debo hacer?" -pensó Manta triste.

Ren salió de la casa. Iba golpeando todas las paredes de las casas que le quedaban a su paso, pateaba las latas que se encontraban tiradas en su camino.

-¡Señorito! -lo alcanzó Bason.

-No pudo haber sido ella... ¿verdad? -Ren se detuvo.

-Pues...no, claro que no.

-¿Sabes? la escuche hablando con Fausto. Él dijo que ahora eran cómplices.

-¿Cómplices?

-Luego, me la topo en la puerta de la habitación de Yoh, se puso muy nerviosa al verme, además de sorprenderse al saber que yo lo estoy vigilando y me pregunta si Anna se quedará toda la noche con él...

-Es normal tener curiosidad y es natural que se haya asustado al verlo de repente en medio de la oscuridad de la noche... -Bason trató de calmarlo.

-Después tú me cuentas de la extraña plática que tuvo con Bruce Long y ahora, Manta me salta con todo esto... ¿qué se supone que debo creer?

-Debe cree en su hermana...

-Creer en ella... -Ren sonrió con tristeza.

A la mañana siguiente. Todos en la casa Asakura desayunaban tranquilamente. A la mitad del desayuno, Lyserg dio el anuncio de que comenzaría con los interrogatorios. "Cuándo terminen con sus quehaceres" había dicho Anna, en voz alta, por lo que Lyserg sonrió con una gota en la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Ren se puso de pie y salió al patio. Ya terminada la limpieza, todos se reunieron en la planta baja. Se miraban unos a otros nerviosos. Lyserg se puso al frente, se paseó de un lado a otro, luego se detuvo y los miró muy serio.

-¿Ya estamos todos aquí? -preguntó el shaman inglés.

-Falta Ren. -señaló Ryuu.

-¿Ren? ¿Alguien lo ha visto? -preguntó Lyserg.

-No. Después del desayuno, desapareció. -dijo Tamao pensativa.

-¡El muy flojo se escapó para no limpiar la casa! -se quejó Horo.

-¡Hermano! -Pilika lo miró enfadada.

-Yo me topé con él cuándo salía del baño. Y eso fue hace unos momentos. -asentó Fausto.

-No podemos esperarlo. Debemos empezar con las averiguaciones. -declaró Lyserg.

-¿A quien vas a interrogar primero? -preguntó Jun.

-Voy a empezar por Manta.

Manta tembló, definitivamente no le gustaba la forma en que lo estaba mirando Lyserg. Tragó saliva y caminó hacia el chico inglés.

-Acompáñame. -ordenó Lyserg.

-¿A dónde? -Manta estaba muy nervioso.

-A otra habitación de la casa. Vamos a comenzar con tu interrogatorio.

-¿Y nadie estará presente? -la voz de Manta se escuchaba temblorosa.

-Sólo tú y yo.

Manta volvió a tragar saliva.

-No hace falta que interrogues a nadie. Yo fui… Yo traté de matar a Yoh.

Todos miraron al recién llegado con sorpresa.

-¿Es una broma? ¡Tú no pudiste haber sido! -Pilika se acercó a él.

El chico miró a Pilika confundido... ¿por qué la chica parecía tan angustiada?

-¡Diles que es mentira! ¡Por favor, Ren!-Pilika lo miró suplicante.

La chica lo tenía sujetado de la chaqueta. Él la miró con una mezcla de ternura y confusión.

-No Pilika. No es mentira, fui yo. -le dijo el joven chino apartándola suavemente de él.

Ren miró a todos desafiante, mientras que todos lo miraban asombrados.

**_Continuará..._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_N/A_**: ¡Aquí está ya el segundo capitulo! Muchas gracias por los reviews.

¡Gracias **_La llama /Yuzu Yukin_**!

**_Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep_**, pues si también lo tengo publicado en shamanic life. Ahí tengo los dos primeros capítulos, no me ha sido posible subir el tercero, pero si quieres leerlo antes de que lo suba aquí, puedes encontrarlo en la misma pagina (shamanic life) sólo que en los foros. Específicamente en el foro de fanfics. ¡Y no te preocupes! Claro que habrá más RenxPilika, de hecho creo que me he picado con ellos...jejeje. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! ¡Me alegra que te guste tanto!

Sobre este segundo capitulo: Mucho embrollo y no soy buena para poner pistas...espero no haber revuelto más las cosas., Me he picado con este capitulo, pero si creen que este ha sido largo... ¡esperen a leer el tercero!

¡Nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo!


	3. El secreto de Jun

**¡¿QUIÉN ATENTÓ CONTRA YOH ASAKURA?! **

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capitulo 3**

**El Secreto de Jun**

Todos quedaron en un profundo silencio..... ¿en verdad era Len el asesino de Yoh? ¿él había querido matarlo? ¿y por que?

El chico chino estaba muy nervioso ¿qué nadie pensaba decir nada? Y no era solamente el silencio de sus amigos, lo que lo tenia incomodo....lo que realmente le había hecho palidecer era la reacción de Pilika. La forma en la que había reaccionado la joven hermana de HoroHoro, lo había hecho sumergirse en un río de confusión, emoción y sorpresa.

A pesar de la tensión del momento, Len no podía evitar sentir el deseo de abrazar a Pilika y explicarle todo....decirle porque él había hecho lo que hizo. Incluso estuvo a punto de decírselo, cuándo la joven le rogó que dijera que mentía. Esa mirada triste y desesperada que la joven le había dado, no se borraba de su mente....de pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado, mirándolo con reproche.

Lentamente, su hermana Jun se había acercado a él. El chico Tao se estremeció...¿y ahora que?

-¿Me puedes explicar de que estas hablando? -la voz de la joven china se escuchó molesta

-No hay nada que explicar....creo que he sido muy claro.

-Lo único claro aquí, es que por alguna extraña razón te ha dado por decir un tremendo disparate.

-No es ningún disparate...yo trate de matar a Yoh.

-Pues a mi también me suena a un disparate.....¿tú? ¿matar a Yoh? ¡que buen chiste! -Horo cruzó los brazos

-HoroHoro....tú eras el primero en dudar de mi ¿por qué ese cambio tan repentino? -Len lo miró desconfiado

-Lo he pensado mejor y...tu no pudiste haber sido. -Horo se mostró muy seguro

-Entonces, no lo has pensado tan bien. -Len sonrió con sarcasmo

Anna miraba a Len, con cada mirada lo iba analizando. Negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos. A su lado, Ryuu parecía ansioso de decir algo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó por fin, el shaman de la espada de madera)

-¿Eh? ¿qué por que? Pues...eso fue porque.... -Len se puso muy nervioso...¡rayos! ¿y ahora que iba a decir?

-¿Por qué quisiste matar a Don Yoh? -repitió la pregunta, Ryuu

-¡No estuve de acuerdo con su ridícula fiesta de disfraces! -soltó por fin el chino

-¡¿Solo por eso?! -soltaron todos los presentes al unísono

-Sí...por eso. -dijo Len colorado

-¡Tuvo que haber un motivo mejor! -exclamó Elly

-¿Un motivo mejor? -parpadeó Len

-Por ejemplo....¡por que estás enamorado de Anna! -gritó Milly como si acabara de descubrir algo-¡eso tuvo que haber sido!

-¡No! Yo creo que más bien fue porque...no puede soportar que Yoh tenga novia y él no....-dijo Elly con sencillez

-¡Es muy parecido a lo que yo dije! –Milly se mostró enojada

-¡Claro que no! Una cosa es que él quiera a Anna y otra que le tenga envidia a Yoh....-aclaró Elly

-¿Envidia? ¡eso debe ser! ¡le envidia que sea más fuerte! -afirmó Sally)

-¡Y que sea el líder de los Yohyohs! -exclamó Shalona

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo fui quien decidió que Yoh fuera nuestro líder! ¡Yoh no es más fuerte que yo! ¡y por ningún motivo le podría envidar a su novia! ¡su novia es Anna! -gritó Len enojado

Esto fue lo último que dijo Len....antes de ser golpeado "misteriosamente" por un Manta volador.

-Suficiente. Todo esto es un completo fastidio. -Anna miró fríamente al ahora desmayado Len Tao

-Doña Anna, lo ha dejado inconsciente. -exclamó Ryuu

-Ahora tendré que esperar a que despierte, para poder interrogarlo - suspiró Lyserg con aire reprochante, posando su mirada en Anna- Y eso puede llevar bastante tiempo...

Anna le lanzó una fría mirada.

-Aunque...mientras puedo interrogar a alguien más, jajajajaja. -Lyserg se puso nervioso ante la fría mirada de la itako- sí, eso haré....jajajaja.

-¿Realmente crees en lo que él dijo? -preguntó Horo al chico ingles

-No...lo que quiero saber es a quien está tratando de proteger. -dijo Lyserg muy serio

-Basta de charlas. Llévense a Len y comiencen a preparar la cena. -ordenó Anna

-¡¿Queee?! -todos abrieron la boca enormemente

-Dense prisa.

-Pero Anna....¿no quieres saber quien trató de matar a Yoh? -Manta se le acercó dudoso

-¿En verdad cree que fue el joven Len? -preguntó tímidamente Tamao

-Lyserg es el encargado de averiguar eso. Por lo tanto, los demás no tienen excusa para estar perdiendo el tiempo ¡pónganse a trabajar!

Todos exclamaron un leve: "Sí, Anna". Cada quien se dirigió a sus ocupaciones, dejando solos a Anna y Lyserg.

-Escúchame bien....No quiero que el culpable salga limpio ¿entiendes? -la voz de Anna se escuchó más firme que nunca

-Eso creo....¿entonces, no crees que Len haya sido?

-¿Y tú crees que él haya sido?

-No...lo he dicho antes ¡es imposible porque él estaba conmigo!

-Encuentra al culpable.

Después de haber dicho esto, Anna se dirigió a la habitación de Yoh, en donde ya se encontraba Fausto, revisando el estado del shaman.

-"¿Encontrar al culpable? Ahora sí me la puso difícil..." -pensó Lyserg mientras veía la delgada figura de Anna alejarse

............................................................................ ..................................

En la cocina, Manta, Tamao y Ryuu platicaban de los últimos acontecimientos.

-¿Ustedes creen que en verdad haya sido el joven Len?-preguntó dudosa Tamao.

-Bueno, pues...cuándo se conocieron, Len quería matarlo... -dijo pensativo Ryuu

-Len no fue....él es inocente. -exclamó con tristeza Manta

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro? -Ryuu lo miró confundido

-No puedo decirles más...solo créanme, Len no es el asesino.

-A ellos no les puedes decir más, PERO...a mi me tienes que decir todo lo que sabes. -desde la puerta de la cocina se escuchó una voz masculina

-¡Lyserg!-se sorprendió Ryuu

-Acompáñame, Manta. -pidió el chico ingles

-¿Acompañarte? ¿y para que?-tembló el cabezón

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿recuerdas?-Lyserg se mostró muy tranquilo

-¡Ah! Este...me gustaría ayudarte, pero....Anna quiere que hagamos la cena y....

-Ryuu y Tamao pueden encargarse de eso....además, no tardaremos mucho.

-En ese caso....creo que no tengo otra opción ¿verdad?-suspiró Manta con resignación

Ambos chicos salieron de la cocina.

............................................................................ ..................................

Jun se encontraba en el patio, tendiendo las sabanas que habían usado la noche anterior, Lilly le ayudaba.

La joven Tao tenía la mirada perdida, fácilmente se notaba la confusión en la que se encontraba sumergida.

-No tienes nada que temer. -le dijo Lilly repentinamente

-¿Perdón?-la chica Tao parpadeó

-¿En verdad crees que haya sido tu hermano?

-No...yo se que él no fue.

-¿Entonces?

-Quisiera saber....¿por qué se declaró culpable?

-Tal vez...él este tratando de encubrir a alguien.

-¡¿Quee?! ¿entonces, Len sabe quien es el verdadero culpable?-Jun palideció

-Eso es probable.

-Discúlpame...tengo que irme.

-¿A dónde vas?-Lilly la miró confundida

-Tengo que hablar con Len.

La joven Tao se fue, dejando a Lilly confundida.

............................................................................ ..................................

Mientras tanto, HoroHoro y Milly trapeaban el piso.

-Oye, se supone que tu hermana nos ayudaría ¿a dónde se fue? -Milly estaba cansada

-Ella no se siente bien. Le dije que se vaya a descansar.

-¡Eso no me parece justo! ¡Yo también quiero descansar! ¡tengo mucho sueño!

-¿No dormiste bien anoche?

-¿Dormir? ¡Ja! ¿quién puede dormir con lo sucedido?

-Tienes razón, yo tampoco pude dormir bien...-miró al cielo

De pronto, recordó lo que había visto la noche anterior. -¿Y tus amigas como pasaron la noche?-preguntó con suspicacia Horo

Milly no respondió. Al no encontrar respuesta, Horo dirigió su mirada a ella.

La más joven de las Lillys, se había quedado dormida.

-Oye, despierta. Si te ve Anna tirada en el piso, durmiendo, estarás en problemas.

-¿Qué que pasa?-Milly medio abrió los ojos

-Tenemos que terminar con el piso...Anna anda muy alterada por lo de Yoh...con cualquier cosa estalla.

-¿Y eso que?-Milly se sentó en el piso

-¡Oye! No te vayas a dormir otra vez...

Milly lo miró enfadada.

-No me mires así...tenemos que ....-Horo tenia una gotota

Milly se puso de pie y muy molesta gritó:

-¡Todo por culpa de Sally!

-¿Sally? ¿de que hablas, Milly?

-¡Buah buah buah buah buah! ¡tengo mucho sueño!-comenzó a llorar

No importa cuantos años pasen...hay gente que nunca cambia, Milly es uno de esos muchos ejemplos que existen. ............................................................................ ..................................

Pilika se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Tamao.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y una cautelosa Tamao entró.

-Señorita Pilika, le traje un té.-sonrió la joven con dulzura

-Gracias, Tamao.-apenas contestó la ainu

-En este momento, el joven Lyserg está interrogando al joven Manta.

-¿Ah, si? ¿y Len...ya despertó?

-No. Él sigue inconsciente.

-Entiendo.

-Señorita, Pilika...yo no creo que él.... el joven Len no...¡yo lo creo inocente! Estoy segura, de que él no fue quien trato de matar al joven Yoh.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Claro! A decir verdad, no creo que el culpable se encuentre entre nosotros...todos queremos mucho al joven Yoh.

-En eso tienes razón...yo tampoco creo que Len haya sido.

-¿Lo ve? ¡entonces, no se preocupe! Ya vera como las cosas se van a aclarar y....

-Si lo pienso bien, Len sí tiene un buen motivo para deshacerse de Yoh.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Yoh nos vio en el parque...lo más probable es que Len lo haya atacado por eso, para evitar que alguien más lo sepa.-los ojos de Pilika se llenaron de lagrimas.

-¿De que está hablando, señorita Pilika?-Tamo la miró confundida.

-¡Ay, Tamao! Tengo que decírselo a alguien...ya no puedo seguir guardando este secreto.-Pilika se abrazó de Tamao.

-¿De que secreto habla? Confié en mi, por favor.

-Lo haré. Tamao, yo estoy enamorada de Len.

La sorpresa se apoderó del rostro de Tamao, mientras que las mejillas de Pilika tomaban un ligero tono rojizo.

............................................................................ ..................................

Manta nunca había estado más nervioso que ahora. Veía temeroso, la delgada figura del joven inglés, moverse de un lado a otro. De repente, Lyserg se detuvo. Manta temeroso lo miró.

-¿Juras decir toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?-le preguntó Lyserg muy serio.

-¡Lyserg este no es un juicio!-se quejó Manta

-Como si lo fuera.-dijo simplemente el chico de cabello verde- ¿y entonces? ¿vas a decirme todo lo que sabes?

-Bueno yo...-Manta tragó saliva- tratare de hacerlo.

-¿En donde te encontrabas el día de ayer, por la mañana?

-Aquí, en la casa de Yoh y Anna. Estábamos arreglando las cosas para tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¿Viste algún comportamiento extraño en alguno de los sospechosos?-preguntó con cautela el ingles.

-Bueno, pues Ryuu es bastante extraño y siempre se ha comportado de un modo sospechoso respecto a ti-dijo Manta pensativo.

Lyserg se sonrojó.

-Fuera de él...¿alguien más actuaba raro?-preguntó aún apenado.

-Pues...no que recuerde

-¿Qué ocurrió ayer por la tarde?

-¡Todos andábamos a las carreras! Era muy tarde y no habíamos terminado de arreglar...Yo tenia que ir por mi disfraz, pero debía ayudar a Ryuu...¡quien se marchó para buscar tu regalo! HoroHoro se quejaba de que Len no estuviera ayudando...este..nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Por qué Len no estaba ayudando?

-¿Eh? ¡yo que sé! Él llegó hasta después...¡y en compañía de Yoh!

-Es decir que...¿el principal sospechoso, por haberse declarado culpable...pasó toda la tarde con Yoh, quien es el afectado?

-¿Ah? Así parece ser....

-¿Y porque no aprovechó ese tiempo para matarlo?

-¡Yo que sé, Lyserg!-Manta estaba nervioso.

-Cuándo regresaron...¿se veían raros?

-¿Raros?

Sí. ¿Parecía que habían peleado o algo por el estilo?

-Bueno, ellos...regresaron muy agitados.

-¿Y sabes el porque de su agitación?

-¡Cielos, no! Ellos no dijeron nada...después llegaron las Lillys. Al llegar ellas, Len se puso muy nervioso.

-¿Nervioso?

-Sí, pero no tanto como cuándo llegó Jun.

-Así que Len andaba nervioso.

-Sí. Pero no creo que él estuviera planeando como matar a Yoh.-sonrió Manta incrédulo.

-¿Seguro?

-Lyserg, no me digas que tu... ¿lo crees culpable?

-Sígueme contando.-Lyserg ignoró la pregunta del pequeño.

-Acabo de recordar algo más....-Manta puso cara de preocupación.

-Dime. –el inglés arqueó una ceja.

-Anna...-murmuró temeroso.

-¿Qué con ella?

-Ella..estaba actuando muy raro desde la mañana...parecía ausente.

-¿Ausente?

-Mejor olvídalo, no creo que Anna estuviera deseando deshacerse de Yoh.- sonrió Manta.

-Pero, tampoco crees que Len sea culpable...¿entonces quien, Manta?

-Yo que se...¿por qué comenzaste las interrogaciones conmigo?

-Ayer estuviste a punto de decirme algo, pero te arrepentiste. ¿Qué pensabas decirme?

-¿Yo? Jejeje, no..no recuerdo...¡a lo mejor lo soñaste!

-Manta. Dime que ibas a decirme.

-Es que no lo recuerdo, Lyserg...

-Tu sabes algo, pero no lo quieres decir ¿porque?

-Yo no se nada...ya te dije todo lo que se ¡de veras!

-¡MANTA! –el inglés parecía perder la paciencia.

-No puedo, Lyserg...no puedo.

-¿Y por que no puedes? ¿A que le temes? ¿o a quien le temes?-los ojos de Lyserg brillaban de un modo extraño. Manta se estremeció.-dime, ¿quién te amenazó, Manta?

Manta no contestó. Bajó la mirada con angustia.

-¿Acaso no es Yoh tu amigo?-preguntó el inglés con severidad.

Manta abrió enormemente los ojos, con angustia.

-¿No te interesa que la persona que quiso matarlo ande libre por ahí? Porque puede volver a intentarlo, Manta.

-¡No! ¡eso no podemos permitirlo!-gritó Manta con desesperación.

-Entonces, habla. Hazlo, por tu amigo Yoh.

-No puedo. Es cierto que Yoh es mi amigo, pero.....él también es mi amigo. –soltó el pequeño con tristeza.

-¿Él? ¿de quien hablas? ¿de la persona que te tiene amenazado?

-No puedo...Lyserg, por favor.

-De acuerdo. Pero, necesito saber...¿por qué Len se echó la culpa?

-Yo...no lo sé.

-Tuvo que haberlo hecho para proteger a alguien a quien en verdad estima... alguien muy querido para él. –le lanzó una mirada analizadora a Manta- ¿pero a quien quiere tanto como para cargar con sus culpas?

-¿A Bason?-dijo Manta tratando de despistar.

-¡Su hermana! –exclamó con entusiasmo. Al fin todo tenia sentido.

-¿La hermana de Bason?

-¡No, Manta! ¡Jun! ¡la hermana de Len!

Manta tragó saliva.

-Eso es lo que sabes...¿verdad?

-¿Ah?

-Lo que no se te está permitido decir, es respecto a Jun ¿cierto?

-No...no es eso.

-Len es quien te tiene amenazado.-dijo con suspicacia.

-¡No! ¡él no me amenazó!

-Se que te dije que no insistiría, pero....

-No me gusta como suena ese pero.

-Dime todo lo que sabes, respecto a Jun.

-Te dije antes que no iba a decir nada....

-¿Te parece justo que Len cargue con una culpa que no le pertenece?

-No, claro que no. Pero, Len...

-Manta. Si en verdad estimas a Yoh...y al mismo Len, cuéntame todo lo que sabes. ¿Jun es la culpable?

-Eso creo.....-soltó Manta dándose por vencido.

Lyserg sonrió triunfante. Al fin había conseguido que Manta confesara lo que sabia.

............................................................................ ..................................

Jun se acercó a la habitación en donde se encontraba su joven hermano, la puerta estaba cerrada. Lyserg había sido muy cuidadoso en el aislamiento de Len.

-"¿Habrá despertado ya?" –se preguntó mentalmente la joven china.

-¡Señorita, Jun! –Bason apareció sorpresivamente.

-¡No grites así! Me has dado un tremendo susto...-se quejó la chica.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-¿Ya despertó Len?

-No, el señorito aun está inconsciente.

-Creo que está vez sí se le paso la mano a Anna...

-Pero dígame, ¿le urge hablar con él?

-Bason, tu debes saberlo.

-¿Saber que, señorita?

-¿A quien está protegiendo mi hermano?

Bason comenzó a sudar. Jun lo miró muy seria.

............................................................................ ..................................

Tamao se encontraba sumamente sonrojada. Pero, no tanto como Pilika.

-Por favor, no pongas esa cara...-le pidió Pilika

-Es que...señorita, Pilika...nunca me hubiera imaginado que usted y el joven Len...-Tamao estaba muy roja.

-Nosotros, nada. Él ni siquiera le ha dado importancia al asunto.

-Y usted fingió olvidarlo. Eso los pone parejos, ¿no cree?

-Es muy distinto. Yo fingí, él está indiferente.

-Si usted fingió...¿qué le hace pensar que él no está haciendo lo mismo?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Quizás es un mal entendido. A lo mejor, él está tan confundido como usted.

-No lo creo...

-¿Y por que no lo averigua?

-¿Y como hago eso?

-Pregúntele al joven, Len.

-¡¿QUEEE?!

-Es la única forma de saber la verdad. Ya sabe que él es muy orgulloso y tal vez por eso...

-No tiene caso. Además, trató de matar a Yoh ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y usted cree eso? –Tamao frunció el ceño.

-¿Tu no?

-No importa lo que yo crea, si no lo que usted cree. Dígame, ¿lo cree culpable?

-Bueno, Yoh nos vio aquel día en el parque...

-Si al joven Len le es indiferente aquel beso, ¿por qué quiso deshacerse del joven Yoh?

-No lo se...¿evitarse problemas con mi hermano?

-Lo dudo.

Pilika permaneció pensativa por varios segundos. Entonces, abró enormemente los ojos.

-¡Tamao! Quizás para Len sí significo algo aquel beso y por eso atacó a Yoh....

-¿Está recalcando que el joven Len es culpable?

-¿Ah?

-¿Está segura?

Pilika miró fijamente a Tamao.

-Si no fue así...entonces, realmente aquel beso no significo nada para Len. –los ojos de la ainu se entristecieron.

-Señorita, Pilika....

-Pero, prefiero mil veces que para él, yo no signifique nada. Prefiero eso que verlo convertido en un asesino. –la voz de Pilika de escuchó muy firme.

-Hable con él. Es lo mejor. –sonrió con dulzura Tamao

-¡Lo haré!

Tamao sonrió con alegría, mientras veía a Pilika salir de la habitación.

............................................................................ ..................................

En la cocina, Ryuu platicaba con Shalona.

-Estoy agotada. Limpiar esta casa, es muy cansado. –dijo mientras se soplaba con una abanico.

-¿Y la pequeña Milly?-preguntó el shaman de la espada de madera.

-Debe de estar durmiendo, se ha estado quejando de que tiene mucho sueño.

-Casi nadie anda a la vista...-dijo Ryuu mientras tomaba asiento.

-Es natural, todos andan muy tensos con esta situación. ¿Viste las ojeras de Anna? Parece que no durmió en toda la noche.

-Doña Anna está muy afectada con lo sucedido al joven Yoh, aunque trate de disimularlo.

-Yo pienso que no es para tanto. El asesino falló, Yoh aun vive. Quien debe estar sin poder dormir, es quien lo atacó.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Debe estar temeroso, en cualquier momento Yoh despertara y nos dirá quien lo atacó. ¡Así de fácil!

-Es cierto, Don Yoh despertara. –Ryuu palideció

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué has puesto esa cara? –Shalona arqueó una ceja.

-No es nada...-dijo nervioso- ¡Por cierto! Este pastel se va a echar a perder.

Ryuu caminó hacia el refrigerador.

-Mi Lyserg ni siquiera lo probó. –chorros de agua salían de los ojos de Ryuu

-Tranquilo, aun podemos comerlo. Ponlo en la mesa, quiero ser la primera en probarlo.

-¡No! Este pastel es de mi Lyserg y él será quien lo coma primero.

-No seas tonto, él está muy ocupado. ¿No ves que debe descubrir al culpable?

-No importa, él lo partirá y pedirá su deseo. ¿entendiste?

-Está bien, pero que sea pronto. ¡Se me ha antojado!

............................................................................ ..................................

Pilika entró al cuarto en donde se encontraba Len. Tamao había sido de mucha ayuda, gracias a ella pudo lograr tal hazaña. Por suerte, nadie estaba por ahí, por lo tanto era imposible que alguien se diera cuenta de que había logrado entrar en el aislamiento en el que Len se encontraba metido.

Para su sorpresa, el chico chino acaba de despertar. Lo encontró quejándose del pésimo carácter de Anna. Además de que acababa de descubrir que lo habían encerrado en aquel lugar, aprovechando que se encontraba inconsciente.

Al verla, Len se puso muy nervioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –atino a preguntar el joven chino.

-Dime, ¿por qué has dicho que eres el culpable?

-Como te dije antes, porque lo soy.

-No lo creo. ¡No serías capaz!

-¿Ah, no? ¡Por favor, Pilika! ¿con quien crees que estás hablando? Yo soy Len Tao, he matado a sangre fría, antes ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo ahora? -¡Tu no fuiste! ¿y sabes por que? Por que aquel Len Tao capaz de matar a sangre fría, ya no existe. Has cambiado Len...yo lo se.

-Te equivocas, aquel Len Tao no se fue por completo, aun sigue en mi.

-Mientes.

-No, no miento.

Pilika lo miró con tristeza.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Mis razones ya las he dicho antes, creo que todos las escucharon ¿no?

-¿Acaso fue porque...-Pilika se sonrojó repentinamente.

Len la miró intrigado.

-¿Por qué él nos vio aquel día en el parque? –soltó sonrojada.

Len abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¿Lo has recordado? –preguntó sonrojado.

-Nunca lo olvide. –respondió ella uniéndose a su sonrojo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me hiciste creer que no le habías dado importancia?

-Por que tu parecías no haberle dado importancia.

-¿Eh? -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿por qué actuaste como si nunca nos hubiéramos besado?-preguntó sonrojándose al recordar aquel beso.

-¿Tú por que actuaste como si no hubiera pasado nada?

-¿Yo? ¡Tú no le diste importancia!

-¡La que no le dio importancia fuiste tú!

-¿Yo? ¿y que esperabas que hiciera?

-Si te hubiera importado, me habrías dicho algo al respecto.

-¿Para que? De todas formas tú no le ibas a dar importancia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Mejor pregúntame que no me ha hecho pensar así.

-Pudiste haberme preguntado...

-¿Cómo pretendes que me hubiera atrevido a preguntarte eso, cuándo tu actitud hacia mi es completamente indiferente?

-Pues tu actitud hacia mi, también deja mucho a la imaginación.

-En ese caso, tu debiste haberme preguntado.

-¿Sabes lo estúpido que me hubiera visto si te al preguntarte tu me hubieras contestado con indiferencia?

Pilika arqueó una ceja.

-Claro, tu orgullo hubiera quedado pisoteado.-dijo dolida.

-No solo mi orgullo....-bajo la mirada- por eso estaba esperando a que tu me preguntaras primero.

-¿No te has puesto a pensar en lo terrible que me sentí al creer que te estabas burlando de mis sentimientos? –la voz de Pilika comenzaba a quebrarse.

Len alzó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos húmedos de Pilika.

-¿Cómo pretendías que iba a hablarte al respecto, si de antemano sabia que mis sentimientos estaban pisoteados por ti?-gruesas lagrimas cubrieron las mejillas de Pilika.

-Pilika...-Len se estremeció.

-Quizás para ti basto con un beso, pero para mi no. Un beso puede decir mucho, pero lo que viene después de él, también dice muchas cosas. ¿Para que besarnos si después me ibas a ignorar? –los ojos de Pilika brillaban con rabia.

-¿Debo suponer que fue mi culpa?-Len miró como las lagrimas de la chica, se paraban de golpe.

-¿Y yo debo suponer que no fue así?

Len la miró, había dejado de llorar, pero las lagrimas seguían ahí. Pilika no había hecho ni el mínimo intento por limpiárselas.

-Quizás sí tengo algo de culpa...-murmuró él-pero tú también la tienes.

-¿Yo?

Len asintió.

-Debiste hacer algo.

-¿Cómo pretendías que hiciera algo cuándo me sentía usada?

-Yo también me sentí usado.

-La única diferencia, "señor indiferencia" es que yo nunca fui fría contigo, como tú lo fuiste conmigo.

-Tal vez, no. Pero hiciste algo peor: Actuar normalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Por que fue exactamente lo que tú hiciste conmigo, solo que yo no acompañaba esa "actuación" con poses frías. ¿Cómo pretendías que me echara en tus brazos si me mirabas de una forma tan fría?

-Ayer cuándo hablamos en la escalera, tú actuaste completamente indiferente.

-Algo tenía que aprender, eres un magnificó maestro.

-Si me hubieras confesado tus sentimientos, yo en ese mismo instante hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Ya te dije mis razones, las cuáles vienen siendo las mismas que las tuyas...

-¿Las mismas razones? –Len la miró confundido

-Sí, Len. Orgullo, miedo, dolor....ninguno, se atrevió a decir algo, antes que el otro.

-Aun podemos...

-No lo creo, me siento terrible. Soy muy tonta... o al menos así me siento.

-¡Entonces, yo soy más tonto! –Len tomó a Pilika de los hombros- mírame, podemos remediar todas las tonterías que hicimos...

-¿Tú crees eso?-Pilika lo miró incrédula.

-¡Claro que lo creo! –sonrió- y también lo deseo.

Len limpió las lagrimas que aun estaban en las mejillas de Pilika. Posteriormente, tomó la barbilla de la chica, está vez Pilika no puso resistencia, lentamente sus labios se fueron acercando.

-¡COF-COF-COF! –un tosido se escuchó.

Pilika y Len se separaron bruscamente, a unos cm de besarse. Lyserg se encontraba sonrojado.

-Pilika, no está permitido hablar con Len...¿cómo entraste?

-¿Ah?-Pilika lo miró confundida.

Lo habían olvidado: Alguien trató de matar a Yoh, Lyserg investiga quien fue y Len es el principal sospechoso, ya que se declaró culpable.

-Escuchen, deben acompañarme. –les dijo Lyserg muy serio- estoy reuniendo a todos. Tengo algo que informarles.

............................................................................ ..................................

Jun hablaba con Bason.

-¿Y bien? Estoy esperando la explicación. -¿Explicación? ¿cuál explicación? No haya nada que explicar...-Bason estaba muy nervioso.

-¡Bason! –Jun le lanzó una mirada asesina (100% marca Anna) -¿A quien está tratando de proteger mi hermano?

-Se equivoca...el señorito Len no está protegiendo a nadie.

-¿A HoroHoro?-preguntó Jun con seguridad

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

-Estos últimos días, me he dado cuenta de algo relacionado a HoroHoro. Y este descubrimiento que he realizado, me ha dado a comprender que HoroHoro puedo haber atacado a Yoh, a pesar de ser muy amigos. Y Len lo sabe, por eso se ha echado la culpa, porque a pesar de sus constantes peleas, ambos se estiman mucho y estoy segura de Len lo está tratando de proteger.

-Señorita Jun....

-Por favor, Bason. Aunque, Len esté protegiendo a HoroHoro, no me parece justo que cargue con la responsabilidad de algo que él no hizo.

-Lo mismo creo yo.-murmuró el espíritu

-Entonces, sí estoy en lo correcto.

-Así es, el señorito trata de proteger a alguien...

-A HoroHoro.

-No, el señorito Len la está protegiendo a usted.

Jun quedó paralizada.

-El señorito descubrió que usted fue quien trató de matar al joven Yoh, solo que aún ignora sus motivos. ¡Se lo suplico señorita, Jun! Usted es la única que puede aclarar todo y demostrar la inocencia del señorito Len.

Milly llegó corriendo.

-¡Vengan pronto!-dijo agitada por la prisa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Jun la miró aun conmocionada por la confesión de Bason.

-El príncipe Lyserg tiene un anuncio que dar.-soltó Milly.

............................................................................ ..................................

-Ya estamos todos.-exclamó Lyserg al ver llegar a Jun en compañía de Milly- es momento de...

-¡Comer el delicioso pastel que está en el refrigerador!-exclamó Shalona

-¡¿Quee?!-Lyserg se fue de espaldas.

-Sí Lyserg, pártelo de una vez...¿no ves que se puede echar a perder?-se le acercó Horo

-¡Voy por las velitas! –anunció Ryuu.

-Y yo por la cámara, cuándo Yoh despierte se va a quejar de no haberlo esperado, por lo menos que le quede una foto de recuerdo. –dijo entusiasmado Horo.

-Preparare un poco de té. –sonrió Tamao.

-¡Yo quiero el trozo más grande del pastel! –Milly y Elly hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ja! Ese trozo está reservado para mi.-Horo regresó con la cámara fotográfica.

-Que bueno que lo van a partir, no he comido nada en todo el día. –exclamó Len sobandose el estomago.

-Eso es porque estabas inconsciente. Te traeré un poco de leche –Pilika le sonrió con dulzura.

-Gra-gracias...-Len se sonrojó profundamente.

-¡Oye! ¿y yo que? –le reprochó Horo-¡quiero algo de beber!

-Pues ve a buscarlo tu mismo.-le respondió Len- Pilika no es tu sirvienta...

-¡La tuya tampoco! –Horo se enojó.

-Aquí está el té. –Tamao apareció con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Y las velitas! –Ryuu estaba contentísimo.

-Esperen...-Lyserg estaba avergonzado.

-Pártelo de una vez y continuemos con lo que ibas a decir.-le ordenó la itako.

-¡Pero pide un deseo antes! –le guiñó el ojo Ryuu.

-Lo haré...-el chico inglés estaba apenado.

-¡Yo tomó la foto!-Sally le quito la cámara a Horo.

-¡Ay que cantar las mañanitas! –Ryuu dio palmaditas.

-Es verdad, la fiesta que estaba planeada para ayer se arruino, pero podemos organizar una ahora.-celebró Shalona

-Siempre y cuándo limpien todo, después. –soltó Anna.

Silencio sepulcral.

-Bueno, voy a partir mi pastel...-sonrió Lyserg con timidez.

Era un hermoso pastel, el merengue era color verde y tenía dibujado la figura de un hada, la cuál asemejaba a Morphien.

-Es un pastel muy bello –sonrió Lyserg- se ve delicioso.

-Yoh lo escogió especialmente para ti. Él sabia que te iba a gustar. –murmuró Manta-lastima que no va a ver cuándo lo partas.

Todos miraron a Manta. Inmediatamente, bajaron la mirada. No era momento para celebrar o para comer pastel, debían hallar al atacante de Yoh.

-Les pedí que se reunieran, porque...-Lyserg se alejó del pastel- después de interrogar a Manta, he llegado a una conclusión.

-¡Que listo eres Lyserg!-sonrió emocionado Ryuu.

-Te dije que no era necesario, yo soy el culpable ¿recuerdas?-gruñó Len.

-Con interrogar a una persona no basta, no puedes asegurar nada ¿qué no piensas interrogar a nadie más? ¡aún hay más testigos y sospechosos!- exclamó Horo.

-Haz bien tu trabajo.-murmuró Lilly.

-¡Silencio! Dejen que el príncipe, Lyserg continué. –gritó Milly.

-Gracias, Milly-sonrió Lyserg- Como les decía, de una cosa estoy seguro...

-¡Pero eso no fue lo que dijiste! –lo interrumpió Elly- Tú habías dicho: "Después de interrogar a Manta...

-¡Elly! No lo interrumpas con tonterías.-le reprochó Milly.

-Gracias de nuevo, Milly. –Lyserg volvió a sonreír- estoy seguro de la inocencia de Len.

-¡Yo no lo creo nocente! –exclamó Horo- Yo estoy completamente seguro de que su mente está más cochambrosa que la mente de Ryuu.

-¡¿Qué dijiste HotoHoto?! -se enfureció Len

-¡¿Quieres pelear?! –Horo se preparó para pelear.

-¡SILENCIO! –gritaron Lyserg y Milly al mismo tiempo.

-Déjense de tonterías. Lyserg termina de una vez con lo que tenias que decirnos.-se escuchó la fría voz de Anna.

-¡Sí! –se mostró nervioso el chico inglés-según con lo dicho por Manta...

-Yo insisto en que con solo una persona interrogada no aclaras nada, ¡debes interrogarnos a todos!-exclamó Horo

-Haz bien tu trabajo.-repitió Lilly.

¡Pues yo creo que Lyserg es muy listo!-nuevamente Ryuu le sonrió a Lyserg.

-¡Basta!-gritó Milly.

-Gracias, Milly-sonrió Lyserg.

-SUFICIENTE.- Anna alzó la voz- ¿van a seguir repitiendo lo mismo?

Gota general.

-Lo que yo les quiero decir es que hay otro sospechoso.-soltó Lyserg.

-¡Vaya! Que novedad –exclamó Horo en tono sarcástico- Por si no te has dado cuenta, todos somos sospechosos y estoy seguro de que cada uno tiene a un sospechoso principal.

-¿Ah, si? –parpadeó Shalona

-Yo por ejemplo, creo que fue HoroHoro.-soltó Ryuu

-¡¿QUEE?!-se espantó Horo

-¡Fue una broma!

-Menos mal. Yo sospecho de las lillys. –afirmó Horo

-¡¿Quee?!-las lillys se estremecieron.

-Pues, yo sospechoso de esta niña –Shalona señaló a Tamao.

-¿De mi? -Sí, las más calladitas son las peores.-exclamó la rubia líder de las lillys.

-Yo creo que fue Ryuu. –murmuró Lilly.

-¿Eh? En ese caso, yo creo que el culpable es Manta.-Ryuu cruzó los brazos.

-¡¿Yoo?!

-Lo siento Manta, pero has estado actuando muy raro. –le explicó su alto amigo.

-Yo también creo que fue Manta.-dijo Sally.

-Y yo creo que la culpable es Pilika.-afirmó Elly.

-¿Yo? ¿y por que?

-Traes una cara de culpa, la cuál demuestra todo.-dijo tranquilamente Elly.

-Pues yo...no tengo ningún culpable, quizás Ryuu.-parpadeó Pilika.

-Yo sospechoso de la señorita Jun. –soltó temerosa Tamao.

Todos miraron a Tamao.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Lyserg mostró interés.

-Es que...-Tamao bajo la mirada con temor. -Bien, Jun es la otra sospechosa principal.-les señaló el chico inglés.

-¡Es absurdo! –se quejó Len

-Después de escuchar la declaración de Manta, saque mis conclusiones...Jun es una principal sospechosa. Tamao, ¿puedes confirmar tus sospechas? –Lyserg la miró fijamente.

-Esta mañana cuándo limpiaba el cuarto donde se iba a llevar la fiesta...- comenzó Tamao

-¿Limpiaste ese cuarto?-Lilly abrió los ojos enormemente- adiós evidencia .

-Tamao, continua.-ordenó Anna

-Sí, señorita Anna. Mientras limpiaba, encontré esto...

Tamao le dio un pedazo de tela oscura.

-¿Lo reconocen?-Lyserg tomó la tela y la extendió

-Parece seda china....-exclamó Pilika confundida

-¡Es mía! –se apresuró a decir Len- se me habrá roto el pantalón.

-No lo dudo. ¡Con lo entañada que usas tu ropa!-se burló Horo.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! –Len saltó enfurecido

-Tamao, ¿dónde la encontraste? –Anna le lanzó una fría mirada a la chica de cabello rosa.

-En el nopal que está ene se cuarto.-dijo aún temerosa Tamao.

-¿Nopal?-Lyserg alzó la ceja.

-Chocolove lo envió como regalo para Don Yoh-explicó Ryuu.

-¡Vamos a la escena del crimen!-ordenó Lyserg.

-Hasta que dices eso. Por ahí debiste haber empezado.-soltó Lilly.

Todos se dirigieron a "la escena del crimen".

-El nopal está cerca del interruptor de luz. ¡justo lo último que hizo Yoh! Eso, según el relato de Manta...-apuntó Lyserg con perspicacia.

-¡Así es! Don Yoh corrió a apagar la luz..-afirmó Ryuu

-Lo hizo inmediatamente después de que Amidamaru nos avisó que venia con Len-terminó de contar, Horo.

-La persona que atacó a Yoh, tuvo que a haber pasado por el nopal, más como todo estaba oscuro...tropezó con él o atoró su ropa en él. Y tuvo que haber sido alguien que desconocía que este nopal estaba aquí. –Lyserg los miró muy confiado.

-¡¿Están insinuando que fue mi hermana?! –Len estalló.

-Solo estamos aclarando algunas cosas.-Lyserg parecía muy tranquilo

-¡No hay nada que aclarar! ¡yo soy el culpable7 ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho? –Len estaba muy nervioso.

-Basta, Len. –se escuchó la voz de Jun

Todos la miraron con asombro.

-Ya no sigas, Bason me ha contado todo. Te echaste la culpa para salvarme a mi....

-¡No se de que hablas!-Len la miró preocupado.

-Es suficiente, Len. Uno debe hacerse responsable de sus actos. –Jun lucia muy serena.

-¿Vas a declararte culpable?-Shalona la miró incrédula

-¡No te metas!-gritó Len

-¡Len, por favor!-le pidió Jun.

-Bien, ¿qué tienes que decirnos? –el inglés arqueó una ceja.

-Jun es inocente.-Fausto se hizo presente.

-Len, sé que escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Fausto ayer. Y también sé cuál es el relato de Manta -Jun se escuchaba muy tranquila- puedo explicar todo.

-¿Lo harás? –Manta la miró dudoso.

-No quería hacerlo, más que nada por Len –Jun miró al shaman de ojos dorados- por eso guarde el secreto, para evitarte un disgusto.

-No te entiendo...-Len la miró confundido

-Es verdad que Fausto guarda un secreto mío, somos cómplices en eso. Pero, no solo es un secreto mío. –tomó aire- también es un secreto de Lee Bruce Long.

-¿De Lee Bruce Long? –todos parpadearon al mismo tiempo. -Verán, él y yo..él y yo...nos amamos –soltó con dificultad.

Doce bocas abiertas adornan esta escena, jejeje.

Len fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¿De que estás hablando?-le preguntó incrédulo

-Les contare todo.-Jun tomó un poco de té.

*******************Flash Back********************

Jun se encontraba frente al espejo, retocando los últimos detalles para complementar su disfraz.

-Sí, me quedo muy bien. –sonrió emocionada-fue buena idea pedirle su ropa prestada.

A Jun Tao le había tocado disfrazarse de Lilly. Yoh no había dicho nada acerca de no intercambiar ropa, así que Jun le había pedido prestado su atuendo a la más lista de las 5 Lillys.

Pero, Jun no fue la única que pidió ropa prestada, varios de "los invitados" habían recurrido a lo mismo, ya que elaborar un disfraz en unas cuantas horas, no era tan fácil y menos si además debes hacerte cargo de la decoración.

-¡Lista para la fiesta!-se vio por última vez en el espejo.

Jun vestida de Lilly, bajó por las escaleras en busca de los demás. No había nadie, al parecer aún no terminaban de vestirse. Decidió entonces, ir a la terraza.

El aire estaba fresco, la noche comenzaba a caer. Cerró los ojos hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, de pronto la voz de su fiel Lee Bruce Long la saco de sus reflexiones.

-Jun Tao...

-¿Hum? ¿Qué sucede?

-Esta tarde, yo traté de decirte algo ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo. –Jun le sonrió con ternura.

-Pues eso que pensaba decirte es ...-las mejillas del zombi se tiñeron de un gracioso púrpura.

-Te escucho.

-¡Yo te amo, Jun Tao!

Jun abrió enormemente los ojos, mientras que el rubor cubría sus mejillas. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

-Yo también....siento lo mismo.-dijo ella muy sonrojada-te amo, Lee Bruce Long.

Bruce Long sonrió emocionado, tomó entre sus manos el suave rostro de Jun y le deposito un beso en los labios.

Quizás Lee Bruce Long era un frío zombi, pero ese beso se sintió tan cálido, tan suave, como si la vida le hubiera regresado con aquel beso.

Lentamente se separaron, ambos tenían las mejillas rojas y el corazón acelerado. Bruce Long tomó una de las manos de Jun y la beso suavemente.

Fue en ese momento cuándo Jun se percató de una tercer presencia. Abrió enormemente los ojos, al ver a una rubia mujer . Aunque dicha mujer estaba de espaldas, la reconoció enseguida.

-¿Shalona? ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? ¿Acaso has escuchado todo?-Jun se puso nerviosa.

La chica no contestó. Solo se dio media vuelta, dejando al descubierto de quien se trataba.

-¡Fausto! –exclamó Jun con sorpresa.

-Discúlpenos, Elisa y yo solo salimos a tomar el fresco.-enseguida la bella esposa de Fausto se hizo presente- No era nuestra intención espiarlos.

****************FIN DEL FLASH BACK****************

-Inmediatamente le pedi a Fausto que guardara el secreto. –dijo Jun finalizando su relato.

El sol había empezado a ocultarse.

Las Lillys, Tamao y Pilika exclamaron un: "¡Que lindo!"

Anna y los chicos parecían asombrados.

Len se encontraba perplejo.

-¿Y como justificas el relato de Manta? –preguntó Lyserg aún asombrado.

-Jun me explicaba los motivos para mantener nuestra relación en secreto.- Bruce Long se unió a la conversación.

-Y además, hacían cosas de enamorados ¿verdad?-Shalona sonrió picaramente

-Es decir...¿qué me equivoque? –Manta se mostró avergonzado.

-¡Ya decía yo que mi hermana era inocente!-exclamó Len

-¿Y entonces por que te declaraste culpable? –le señaló Horo

-Están olvidando algo. –apuntó Elly- el trozo de tela que encontró Tamao en el nopal ¿lo recuerdan?

Todos miraron a Lyserg.

-¿Y bien, Jun?

-No se nada al respecto –apuntó la joven china.

-Es una pista ¿no? –Anna miró severamente a Lyserg.

-Supongo –tragó saliva el inglés.

-Como te dije antes, haz bien tu trabajo.-le regañó Lilly.

-Yo creo que lo está haciendo muy bien-lo defendió Ryuu.

-Ni siquiera se ha preocupado por buscar más pistas...o investigar con que atacaron a Yoh. –señaló Lilly en tono de reproche.

-Silencio. –Anna parecía fastidiada- Lyserg, dame ese trozo de tela.

Lyserg la obedeció.

-Lo sospechaba –inquirió la itako- esto no es seda china.

Todos exclamaron un: "¡oh!"

-¿O me equivoco, Jun? –Anna le pasó el trozo de tela a la taoista.

-Es verdad, es otro tipo de tela...-murmuró Jun tocando aquel trozo.

-Mucho más corrientona. –finalizó Anna.

-Eso quiere decir...¿qué la ropa de Jun Tao está hecha de tela corriente?- se rascó la cabeza Ryuu.

Len le dio un golpe.

-¡Oye mocoso aleta de tiburón, me dolió! –se quejó Ryuu

-Para que no andes diciendo boberías. –le dijo Len sin arrepentimiento alguno.

-Entonces, ese trozo de tela no corresponde al vestido de Jun –señaló Lyserg.

-"Ay, no...ya se dieron cuenta. ¿Elly por que tenías que hablar?" –la mente de Milly estaba llena de reproches hacía su amiga.

-La fiesta era de disfraces...-murmuró pensativo Horo

-Por lo tanto, Jun no llevaba puesto su vestido.-Pilika también estaba pensativa.

-Además, esa no es seda china – el cerebro de Manta comenzaba a trabajar.

-¿A quien le toco disfrazarse de Jun? –el cerebro de Anna trabajó mucho más rápido.

-A Milly, ¿pero por que lo preguntas?-en cambio el cerebro de Shalona, simplemente no trabajó.

Todos giraron a ver a Milly.

-¿Milly? –Lyserg parecía angustiado.

La más joven de las Lillys, bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

En ese momento....

TOC ...TOC.... TOC...

Llamaron a la puerta de la pensión.

¿Quién podrá ser?

**Continuará...**

* * *

  
**N/A:** Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo. ¡ojala les haya gustado! ¿cómo ven que Jun es inocente? Ni tan inocente, jejeje, eso de tener un romance secreto con Lee Bruce Long. Jajajaja. ¿Y a Lilly regañando a Lyserg porque no hace bien su trabajo? ¡Pobre Lyserg no ha partido su pastel! La verdad, a mi se me antojo darle una probada a dicho pastelito...jijiji. ¿Y los enredos entre Len y Pilika? ¡Díganme! ¿ya tienen un sospechoso? ¿sospechosa? Aun no descarten sospechosos, porque mi mente da cada giro y puede que a la hora del final, les salga con una GRAN sorpresa.

¡Que bueno que te haya gustado _**Lara Himura**_! Gracias por tus comentarios. ¡_**Anna la sacerdotisa**_! Quizás lo leíste en Shamanic life, porque ahí también lo tengo publicado. ¡Que gusto que te haya parecido genial!

¡Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mi fanfic!

¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!


	4. Las desapariciones, pues

**¡¿QUIÉN ATENTÓ CONTRA YOH ASAKURA?!**

**Por Selesme Cari**

**CAPITULO 4**

**_Las Desapariciones, pues_**

Todos miraron a la puerta, pero fue Manta quien decidió caminar hacia ella con la intención de abrirla.

No era el momento oportuno para recibir visitas, ni tampoco para escuchar a un vendedor de puerta en puerta ofreciendo sus productos.

Al abrir la puerta todos se quedaron asombrados al ver a la figura masculina parada frente de ella.

-¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON HACERME ESTO INGRATOS! -se quejó lloriqueando aquel chico que había golpeado la puerta.

-¿CHOCOLOVE? –pronunciaron al unísono todos los presentes.

-¡Una fiesta y ni me invitaron! ¡Mal agradecidos! ¡Y después de todo lo que he hecho por ustedes! ¡Y yo que podía animar las cosas con mis chistes!

-Tranquilízate Chocolove...nosotros no sabíamos que estuvieras por la ciudad...-trató de calmarlo Manta

-¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Lyserg tampoco vive en esta ciudad y bien que lo invitaron! –prosiguió Chocolove con su reclamo

-Bueno, pero eso es porque...es mi cumpleaños...-dijo apenado el chico inglés

-¿Hum? ¿Cumpleaños? ¿A él le hacen una fiesta de cumpleaños y a mí ni me invitan a visitarlos? -Chocolove comenzaba a enfadarse.

-Fue ayer...-le explicó Ryuu- y fue una fiesta sorpresa

-¿Fiesta sorpresa? ¡A mí nunca me han hecho una fiesta sorpresa! –lloró Chocolove

-Calma, te haremos una para tu cumpleaños-sonrió HoroHoro- solo que... ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-Es verdad, Chocolove... ¿cuándo cumples años? –Ryuu estaba muy pensativo.

-Eso es grosero...no recordar el cumpleaños de nuestro amigo Chocolove. –Manta arqueó las cejas en señal de desaprobación.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú si sabes? –Pilika lo miró sonriente.

-¿Eh? Este...-a Manta le salió una gotota

-¡JA! Cosas sin importancia se olvidan. –murmuró Len

-Yo incluso me había olvidado de su existencia. –exclamó Shalona

-Nosotras también. -dijeron Sally y Elly.

-Y entonces... ¿cuándo es? –Horo se giró hacia el moreno

Chocolove estaba rodeado de un aura de fuego.

-¡Échatelos, Mic! –pronunció Choco con enfado.

Todos los anteriores sintieron la furia del terrible jaguar negro.

-Pobre joven Chocolove. –suspiró Tamao

-Pero que descorteces. –Lilly bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.

Jun solo sonreía divertida. Lyserg también sonreía pero, apenado. Mientras que Fausto y Eliza se veían enamorados.

-BASTA. –era la firme voz de Anna.

Todos se pararon en seco.

-Recuerden el motivo por el cual estamos reunidos aquí. –Anna los miró severamente.

Todos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

-¡El cumpleaños de Lyserg! –bramó Chocolove

-No, ya no es ese...-dijo Manta con tristeza- le ha ocurrido algo a Yoh.

-¿A Yoh? ¿Y que le paso? –dijo confundido Chocolove, girando la cabeza hacia varios lados con la intención de buscarlo.

-Alguien lo quiso matar.- soltó Anna en seco.

-¡¿Qué! –Chocolove los miró con mucha sorpresa.

-Y estábamos por descubrir al culpable. –Anna clavó la mirada en Lyserg.

-A...así es. –dijo él en un suspiro.

Todos se giraron hacia las Lillys.

Pero... ¡solo habían 4!

-¿En donde está Milly? –preguntó Lyserg con temor.

Las Lillys se miraron unas a otras, sin saber que decir.

-No es posible...-se asombró Pilika

-Ha desaparecido –soltó Shalona.

-¡Escapó! ¡Aprovechó el alboroto para huir!-afirmó Horo, muy seguro.

-¡No, la pequeña Milly nunca haría algo así!-la defendió Ryuu.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no está? – le espetó HoroHoro

-Debemos buscarla. –dijo Len con tranquilidad.

-Lo más recomendable es que nos separemos para buscarla por toda la casa. –sugirió Jun.

-¡Momento! –gritó Chocolove.

Todos lo miraron.

-¿Y porque tanto alboroto con esa morrita? ¿Qué ella fue quien quiso echarse a Yoh? –preguntó el moreno.

-Es la sospechosa principal-exclamó Lyserg con tristeza.

Chocolove lo miró sin comprender.

-Comencemos a buscarla. –Shalona y sus amigas caminaron hacia la puerta.

-Aguarden. –la voz de Anna las hizo detenerse.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Shalona cruzó los brazos

-Ustedes permanecerán encerradas en alguna de las habitaciones, bajo vigilancia. –dijo la itako ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Y eso por qué? –reprochó Elly

-Para evitar que prevengan a su amiga y la ayuden a huir. –dijo con simpleza la rubia prometida de Yoh.

-¡No es justo! ¡No pueden hacernos esto! –se quejaron las cuatro.

-Len, tú las vigilarás. –le ordenó Anna.

-¿Y por qué Len y no yo? –chilló Horo.

-Por que así lo dispuse yo. -Anna le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas.

-Además, mi hermana y yo, somos los únicos descartados hasta ahora en la lista de sospechosos. –dijo con orgullo Len.

-¡Yo no estaría tan seguro! -espetó el ainu.

-Suficiente. Manta, tú iras con Jun y Lee Bruce Long. –la itako comenzó a armar los "equipos de búsqueda".

-Pues, de una vez ¿no? –la hermosa taoista le sonrió al pequeño Manta.

-Ryuu, Lyserg y Chocolove buscarán juntos. –Anna miró a los tres chicos.

-¿Qué, hasta yo le entro al juego? –Choco jugaba con su nariz.

-Fausto y Eliza…

-Espera, Anna… -Fausto la interrumpió.- Si me lo permites, Eliza y yo cuidaremos de Yoh.

Anna lo miró con desconfianza. Y tras un largo silencio, soltó en un suspiro: "Está bien".

-¿Y yo? ¿Puedo cuidar junto con Len a las Lillys? -preguntó con picardía Pilika.

El chico Tao solo alcanzó a sonrojarse profundamente.

-¡NO! –gritó Horo con enfado.

-Pilika tú vendrás conmigo. Y HoroHoro, en cuanto regrese Tamao, comenzarán a buscar. –la itako parecía despreocupada.

-¡¿Yo y Tamao…digo, Tamao y yo! –el ainu se puso muy rojo.

-¿Y a donde fue Tamao? –preguntó Pilika.

-No lo se. –cruzó los brazos Anna.

Cada quien tomó una dirección y se dispuso a seguirla.

-Está comenzando a llover.-Tamao metía la ropa recién lavada que se encontraba en el tendedero- ¿a dónde van todos?

La chica de cabello rosado no se había enterado de la desaparición de Milly.

Pero, nadie pareció prestarle atención.

-Joven, HoroHoro dígame por favor… ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?-Tamao se acercó a la única persona que seguía ahí.

-Buscaremos a Milly...se ha escapado. –le contestó Horo

-¿Escapó?-Tamao se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el shaman del norte.

-Sí, vamos. ¡Hay que encontrarla! No debe andar muy lejos...

-Pero…Alguien debe vigilar la puerta, ¿no cree? –Tamao lo miró dudosa.

-Es cierto...tú quédate aquí, yo iré con los demás a buscarla. Vigila que nadie salga de aquí.

-Pero... ¿no es una misión muy importante, como para dejar que yo me haga cargo? –Tamao parecía asustada- ¿qué tal si no logro evitar que ella escape?

-Tranquila, Tamao. Eres más capaz de lo que crees.-le sonrió con ternura el shaman del hielo.

-Por favor...joven HoroHoro, no me deje aquí sola. –Tamao lo miró suplicante.

Horo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Está bien...-le dijo embelesado- me quedare aquí contigo...

-¡No es necesario! ¡Yo cuidare de la entrada! –dijo entusiasmado Chocolove

-¿No te habías ido con Manta y Lyserg? –frunció el ceño Horo

-¡Pero ya volví! ¡Tamao y yo cuidaremos la entrada! –Choco sonrió enormemente

-Está bien...me voy. –dijo resignado el ainu.

-¡Tenga mucho cuidado! –le pidió Tamao.

-Lo tendré. –sonrió Horo.

-¡Es que no pudo haber sido ella! –se repetía Lyserg, a si mismo, una y otra vez.

-¡Claro que no! La pequeña Milly no sería capaz de una atrocidad así. –le afirmó Ryuu.

-Pero… ¿por qué ha escapado? –murmuró con tristeza el chico inglés.

-¡Mi Lyserg, no me digas que dudas de ella! –se sorprendió Ryuu.

-Bueno…es que… todo la señala…y yo…-Lyserg bajó la mirada.

Morphin lo miró con tristeza.

-¡Me rehúso a creer en todo aquello que la hace parecer culpable! .soltó Ryuu muy decidido.

-No puedes hacer eso… todo está muy claro… el trozo de tela, a ella le toco disfrazarse de Jun, ahora anda desaparecida… ¡¿qué no te parece suficiente! –Lyserg parecía desesperado.

-Todo eso debe tener una explicación…-Ryuu parecía dudar.

-No le encuentro explicación alguna. –Lyserg cruzó los brazos.

-Tal vez no. Pero, ella es inocente. –dijo con firmeza el shaman de la espada de madera.

* * *

Manta, Jun y Lee Bruce Long también buscaban a Milly.

-Jun…quiero disculparme…por haber…-Manta estaba apenado.

-Descuida Manta. –Sonrió Jun,

-¡Pero es que yo! –Manta infló el rostro.

-Te entiendo. Yoh es tu amigo y es natural que te preocupe encontrar a la persona que lo atacó.

-Pero aún así…yo no debí de…

-Todo me señalaba a mi ¿o no?

-Lo siento, Jun. Por mi culpa…tú y Lee Bruce Long tuvieron que revelar su secreto. –dijo con vergüenza el cabezón.

-Algún día tendría que saberse, no íbamos a ocultarlo toda la eternidad. Tranquilo y mejor busquemos a Milly. –sonrió Jun tomada de la mano de su fiel zombi.

-De acuerdo, Jun. –Manta también sonrió, sintiéndose aún avergonzado.

* * *

-¡Es un insulto! ¿Dudar así de nosotras? –Shalona estaba muy indignada.

-Tranquila, tenemos limpia la conciencia así que no hay de preocuparse. –la trató de calmar Lilly.

-¡Pero aún así...esa Anna… ¿cómo se atreve! –Shalona no se calmaba con nada.

-¿Y en serio habrá sido Milly? –Elly parecía preocupada.

-Ya decía yo que esa niña traía muchas ansias reprimidas. –sonrió burlona Sally.

-A mí ya me dio sed. ¡Hey, Len Tao tráenos un poco de agua! –gritó Shalona

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Len se encontraba sentado en el piso pensando en… ¿la inmortalidad del cangrejo?

-¡Ni que fuera su chacha! Yo no les traigo nada. –les respondió muy enfadado el chico chino.

Lado contrario de la puerta

-¡¿Piensas dejarnos morir deshidratadas! –le reprochó Elly.

Afuera de la habitación

-Pensándolo bien…es un excelente modo de apresurar su confesión. –sonrió Len con malicia.

Adentro

-¡¿Nos van a torturar! –Elly tembló.

-¡Anna no dijo nada de eso! –se quejó Shalona.

-Pero seguramente ella lo planeó. –sugirió Elly.

-Yo no pienso dejar que me torturen. ¡Ahora mismo romperé esta puerta! –amenazó Sally.

Afuera

-Hagan lo que quieran…solo que recuerden a la casa de quien pertenece esa puerta que planean romper. –señaló el joven Tao.

Adentro

-Es cierto, Anna nos obligara a pagarla. –advirtió Elly.

-¿Y qué? Es eso o dejar que nos torturen para obtener una confesión de algo que nosotras no hicimos. –Sally parecía enfadada.

-¡Pero que Milly sí! –gritó Shalona.

-¿De que hablas? –la miró incrédula Elly.

-De que…ella fue quien trato de matar a Yoh. –Shalona le guiñó un ojo a sus amigas.

-¡¿QUÉ! –Elly se alarmó- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Ella te lo confesó?

Shalona jaló a Elly hasta un rincón y le habló en secreto.

-Tonta, es solo una cuartada para que no nos hagan nada. –le explicó la rubia.

-¡Ya me había asustado! Por un momento creí que nuestra amiga Milly realmente era una peligrosa criminal. –suspiró aliviada Elly.

-¡¿Lo escuchaste Len Tao! –Gritó Shalona a todo pulmón- ¡Fue Milly quien lo trató de matar!

-¿Y alguien puede decir, que motivo tenía ella para hacer eso? –por fin habló Lilly, quien ya llevaba algún rato callada.

-¿Tú de que lado, estás? –le reprochó Shalona.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-¿Eh? –las cuatro miraron asombradas, en espera de ser liberadas o torturadas.

Lentamente, entró… ¡HoroHoro!

-¿Y tú qué haces, aquí? –Le preguntó Shalona -¿En dónde está Len Tao?

-Fue al baño, me encargó que las vigilara. –Explicó Horo – Debo decir que no quería dejarme en su lugar, pero hay necesidades más urgentes que atender, jeje.

-No se porque, pero siento que contigo estaremos peor que con el chinito. –exclamó Shalona.

-¿Aún no encuentran a Milly? –preguntó Lilly.

-No, todavía. –Horo las miró fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tenemos algo en la cara o qué? –se incomodó Sally.

-La otra noche….-Horo dudó en continuar.

-¿La otra noche, qué? –todas lo miraron impacientes.

-Las vi. ¡La otra noche las vi! –soltó Horo muy serio.

PLAFFF!

-¡PERVERTIDO! –las cuatro lo golpearon.

-¡¡¡Ay ay ay ay! ¿Por qué me golpean? –lloriqueó Horo.

-¡¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar!

-¡Nos espiaste la otra noche!

-¡Eres un degenerado!

-¡¿Y qué tanto nos viste!

-¡¿O deberíamos preguntar qué no nos viste!

-¡Cochino!

-¡Un momento! ¡Están mal interpretando todo! –Horo trató de defenderse.

-¡No finjas, degenerado!

-¡Ya lo has confesado!

-¡¿A cuántas más has zorreado!

-¡Seguramente a todas las de esta casa!

-¡Ya se me hacía rara la forma en que miras a Tamao!

-Aquí la única que se salva de tus malos hábitos es tu hermana... ¡al menos que seas tan degenerado como para zorrearla a ella también!

-¡Yo no zorreó a Pilika! -gritó Horo

-¡Pero a las demás, sí. ¿Verdad!

-¡Tampoco!

-¡Nosotras te enseñaremos a no andar de libidinoso!

Entre las cuatro siguieron golpeándolo.

* * *

Tamao reía con uno de los chistes de Chocolove.

-¡Joven Chocolove, basta… ya me duele el estomago de tanto reír!

-Y eso que apenas empiezo, me sé otros más buenos.- Dijo muy orgulloso el moreno.

-No, por favor…ya no puedo reír más. –la pelirosada trataba de calmarse.

-Está bien, por ahora. Pero al ratito te los cuento.

-¡Oh, mire! El sol se ha ocultado, aunque con la lluvia el cielo está tan nublado que ni se ve la luna…. –Tamao miraba hacía la calle.

-Sí, ¡Y la morrita esa, ni sus luces!

-Otro día más y el joven Yoh aún no despierta…- Tamao estaba preocupada.

-Todo este asunto se me hace muy raro, no se pero a mi se me hace que aquí hay gato encerrado. –Chocolove se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde va?

-A encender la luz. ¿No ves que ya oscureció? –señaló con simpleza Chocolove.

El moreno caminó hasta el interruptor de luz. Lo oprimió y….

-¡AYYYYYYYYYYYY MAMITA!-gritó Choco

-¡¿Qué pasa! –corrió hasta él, una alarmada Tamao.

-¡Está &X/$ che, cosa que me dio toque! –dijo el moreno apartando la mano.

-La señorita Anna lo había comentado, desde hace días le pidió al joven Yoh que cambiara el apagador. Por lo visto no lo ha hecho. –explicó Tamao mientras veía a Choco sacudir la mano.

-Y ahora que está más pa' llá que pa' cá menos. –dijo Choco chupándose la mano.

La lluvia seguía cayendo. Un trueno se escuchó.

-¡Aghhhh! –gritó Tamao abrazándose de Chocolove.

-¡Tranquila Tamal, que yo te defenderé! –Chocolatin se hacía el valiente.

-Solo espero que no se vaya la luz…. Rogó Tamao.

Acababa de decir eso Tamao, cuando…. ¡Se fue la luz!

-¡AHHHHHHHH! –gritó una asustadísima Tamao.

-Mmm, ahora di "ojala que no caigan del cielo miles de helados de Chocolate". –rió el morenazo.

-¡Joven Chocolove, no es momento para bromas!

* * *

-¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡Se fue la luz! –gritó Elly.

Ante la repentina oscuridad, las Lillys dejaron de golpear a HoroHoro.

-Podríamos…-una brillante idea se le cruzó por la cabeza a Sally.

-¿Podríamos qué? –a Shalona no se le cruzó nada.

-Aprovechar la oscuridad, para escapar. –sonrió Sally.

-¡Eres brillante! –Shalona y Elly se entusiasmaron.

-¿Escapar? Entonces, ¡sí pareceremos criminales! –exclamó Lilly.

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí en medio de la oscuridad, con este? –Shalona señaló a un golpeado HoroHoro, tirado en el piso.

-Eh…mejor vamonos. –accedió la chica de lentes.

Las cuatro se fueron. Desde el suelo, Horo las vió partir.

-Oigan…esperen…vuelvan…-pero el pobre ainu no se podía mover.

* * *

Len Tao caminaba por el pasillo.

-¿En dónde podrá estar? –se pregunta mientras seguía caminando.

-¿Len, eres tú? –Pilika desde el otro extremo del pasillo y en medio de la oscuridad trataba de reconocerlo.

-¿Y Anna? –preguntó el joven, acercándose.

-Me dijo que la espera aquí. Creo que fue buscar algo con que iluminar….-dudó la chica.

-HoroHoro me dijo que me estaba buscando, ¿Sabes para que me mando a llamar?

-¿Anna? Que yo sepa no te estaba buscando… ¿seguro que eso dijo mi hermano?

-Sí… ¡ese cerebro de hielo me engañó! –Len comprendió que había caído fácilmente en la trampa de Horo.

-¿Y por qué haría eso? Len, no seas mal pensado.

-¡Yo que se! Seguramente porque se sintió ofendido con la decisión de Anna al ponerme a vigilar a lar Lillys.

-Yo no creo eso…es cierto que mi hermano a veces es algo infantil, pero…tampoco hay que exagerar.

-"¿Tendrá algún interés en hablar a solas con ellas? ¿O es que acaso planea algo?" –la mente de Len comenzó a trabajar rápidamente.

* * *

Manta, Jun y Lee Bruce Long caminaban en medio de la oscuridad.

-Pero que mal momento para que la luz se vaya. –exclamó Jun.

-S-sí…y con un asesino suelto por la casa. –Manta temblaba.

-Con tanta oscuridad jamás encontraremos a Milly. –se quejó la hermosa Tao.

-¡Es cierto! Yo tengo una linterna. –Manta empezó a revisar los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Hizo una señal de triunfo al encontrar lo que tanto buscaba… ¡su linterna!

Trato de prenderla pero…

-¡Oh no! ¿Se le acabó la pila? –dijo con extrañeza el cabezón.

-¿Y eso cómo sucedió? –le preguntó la taoista.

-Es que…la otra noche…Yoh jugaba a hacer figuras de animalitos con las sombras…-A Manta le salió una gotota.

Se escuchó un ruido que provenía de las habitaciones.

-¡¿Qué fue eso! –Manta, Jun y Lee se alarmaron.

-Hay que ir a ver. –sugirió el zombi.

* * *

Lyserg y Ryuu fueron los primeros en llegar al lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

-Si mal no recuerdo…aquí estaban encerradas las Lillys. –Lyserg miraba la oscura habitación (de hecho toda la casa esta oscura ¿no?).

-¡Pero ya no están! –se alarmó Ryuu.

-¿Escaparon? ¿O que les habrá pasado? –Lyserg buscaba cualquier cosa "sospechosa" en la habitación.

Chocolove fue el siguiente en llegar, trayendo casi a rastras a una aterrada Tamao.

-¿Qué paso, ahora?- Choco miró interrogante al inglés y al de peinado extravagante.

-Las Lillys han desaparecido. –soltó Lyserg.

-¡¿Qué! –se asustó más, la chica de cabello rosa.

Manta, Jun y su amado zombi fueron los siguientes en llegar.

-¡¿Qué pasa! ¡¿Qué fue ese ruido! –Manta preguntó casi a gritos.

-¡Las Lillys se escabulleron! –les explicó Chocolove.

-¡¿Qué! –Manta abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¿Y Len? ¿Cómo las dejo escapar? –Jun buscó a su hermano.

-Cuando llegamos ya no había nadie. –Explicó Lyserg.

Len y Pilika llegaron rapidamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó algo alarmado Len.

-¡Len! ¿En donde estabas? ¿Dejaste huir a las Lillys? –le dijo Jun en tono reprochante.

-¡¿Qué! ¡¿Escaparon! ¡¿En donde está HoroHoro! –Len movió la cabeza en varias direcciones, buscándolo.

-¿HoroHoro? ¿Él que tiene que ver? –Lyserg lo miró con sospecha.

-Él estaba aquí. –Explicó Len.

-¡Oh no! ¡Mi hermano fue secuestrado! –Pilika casi se desmaya de la impresión.

-¡Más bien es el cómplice de las chavas esas! –apuntó Chocolove.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Pilika se enojó.

-¿Y por qué, estaba aquí HoroHoro? –preguntó Manta.

-¿Y a donde fuiste tú, Len? –le preguntó Jun.

-Una pregunta a la vez. –Pidió el chino.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo! –Anna hizo su aparición.

-Es que…Doña Anna…-Ryuu temblaba, nervioso.

Anna miró la habitación, aun en la oscuridad se lograba ver que estaba completamente desordenada.

-¿Quién hizo esto? –una vena apareció en la frente de la itako.

-No sabemos…-Manta sudaba frío.

Anna miró a todos los presentes.

-¿Y las Lillys? –al fin notó la ausencia de las amigas.

-Eh…se fueron.

-¡¿Qué qué! –Anna le lanzó una mirada asesina a todos.

-¡Len es quien debía cuidarlas! ¡Castígalo a él! –se defendió Chocolove.

-No es mi culpa….fui engañado. –dijo con simpleza el joven Tao.

-¿Engañado? –Lyserg comenzaba a tomar nota.

-Sí…es que…. –Len miró a Pilika.

La joven ainu parecía preocupada, angustiada. ¡"Rayos! ¡Ese tonto de HoroHoro! ¿Cómo le hace esto a su hermana?" Se quejó mentalmente el chico de ojos dorados.

-¡Explica! –le ordenó Anna.

-Me dieron ganas de ir al baño y le pedí que cuidara a las Lillys. –explicó Len.

Pilika lo miró con asombro….ella sabia perfectamente que esa no era la verdad. Pero, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada y agradecida con su amado Len por no haber delatado a su hermano.

Ahora sí que Anna se enojó:

-¡¿Qué te dieron ganas de qué y dejaste a quien, cuidando a quienes!

-Yo creo que todo esto es un complot.-exclamó Chocolove.

-Lo mejor será buscarlos a todos….-sugirió Jun.

-Entonces, ¿existe la posibilidad de que el joven HoroHoro sea cómplice en el atentado contra el joven Yoh? –Tamao no podía creerlo.

-Pues claro. Un hombre despechado es capaz de cualquier cosa…hasta de matar a su rival de amores. –exclamó Ryuu.

-Aun es muy pronto para decir eso. Hay que investigar más. –sentenció Lyserg.

Anna lo miró reprochante:

-Hasta ahora no has hecho nada, Lyserg.

-Ah…es que Anna…yo…-Lyserg se puso nervioso.

-Solo has revelado algunos chismes, ¿y que pasa con el atacante de mi prometido? ¿Cuándo averiguarás quien fue? –Anna ya estaba harta.

-Mejor cambien de detective. –Sugirió Chocolove, mientras se apuntaba con una flecha roja hecha de Fomi y lentejuela.

Todos ignoraron a Chocolove y su flecha:

-Yo creo que Lyserg hace un buen trabajo. –Manta con una gota.

-Yo opino lo mismo.-Jun sonrió.

-Y yo. –Len cruzó los brazos.

-Dejemos las cosas así.-Pilika nerviosa.

-¡Mi Lyserg es el mejor! –Ryuu sacó unos pompones, para echarle porras.

-¡Ingratos! ¡Solo lo dicen por mí! –lloriqueó Choco.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo y busquen a todos los desaparecidos. –les ordenó Anna.

Todos suspiraron resignados y exclamaron un: "Sí, Anna".

Cuando ya salían de la habitación, una intensa luz los cegó.

-¿Quién está ahí? –la firme voz de Anna, demostró que la itako no se inmuta con nada.

-Soy Fausto.-en efecto, el doctor llevaba una lámpara de alcohol- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí reunidos?

-¡Las Lillys escaparon! –le informó Manta.

-¡Y se llevaron de rehén a mi hermano!

-O él está aliado a ellas y han escapado todos juntos. –opinó Chocolove.

Pilika le dio un pisotón.

-¡Ayyyyyy! –se quejó el moreno.

-¿No se supone que ustedes iban a buscar a "los desparecidos"? –Anna les lanzó una mirada asesina a todos.

-A esta hora ya deben de estar muy lejos…-exclamó Choco.

-¡Oh no! ¡La puerta! ¡La dejamos sola! –se alarmó Tamao.

Todos salieron corriendo rumbo a la puerta. Menos, Len y Pilika.

Len iba a seguir a todos los demás, cuando la joven Usui lo detuvo.

-Len…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué…?

Len alzó una ceja. No entendía a esa chica, ¿y ahora que pasaba? ¿Algún otro mal entendido?

-¿Por qué no les dijiste que mi hermano te había engañado para que lo dejaras solo con las Lillys?

-Pensé que no creías que él lo había echo con esa intención… ¿o no me llamaste mal pensado hace un rato cuándo dije que eso había echo?

-Es que…después de esto…creo que…tal vez él…sí lo planeó. –Pilika lucía triste.

-¿Crees que él tuvo que ver con el intento de homicidio a Yoh?

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que… ¡estoy segura que él tiene una muy buena razón para haber hecho lo que hizo, sea lo que sea que haya hecho! –dijo con firmeza la hermanita de Horo.

-Crees que fue secuestrado, ¿verdad?

-Mi hermano siempre se mete en problemas, pero no es malo.

Lo sé. –sonrió Len.

-¿Fue por eso que no les dijiste que él te engañó?

-No. Si no lo dije fue porque…-dudó en continuar.

-¿Por qué?

Len sonrió con ternura. Se acercó lentamente a ella, con suavidad la tomó de la barbilla y le susurró:

-Jamás haría algo que te lastimara.

Pilika se sonrojó.

-Len…

Len la silenció, poniendo un dedo en sus labios. Posteriormente la acercó más a él, tomándola de la cintura. Pilika tembló, estar tan cerca de Len era un ataque a su sistema nervioso.

Él estaba por besarla cuando…

GRRRR.

Se escuchó un gruñido.

-¡¿Qué fue eso! –Pilika se asustó.

-¿Eh? No lo se…-Len se disgustó por la interrupción.

-Salgamos de aquí…este lugar me da miedo.

-Tranquila, estoy contigo. ¿A qué le temes si estás conmigo?

Pilika volvió a sonrojarse. Len volvió a intentar besarla.

GRRRRR.

Otra vez el gruñido.

-¡Ayyyyy! Len, vamonos. Me da miedo…

-Está bien. –Len estaba decepcionado. ¡Deseaba tanto volver a besar a esa chica!

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Y de entre el tiradero…rodeado por un aura de fuego…salió….

-Miserable, ¿Qué intenta con mi hermanita?

¡Era HoroHoro! Y estaba MUY molesto.

* * *

Len y Pilika alcanzaron a los demás.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Len.

Nadie respondió. Pero su pregunta fue contestada por el mismo, al ver la puerta abierta.

-Así estaba cuando llegamos.-les dijo Manta a los recién llegados.

-Alguien salió…o alguien entró. –sentenció Lyserg.

Tamao se estremeció, tanto que apretó el brazo del pobre Chocolove.

* * *

Nuevamente, todos se reunieron en la salita. Bueno, no todos…los que no habían desaparecido.

-Debemos buscar por toda la casa. ¡No se los pudo haber tragado la tierra! –Anna parecía estar perdiendo la serenidad que la caracterizaba.

-A lo mejor ya se fueron…tú viste la puerta abierta. –Lyserg igual se desesperaba.

Anna se levantó. Caminó hacia la puerta, sacó un extrañó pergamino, hizo algún rezo y ¡selló la puerta!

-Ya nadie más podrá salir ni entrar. –les dijo la itako.

-¿Y si el culpable ya se fue? –se atrevió a preguntar Manta.

-Tendremos que averiguar si así fue. –por fin Lyserg se puso de pie.

-Hay que seguir buscando ¿no? –Jun igual se levantó.

-Todo está tan oscuro…que será muy difícil. –Tamao bajo la cabeza.

-Difícil, pero no imposible. Empiecen a buscar. –Anna parecía haber recuperado la serenidad.

Anna les dio unas velas.

Pilika y Len se fueron juntos. Tamao y Chocolove también tomaron rumbo. Ryuu y Lyserg nuevamente se acompañaron mutuamente. Manta y Jun también se fueron.

-¿Despertó Yoh? –le preguntó Anna a Fausto.

-Aún no.

-Pensé que tal vez había algún cambio.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso, Anna?

-Te tardaste en llegar cuando se escuchó aquel ruido.

-Eso fue porque yo no escuche nada. –dijo con simpleza el rubio.

-Fausto…si hay algún cambio, me dirás ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, también a los demás. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-No me has entendido…si Yoh llegará a reaccionar, me dirás** _únicamente_** a mí.

Fausto la miró con duda.

-No quiero que nadie más sepa si él despierta.

-De acuerdo, después de todo tú eres la prometida. Tus motivos tendrás.

Anna se dio la media vuelta y se marchó de ahí.

Fausto la observó irse, en silencio.

-"Mi teoría tal vez no esté tan errada…debería hacerle la competencia a Lyserg" –pensó Fausto con algo de diversión en la mirada.

Eliza apareció junto a él.

-Vamos, Eliza. Todavía nos queda mucho por hacer.-tomó de la mano a su esposa, mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibuja en el rostro.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Al fin! Después de BASTANTE tiempo sin actualizarlo, ¡aquí lo tienen! El capítulo cuatro. Me quedó más corto que los demás, o al menos eso parece.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Algún nuevo sospechoso? La verdad es que ya tenía planeado un final, pero hace unos días lo deseche y tengo uno nuevo, más decente. Aunque conociéndome, puede que cambie de parecer y busque otro final o ponga el que ya tenía pensado antes. He empezado a poner algunas pistas, pero no soy muy buena con eso…así que no se si las hayan percatado. Tal vez ni son tan buenas pistas. Me gustaría saber de quien sospechan, para ver si me quedo con el nuevo "elegido (a)" a culpable o lo descarto y me busco a otro.

¿Y les gustó la aparición de Chocolove? ¿Qué aportación tendrá su presencia en la historia? ¿O no tendrá más aportación que la de hacer chistes?

Batalle bastante con este capítulo, iba a estar más largo y tendría otro titulo…pero luego me pareció que iba a estar sobrecargado así que le fui quitando partes y dejándolas para el siguiente. Así que la declaración de Milly, vendrá hasta el siguiente episodio, además de que Horo también tiene algo que decir… (No sabe con exactitud que, porque cuando fue en busca de más información fue brutalmente golpeado por 4 féminas salvajes).

La idea de meter a un personaje más me está "bailando" por la mente, pero aun no estoy muy segura, ya que podría desentonar en lo hasta ahora sucedido y por suceder, ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿Alguien más enredado en este misterio? ¿Alguna sugerencia? Estaba pensando en Hao… pero, no se… tal vez ya sería forzar mucho la historia, mi cerebro tal vez ya no dé para más. Pero me divierte la idea, sólo que no se que papel jugaría él en la historia. Acepto sugerencias, del tipo que sean. (Mejor dicho… ¡NECESITO sugerencias, porfa!).

**_Anna la sacerdotisa:_** Para que Yoh despierte aun falta un poquito más…Nah! Ya falta poco, a lo mejor y ya en el próximo esté despiertito. ¿Si fue Milly? Mmm, aun es muy pronto para decir eso… ¡gracias por el review!

**_Yukari:_** Lo se… ¿Yoh que culpa se tiene? (¡que no lo odien por ser bonito!) Pero como tu dijiste, ¡alguien inocente tenia que ser! ¿Te esperabas que fuera Chocolove quien llegó sorpresivamente de visita? ¡Muchas gracias, chica!

Ojala y este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	5. Y se hizo la luz

**¿Quién Atentó contra Yoh Asakura?**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 5**

"**Y Se Hizo La Luz"**

En medio de la oscuridad caminaban Len y Pilika, ya llevaban rato buscando y aún no encontraban a nadie.

Tras un largo suspiro, la ainu comentó:

-Yo creo que las Lillys ya huyeron.

Len suspiró con fastidio.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó preocupada la jovencita.

-Pilika, cuando todo esto termine… quiero que tú y yo…

-¿Sí? –esperaba ansiosa la chica.

Len estaba demasiado ruborizado.

-¡Que seamos novios! –gritó el chino muy rojo.

Pilika se sonrojó profundamente.

-¿Te parece bien? ¿O acaso no quieres….?

-¡Por supuesto que quiero, Len! ¡Quiero estar contigo por siempre!

Pilika lo abrazó, tal acto hizo al Tao sonrojarse más.

-En ese caso… hay que terminar con este asunto pronto. –dijo el chico tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Lo haces sonar tan fácil…

-Tengo una idea. –sonrió con astucia.

-¿Cuál?

-¡Bason!

Bason apareció.

-¿Sí, señorito?

-Quiero que busques a cualquiera de los desaparecidos… -le ordenó Len

-¡Sobre todo a mi hermano! –pidió Pilika

-Sí, lo haré –dicho esto, Bason desapareció.

* * *

Lyserg y Ryuu también caminaban por los pasillos oscuros.

-Oh… ¿Cómo pudo Horo Horo desaparecer en un momento así? –se quejaba el de peinado extravagante.

-No lo sé… -suspiró el inglés.- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? –un brillo pareció en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Con mi péndulo los buscaré!

-¡Eso es una buena idea, Lyserg lindo!

Lyserg sacó su péndulo, Ryuu lo miraba ansiosamente. Después de unos segundos…

-Encontré a alguien… -Lyserg sonrió triunfante.

-¡Que bien! ¿En dónde?

-En aquella habitación… detrás de esa puerta…

Lentamente -pero a paso seguro-, entraron a la habitación.

-¿Este no es el cuarto en donde estaban las Lillys? –preguntó Ryuu confundido.

-Sí, este es. –parpadeó Lyserg mirando a los alrededores.

-Yo no veo nada. ¿Es seguro que hay alguien aquí?

-Por supuesto… no puede haber equivocación. Según mi péndulo, hay alguien más aquí.

Morphin comenzó a revolotear en un rincón de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa, Morphin? –se preocupó el inglés.

Lyserg y Ryuu se acercaron a la pequeña hada y al hacerlo…

-¡Es Kororo! –exclamó Ryuu sorprendido.

-¿Y Horo Horo? –le preguntó Lyserg.

-Kukuruku… -fue lo único que dijo el crockopul

-¿Eh? –Lyserg miró confundido a Ryuu

-No me mires a mí, querido Lyserg. ¡Yo no hablo crockopuls!

* * *

Len y Pilika esperaban a que Bason regresara.

-Ya se tardó mucho… -suspiró cansada la chica.

-Deben estar muy bien escondidos, por eso no encuentra a nadie aún.

-No veo la necesidad de esconderse… ¿En serio alguna de las Lillys atacó a Yoh? ¡No tienen motivos para haberlo hecho!

-No podemos afirmar nada… -soltó Len con simpleza, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

La lluvia estaba cesando, pero había dejado un aire frío. Pilika tembló.

-¿Tienes frío? –le preguntó Len

-Un poco… -le respondió tímidamente

Len rodeó los hombros de la ainu con sus brazos. La jovencita se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

De pronto…

-¡SUFICIENTE! –se escuchó una voz.

-¡¿Hermano!

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana! –gritó Horo muy molesto.

Horo Horo se arrojó sobre Len.

-¡Hermano, no!

-¡¿Quieres pelear! –Len se quitó de encima a Horo.

-¡Haré que te alejes de Pilika!

-¡No puedes obligarme a eso!

-¡Que sí puedo!

-¡Inténtalo!

-¡Hermano, Len, deténganse! –gritó la ainu espantada.

Los chicos la ignoraron y cada uno gritó, respectivamente: ¡Bason! ¡Kororo!

Pero, ninguno de los dos espíritus apareció.

-Tendrá que ser… -murmuró Len.

-Sin nuestros espíritus… -Horo respiraba agitadamente.

-Esta no es una pelea de shamanes… -continuó Len.

-Es un combate entre dos hombres –a completó Horo.

* * *

-Joven Chocolove, ¿en dónde está? –preguntó Tamao a la nada.

-¡Aquí estoy! –apareció repentinamente el moreno.

-¡Por favor, no se oculte así! –le suplicó Tamao.

-No me oculté. Sólo entré en aquella habitación para revisarla. –le explicó Choco.

-Lo que pasa, es que Tamao es muy cobarde. –apareció repentinamente Conchi.

-Y no le gusta que la dejan solita en medio de la oscuridad. –también apareció Ponchi.

-¡No digan eso, por favor! –pidió Tamao apenada.

-Mmmm, ya que estamos tú y yo solitos, Tamal… -se le acercó Chocolove.

-¡¿Le harás una propuesta indecorosa! –dijeron al mismo tiempo el zorro y el mapache.

-¡Ayyyy! –gritó Tamao espantada.

-¡No! ¡Yo sólo le voy a hacer una pregunta! –aclaró el moreno.

-¿Una pregunta? –parpadeó la pelirosa.

-¿Que hay entre el Hoto Hoto y tú? –preguntó astutamente Chocolatín.

-¿Entre el joven Horo Horo y yo?

-Sí… ¡he visto como te mira, picarona! –le dio un codazo divertido.

-¡No sé a que se refiere! –se sonrojó la jovencita.

-Nosotros también nos dimos cuenta, pero Tamao es "tan Tamao" como para darse cuenta. –exclamó Conchi.

-Además de que está muy enamorada de… -siguió Ponchi.

-¡No sigan, por favor! -La chica se puso muy roja.- Ahora lo importante es buscar a todos los que están desaparecidos.

-Eso que ni que… -concilió Chocolove.

De pronto se escuchó un grujido.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Tamao se mostró temerosa.

-Parecía un rugido… ¿Fuiste tú, Mic? –preguntó Chocolove a su jaguar.

Mic solo negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ayyyy! ¡Tal vez es el atacante del joven Yoh! –Tamao temblaba de miedo.

-El ruido viene de aquella habitación… -señaló Choco.

-¿No se supone que usted la revisó y vio que no había nadie? –le reprochó la pelirosa.

-Bueno… la revisé y no vi nada… Pero, ¡no vi nada porque estaba oscuro! –se excusó Chocolatin.

-¡Qué descaro el decirlo! –se quejaron el zorro y el mapache.

-Entremos a ver… -indicó Choco, haciéndose el valiente.

-Pero… -Tamao dudó.

A pesar del miedo de Tamao, terminaron entrando a la habitación…

-No hay nada… -dijo Tamao mientras iluminaba con una vela.

-Shhh… escucha con atención –le dijo Chocolove

-¿Eh?

-Mic, ¿tú que opinas? –el moreno le lanzó una mirada a su espíritu, buscando una respuesta.

Mic le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, señalando el armario.

-Tienes razón, Mic. Está dentro del armario.

* * *

Jun y Manta también seguían con la búsqueda en medio de la oscuridad.

-Siento como si estuviésemos caminando en círculos. –exclamó el cabezón.

-Yo siento lo mismo -declaró la taoista- Y además… -murmuró poniéndose muy seria, repentinamente.

-¿Tao Jun? –Bruce Long la miró preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo, Jun? –preguntó Manta

-No, no es nada… -le sonrió la atractiva joven, para tranquilizarlo.

Manta metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando. Jun lanzó una última mirada al desierto pasillo.

-¿Segura qué no pasa nada? –le preguntó el apuesto zombi.

-Es solo qué… ¿No sientes como si alguien nos observara?

-¿Observarnos? –parpadeó confundido.

-Olvídalo, debe ser mi imaginación.

La hermosa joven y el zombi siguieron su camino, delante de ellos iba Manta.

Una vez que los tres jóvenes se marcharon… cuatro cabezas asomaron detrás de una de las puertas corredizas.

-¡Estuvo cerca! –exclamó Shalona.

-¡Por poco nos descubre! –suspiró aliviada la bella Elly.

-No sé porque nos escondemos… no hemos hecho nada malo. Ocultarnos de esta forma, nos hace parecer criminales. –se quejó Lilly.

-¿Y crees que a ellos les importe si somos culpables o no? ¡Solo buscaron a quien culpar! ¡Y para nuestra mala suerte, nosotras fuimos las elegidas! –chilló la rubia líder.

-Yo les voy a dar una lección… esperen… ¿Dónde están mis armas?

A las demás chicas les salió una gota y se pusieron muy nerviosas.

-¿Acaso ustedes las tienen? –Sally las miró amenazante.

-Eh… pues…

-¡¿Dónde las metieron! –gritó muy enojada.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó… fue una gran explosión y se vio volar en pedazos la puerta corrediza.

Jun, Manta y Lee Bruce Long, pronto llegaron al lugar de la explosión.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –la Tao miró con asombro la escena.

-¡Las Lillys! –exclamó Manta sorprendido.

En efecto… la cuatro Lillys estaban en el piso, inconscientes.

-Hay que llamar a Fausto… -murmuró Jun.

Manta asintió y fue corriendo -pese a su voluntad- en busca del médico.

* * *

-¡SUFICIENTE! –gritó Pilika.

Len y Horo dejaron de pelear y la miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Pasa que ya me hartaron! –gritó enojada la chica.

-¿Eh?

-¡No quiero que ninguno de los dos me dirija la palabra!-sentenció la ainu dándose la media vuelta.

-¡¿Qué!

Sin decir nada más: Pilika se alejó del lugar, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! –gritó Horo Horo.

-¡¿Mi culpa! ¡Tú comenzaste!

-¡No! ¡Tú comenzaste cuando decidiste meterte con mi hermana!

-¡No puedes evitar que ella y yo estemos juntos! ¡Ella me quiere!

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Lo que no entiendo es como puede querer a alguien como tú!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –mirada asesina marca Len.

-¡Mi hermana se merece a alguien mejor!

-¿Mejor? ¡Ese no es el problema! ¡El problema es que tú no quieres que Pilika esté con ningún chico!

-¡Está bien, lo admito! ¿Y?

-¡Eres un egoísta!

-¡No es egoísmo!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces, ¿cómo le llamas tú?

-Preocupación… ¡Yo no quiero que nadie la lastime! –gritó a todo pulmón.

-Horo Horo… -Len parpadeó con asombro.

-No quiero… que jueguen con ella. –murmuró con tristeza.

El semblante de Len se suavizó. El chino se acercó al ainu.

-Despreocúpate… Antes de lastimarla a ella, me quitaría la vida.

Horo quedó asombrado ante la declaración del chico Tao.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿La quieres?

-Por supuesto… además de ser la hermana de mi mejor amigo, es la mujer de la que me enamoré.

-Len…

Unas palmaditas se escucharon.

-Que bonito… -soltó con sarcasmo.

-¡ANNA!

-¡¿No se supone que deberían estar buscando a la bola de gorrones mala agradecidos que atacaron a mi Yoh!

-¿Te refieres a las Lillys? –preguntó con una gota Horo.

-¡DEJEN DE MONTAR ESCENAS YAOI A LA MITAD DEL PASILLO Y VAYAN A BUSCARLAS! –gritó Anna mientras los mandaba muy lejos de una patada.

* * *

Tamao tembló al ver la mano de Chocolove abrir el armario. Al momento en que el moreno tiraba de la puerta… ¡"Algo" que estaba recargado de la puerta del armario, fue a dar al piso!

-Pero si es… ¡la señorita Milly! –exclamó sorprendida Tamao.

-¡Aja! Con que aquí era donde te ocultabas. –acusaron los espíritus de Tamao.

-¡Y lo he descubierto yo solito! ¡Soy mejor que Lyserg! –vitoreó Choco.

Milly no dijo nada, tenía los ojos en remolino.

-¿Estará bien? Parece que se ha golpeado… -se preocupó la pelirosa.

-Es su plan… para parecer una victima. –explicó el chocolatín.

-Pero… realmente se ve mal. ¿Y si le decimos al doctor Fausto?

-Tengo una mejor idea. Llamemos a todos y digamos que he encontrado a la atacante de Yoh. ¡Así se arrepentirán de no haberme tomado en cuenta para su fiesta!

-Eh… pero…

-Mic, carga a la chamaquita. Iremos en busca de los otros.

* * *

Manta corría agitado por los pasillos… necesitaba encontrar a Fausto. Aunque, la idea de encontrarse con Fausto en medio de un pasillo oscuro no le causaba la menor gracia.

En su carrera, chocó contra cierto chico inglés, tumbándolo.

-¡Mi Lyserg, ¿te has hecho daño! –Ryuu ayudó al inglés a levantarse.

-No… ¿Manta?

-¡Lyserg, Ryuu! ¡Encontramos a las Lillys! Pero están desmayadas… -se apresuró a informarles el cabezón.

-Al menos alguien tuvo más suerte… -Lyserg se mostró avergonzado y miró al pequeño Kororo.

-Hay que buscar a Fausto… ¡Algo grave debió pasarle a las Lillys! –Manta se mostró preocupado.

-Ryuu, busca a Fausto. ¿Manta, en dónde están las Lillys?

-En una de las habitaciones… en la que ocupan Tamao y Pilika.

-Bien, tú y yo iremos allá. Ryuu busca a Fausto y mándalo con nosotros, después encárgate de avisarle a Anna.

-Sí, querido Lyserg.

* * *

Horo Horo y Len fueron a caer a la puerta de la habitación donde _descansaba_ Yoh.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacen acá? –preguntó el rubio médico saliendo de la habitación.

-¡La salvaje de Anna nos pateó! –se quejó Horo, mientras se sobaba.

-Por tu culpa… -murmuró Len.

-¡¿Vas a empezar! –se defendió Horo.

-Basta chicos… no creo que sea el momento oportuno para pelear, seguramente por eso Anna se enojó.

-¡Anna se enoja por todo! –farfulló Horo.

Alguien llegó corriendo.

-¡Fausto, Fausto! –gritó apresuradamente Ryuu.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó tranquilamente el doctor.

-¡Las Lillys han aparecido! –soltó, muy agitado por la carrera.

-¡Que bueno! -exclamó Len- Toda esta búsqueda me tiene harto…

-¿Las Lillys estaban desaparecidas? –preguntó confundido, Horo.

-¡Ahora recuerdo! -Len sacó su cuchilla.- ¡Tú las ayudaste a escapar!

-¡Yo no ayudé a nadie! Y además… ¡ni me amenaces con tu "cuchillito" sé muy bien, que Bason no está contigo!

-¿Y eso qué? ¡No necesito de Bason para cortarte en dos!

-¡¿Qué dijiste!

¡BASTA! –gritaron Fausto y Ryuu al mismo tiempo.

Los dos chicos se detuvieron en seco, con una gran gota en cada una de sus cabezas.

-No es momento para pelearse… ¡Las Lillys están desmayadas! –gritó Ryuu a todo pulmón.

-¡¿Qué!

-¡No me digas que las golpeaste para no dejarlas escapar! ¡Ryuu eres un salvaje! –le recriminó el ainu.

-¡No las golpeé! Manta nos lo informó a Lyserg y a mi… ¡no hubo tiempo de entrar en detalles, me mandaron en tu búsqueda! –le explicó Ryuu al médico.

-En ese caso… vayamos a donde están ellas. –dijo seriamente el rubio.

Los cuatro shamanes se encaminaron hacía la habitación donde yacían desmayadas las Lillys.

Iban en camino, cuando repentinamente: "algo" les saltó enfrente, truncándoles el paso.

-¡Es Mic! –exclamó Horo.

-¡Chicos, chicos! –se escuchó la alegre voz de Chocolove.

-¿Qué pasa?

Chocolove se acercó a ellos, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras que Tamao trataba de regresar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

-Oigan ustedes dos… -Ryuu los miró con desconfianza.- ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo!

-¿Eh? –Choco parpadeó confundido.

-¡Maldito moreno! –Horo se echó encima de Chocolatín.

Y al cabo de unos segundos, el pobre moreno quedó echó puré e inconsciente.

-¡Aghhh! -gritó la pelirrosa con horror.- ¡Joven Horo Horo, ¿por qué hizo eso!

-Yo te respondo, Tamao… -sonrió irónicamente el chinito.- ¡Porque es un salvaje!

-Casi siento pena por Chocolove…. –murmuró Milly.

-¡¿MILLY!

-Sí… -murmuró Tamao- Eso veníamos a decirles, que encontramos a la señorita Milly.

-Entonces, ¿no estaban haciendo nada más que buscar a los desaparecidos? –preguntó apenado el peliazul.

-¿Pues qué más estaríamos haciendo? –Tamamura lo miró confundida.

-¡No, nada! –rió nervioso, Horo.

-Eso te pasa por mal pensado, impulsivo, salvaje, tonto…

-¡Guarda silencio, chinito!

-¡No empiecen a pelear, de nuevo! –gritó Ryuu.

* * *

Un par de horas después, se encontraban todos los "sospechosos" en la salita.

Todas las velas encendidas para ser utilizadas en el "recorrido", se encontraban en la mesita: iluminando el lugar.

-¡Fausto has que despierten! –ordenó Anna, con respecto a las lillys.

-No puedo hacer nada, Anna… -al rubio le salió una enorme gota.

-En ese caso… -la itako se aproximó a Horo, quien tragó saliva.- ¡¿Por qué las ayudaste a escapar!

-¡Yo no las ayudé! ¡Ellas me golpearon!

-¿Y por qué harían una cosa así? –preguntó Manta, incrédulo.

-Porque… ¡Descubrí un secreto de ellas! –exclamó con seguridad el peliceleste.

-¡Mis amigas no tienen ningún secreto! -gritó indignada Milly.- ¡No tienen nada que ocultar!

-Ya que estás tan ansiosa de hablar… -Anna la miró fijamente.- ¡Dinos el motivo de tu huida!

Milly tembló, muy intimidada.

-Anna, yo soy en encargado del caso… ¿recuerdas? –se atrevió a recordarle, el inglés.

Todos retrocedieron, esperando a que Anna le diera su merecido a Lyserg por su atrevimiento.

-¡Están despertando! –exclamó emocionado Ryuu.

Las cuatro lillys inconscientes, al fin habían vuelto al estado conciente.

-¿Qué les pasó? –preguntó Lyserg.

-¿Ah? –Shalona miró a los presentes, confundida.

Las demás lillys también parecían aturdidas.

-¡Ay no! ¡Tienen amnesia! –gritó Horo dramáticamente.

-¡No tenemos amnesia! –gritaron las cuatro al unísono.

-Entonces, explíquenos que pasó. –la voz de Lyserg se escuchaba firme.

-¡Sally nos golpeó! -lloriqueó Elly.- ¡Y no nos quedó más remedio que defendernos!

-¡Las ataqué por que ellas escondieron todas mis cosas! –se defendió la pelirroja.

-¡No escondimos todas tus cosas, sólo tus armas!-aclaró Elly.

-¡Pues eso es a lo que llamo TODAS mis cosas, no tengo nada más!

-¡Suficiente! –Anna tenía una enorme vena en la frente.

Las lillys suspiraron avergonzadas. Anna le lanzó a Lyserg una mirada asesina, indicándole que continuara con la "investigación".

-¿Y por qué escaparon? –preguntó el inglés.

-No escapamos… bueno, sí escapamos… -admitió Lilly.

-¡Pero de él! –Elly señaló a Horo Horo.

-¡¿QUÉ! –todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Entonces… ¿usted atacó al joven Yoh? –Tamao lo miró llorosa.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Lillys expliquen bien como estuvieron las cosas! –se alteró Horo.

-Resulta que… este chico, es un pervertido. –dijo Sally tranquilamente.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos… -murmuró Anna.-Pero, digan exactamente que pasó en aquella habitación…

-¡Él confesó habernos espiado la otra noche!

-¡Es mentira!

-¿Vas a negar que nos dijiste: "Las vi la otra noche…"? –lo retó Shalona

-¡Es cierto que lo dije!

-Cerdo… -murmuró Len, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Déjenme hablar! -gritó Horo.- Lo que vi fue… ¡Las vi ocultando algo! ¡Y creí que sería el arma con que atacaron a Yoh! O alguna otra cosa, sospechosa…

-¿Eso fue lo que viste? –sonrió audazmente la rubia de las lillys. – Lo que escondimos la otra noche fue…

-¡Mis armas! ¡¿Verdad! –mirada asesina marca Sally.

-Exacto… verás, tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero… -comenzó Shalona tímidamente.

-¡Eres sonámbula! –gritó Milly, uniéndose a sus amigas.- ¡Siempre nos atacas dormida!

-No queríamos más problemas… por eso lo hicimos. –soltó Elly.

Después de aquellas confesiones, la sala quedó en completo silencio.

Fausto se aventuró a romper el silencio:

-Llevaré a Chocolove a la habitación donde está Yoh…

El rubio tomó al moreno en los brazos y se lo llevó.

Manta suspiró con pesadez. Parecía querer decir algo, pero no se atrevía.

-Lyserg… -habló Pilika, captando la atención de todos.- Antes del incidente de las lillys… eh… ¿recuerdas por qué las habíamos encerrado?

-Es cierto… -parpadeó el inglés.- Fue porque….

Todos miraron a Milly y ésta se encogió en su asiento.

-¿Puedes explicarnos, por qué huiste? –Lyserg la miró de modo analizador.

-Eh… bueno… es que yo…

-Recapitulando: La noche del ataque a Yoh, estabas disfrazada de Jun… la única pista material que tenemos sobre el malhechor que lo atacó, es un trozo de tela que en apariencia, es igual a la seda del vestido de Jun Tao…

-¡Querido Lyserg, no seas tan severo con ella! –le suplicó Ryuu.

-Ahora no, Ryuu -lo acortó el de cabello verde- ¿Qué explicación tienes a esto? ¿Qué hacía un trozo de tu disfraz en la extraña planta junto al apagador de luz? ¿Fuiste tú quien atacó a Yoh? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡No, yo no fui, juro que yo no fui! –lloró la más joven de las lillys.

-¿Y entonces, por qué…? –Lyserg la miró inquisidoramente.

-¡Príncipe Lyserg, créame por favor! –le suplicó Milly, tomándolo del brazo.

Ante el contacto con la jovencita, el inglés se puso MUY rojo.

Elly tomó suavemente de su amiga, apartándola del "detective".

-Tranquila, mejor dinos la verdad… ¿qué pasó realmente, Milly? –la trató de calmar su amiga castaña.

-Es que… yo no quería que se descubriera lo de mi disfraz, porque… ¡La tela que utilicé para confeccionarlo no era cualquier tela! ¡Era la cortina de Shalona!

-¡¿QUÉ!

-Sí… yo la desguinde de la ventana de nuestra florería… -admitió avergonzada Milly.- Ustedes no se dieron cuenta, porque estaban muy apuradas haciendo sus disfraces.

-Pero… ¿Y qué hacía un trozo de tu disfraz en el cactus?

-¡Fue culpa de Yoh! –soltó Milly, dejando de llorar.

Anna arqueó una ceja ante la mención de su prometido.

-Les contaré…

Flash Back

Milly bajó apresuradamente las escaleras.

-¿Soy la primera en estar lista? –parpadeó asombrada, al no ver a nadie más disfrazado.

Todos habían acordado traer los disfraces hechos, para vestirse en la pensión.

Milly decidió echar un vistazo al lugar… ¡todo estaba listo para la fiesta del joven inglés!

-"Pronto, muy pronto volveré a ver a mi príncipe Lyserg…" –pensó sonrojada.

Miró el enorme letrero que decía: "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LYSERG"

Sonrió emocionada…

Estaba tan concentrada (abobada, es la palabra…) en el letrero -especialmente en el nombre el inglés.- que no se dio cuenta de que Yoh venía directamente hacía donde estaba ella, sin haberla visto: ya que llevaba muchas cosas cargadas (botellas de refrescos, botanas, etc.) y le impedían ver su camino…

¡TRASSHHH!

El impacto fue inevitable…

Yoh terminó en el piso, las cosas que llevaba cargadas terminaron regadas por el piso….

Y Milly…

¿Dónde quedó Milly?

-¿Qué fue eso? –el Asakura se sobó el golpe, muy confundido…

Miró hacía todas direcciones en busca de lo con que haya chocado.

Unos minutos tardó en encontrarlo…

¡Milly yacía prendida del nopal que Chocolove le había obsequiado!

-¡Milly! –se alarmó Yoh.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Yoh me ayudó a desprenderme de la horrible planta esa… ¡Pero mi disfraz quedó arruinado! ¡Yoh dijo que nadie lo notaría y luego lanzó una de sus típicas risitas tontas! ¡Pero yo no había notado que le faltaba un GRAN pedazo a mi ropa! ¡Que vergüenza! ¡Y seguramente Yoh sí lo notó, pero no me dijo nada!

Al terminar su relato, Milly notó que todos la escuchaban con una gran gota en sus respectivas cabezas.

Un largo silencio siguió a la "declaración" de la pelicastaña.

-¡Digan algo, por favor! -pidió Milly, desesperándose por tan largo silencio.-Algo como: ¡Discúlpanos, Milly pro dudar de ti!

-Señorita, Milly… -murmuró tímidamente Tamao- ¿Y por qué el joven Chocolove y yo, la encontramos desmayada?

-¡¿Qué por qué! ¡Porque él abrió tan bruscamente la puerta, que me fui con todo y ella!

Todos se fueron de espaldas.

-¡Ya decía yo, que la pequeña Milly era inocente! –celebró Ryuu.

Las lillys comenzaron a reprochar a los demás, el haber dudado de Milly –y por consiguiente de ellas-, Lyserg sólo bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose muy avergonzado.

-¡Guarden silencio! –dijo en voz alta Anna.

De inmediato, todos se quedaron estáticos y calladitos.

-Si no fue Milly, ni tampoco ninguna de las lillys en complicidad con Horo Horo… ¿Quién fue? –la itako miraba con fiereza a todos.

Se miraron unos a otros, como tratando de leerse las mentes. Seguidamente –y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo- todos clavaron la mirada en cierto chico inglés.

Lyserg respiró hondo. Eso de ir descartando sospechosos, no le estaba ayudando mucho. Era cierto que servía para ir haciendo a un lado a los inocentes… pero, no le hacía llegar a ningún lado. Lejos de que sus averiguaciones le hagan dar con el culpable, éstas sólo le estaban complicando más el asunto.

¡Nadie parecía ser culpable!

Miró por la ventana, la lluvia ya había parado.

Inesperadamente, la luz regresó y con ella una nueva idea cruzó por la mente del peliverde.

-Quiero que… -dudó un poco antes de continuar.

Meditó un poco, tenía que comprobar si esta nueva idea le serviría o no.

-Quiero que todos ocupen los lugares que tenían aquella noche. –dijo con más seguridad, aun mirando por la ventana.

-¿Y para qué, querido Lyserg? –le preguntó desconcertado, Ryuu.

-Volveremos a armar la escena del crimen…

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**_N/A: _**¡Esto cada vez se me pone más raro! jeje. Por fin todos los desaparecidos, volvieron a aparecer. Yoh sigue desmayado y ahora Choco, también. Se le ha prendido el foco a Lyserg. Yo le recomendaría que mejor le tome declaración a cada uno de los presentes, jeje.

Quiero DISCULPARME! Ya tenía muy abandonado este fanfic… soy un desastre! Confieso que se debe a que tenía un bloqueo en cuanto a él. Siento que se me está saliendo de control… ugh! ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Y como la vergüenza es tanta, no tengo nada más que decir…

Así que mejor, paso a responder reviews:

**Fernanda**: Muchas gracias! Esto es lo más rápido que mi inspiración me permitió actualizar… Pues ya ves que Yoh sigue sin despertar, pobechito.

**saQhra: **En un principio pensé en la posibilidad de hacer a Choco el culpable, pero luego le hice un gran giro a la trama (dentro de mi cabeza) y pues descarte la idea de que sea el chocolatín. Hubiese sido divertido, ¿no? Mmmm, me pusiste a pensar… ¿A quién creerás culpable? ¿Qué tan acertada estarás? jijiji, creo que eso ya lo sabremos después ¿o no? ¡Gracias por leer!

**Sin imaginación para un Nick: **¿Sospechas de Anna? (jujuju), ya ves que Milly no fue o al menos eso ha dicho ella en su declaración, jeje. Lyserg está igual que tú… no sabe ni a quien irle, xD.

**Maki Tasui**: ¡Maki! ¿Qué crees? No me llegó tu review… (Snif, snif, snif). De todos modos, te agradezco en el alma que me leas y también por todos los reviews que me has dejado en cada uno de mis fanfics!

**Raxnas: **Que teoría tan interesante y divertida, jeje. Pues sí, como bien has dicho: habrá que esperar a ver que pasó realmente. Eso del suspenso, como que no se me da mucho. Y la comedia, pues es uno de mis géneros favoritos… ¡Pero últimamente estoy optando por otros géneros! ¡Gracias!


End file.
